Teachers and Brass Bands
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: Kumiko was once a genius child, graduating college at the early age of 15. Now 16, well turning 16, she is given an invitation by her college friend, Taki, to teach at Kitauji, where she meets someone who holds a great passion for music, the spark Kumiko lost. Will this set off on a musical adventure and possible romance for the young teacher? Can she face the music?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOW… I've had this story plot in my notebook for maybe 3 weeks – 1month but last night it kept buggin' me so I decided, "What the hell, I'll write it now." SO last night I wrote 3 pages and I was planning only to continue a bit today, but I guess I cut it and left it at a cliffy(?). This is my first H!E fic so go easy on me. I hope you'll like it. Read and Review PLEASE. Enjoy!**

 **~Khazumi Shintori**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it… Hibike! Euphonium, that is. Don't own the Mikagura reference either, sorry.**

 **Teachers and Brass Bands**

 **Prologue: Teachers and Brass Bands**

 _Music surrounding the halls with a feeling most unfamiliar, but very welcome all the same. Waves of euphoria washed over all the players as it gave way to a scene of serenity among the band members. They had just finished the piece. They were the favorites to win the competition. They had practiced harder than anyone, they claimed. They had the utmost confidence in their capabilities… so then, why? Why were the results so blindingly unreal?_

 _ **Mikagura Gakuen: Silver**_

 _You didn't have to be Albert Einstein or Thomas Edison to know what it meant. The banner said it all. They had fallen into second place. The fire in their hearts, put out. Her passion for music- locked away. Why? They were the best in the whole nation, the school that won each and every year. An InterMusic university, so they said. Was it because she took the solos this year?_

' _You shouldn't have switched instruments, show-off.' A voice echoed in her head. An insult. Her pride had taken the best of her. 'If I kept playing the euph, would the results have been different?' She thought to herself._

" _Oumae-san." A voice called her. She looked up, pulled out of her trance. She was the only one left seated in the massive hall, that was once filled with an audience. Everyone had already left, Kumiko had yet to recover from the shock and move forward._

" _Taki…" she responded, still gripping her trumpet in her hand, acknowledging the man's presence._

" _You know it's not your fault right?" Her sempai in college smiled at her, though it seemed to be an empty one, devoid of its usual uplifting powers._

" _Yeah… I know." She responded. The older man just offered her another smile. This time though, it was full of pity and another indescribable emotion._

 _I don't._

 _I don't know._

 _I should've known._

" _ **Oumae, geniuses are born to fail, stars are made to fall. Someday… you will too."**_

* * *

'Beep-beep-beep'

"Ugh…" The figure moved around, tossing and turning in bed trying to block out the annoying sounds of a beeping alarm clock. "What the hell." She covered her head with a pillow trying to drown out the sounds with the soft cushion. "Why the hell is my alarm on?" She mumbled to herself, gathering enough resolve to actually get up and get her alarm to shut up. Why is it on in the first place? Just as she was about to sink back into the realm of bliss, unusually fast sounds of footsteps approached her room.

"Oumae Kumiko!" The voice bellowed. All but throwing open her door resulting in it banging against the wall.

Due to human reflex, Kumiko found herself tightening her grip on the pillow that was covering her ears.

"Ugh… Shut up Nee-chan. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Kumiko buried her head deep into the softness of her bed. She tried her best to ignore her sister's incoherent mumbling to herself.

"You told me to make sure to wake you up, remember? You're supposed to go out today. Something about meeting up with Taki again for some job he offered." Mamiko sighed out as she leaned against the doorframe of Kumiko's bedroom. Hearing all this and registering it in her half-conscious state, Kumiko immediately shot up from her bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Thanks! Love you!" She yelled at her elder sister as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Sinking into the warm waters of the bath, she pondered on her dream last night.

'What the hell was that about? That was two years ago. Why am I thinking about it now?'

That year was her junior year, well senior, if you consider the fact that she graduated before her entire batch. She felt compelled to do so- or rather, she felt pressured by her anxiety. The reactions her class would have, especially those in the band, who along with her, had lost the competition- she was afraid of them. It was a huge failure to Kumiko. She felt that she could no longer show her face in school. Thus she resolved herself to study hard and take the senior's final exams, finishing early. How she got permission from the teachers to do that is a mystery in itself.

'Hah… I sure was desperate.' Kumiko laughed at her pathetic state before and even now.

Noboru Taki, her sempai who was two years her senior and Mamiko's classmate, had attended the competition to watch her after her invitation, despite knowing that he had work to do. It being his first year at his new job only served to add guilt to Kumiko's conscience. He reassured her that it was fine, though he wasn't that convincing.

"Ah… I forgot. I'm supposed to be there before 8:30 right?" Pulled out of her train of thoughts, Kumiko spared a quick glance at the bathroom clock.

' _7:13'_ it read.

It was still quite early and she knew she shouldn't be excited, but she couldn't help but hurry up her morning rituals a bit. It wasn't like her but it wasn't every day that you were offered a job either.

'A _job_ , huh? Question is… what job is he gonna give me?' Kumiko thought of all the possibilities of the job that she could have. Her eyes widened, her face contorting into one of sheer disgust, as her mind drifted to one particular job. "Taki… don't tell me you're gonna make me a janitor…" Imagining having to clean all those filthy stalls left by irresponsible and whatever teen-

'Oh right… I'm one too, aren't I? A teen that is, disregarding the irresponsible and whatever parts, i'm still a teen.' She sighed at herself.

Rechecking the clock, she noted that she had spent ten minutes lost in her thoughts and an extra five in actually cleaning up. Deciding that it was enough, she left the bath and changed into casual wear, though thinking on it, Taki might scold her. It's still a formal job after all. Changing into a short-sleeved white blouse and black fitting pants she decided to go with that and went to eat her breakfast, wisely choosing to steer clear from the hassle of being lectured by the music major.

"Morning hon." Her mother greeted, as she came waltzing down the stairs.

"Mornin'" She replied as she sat down and ate. Her mother handed her a neatly wrapped bento to which she complained. "Mom…" Her voice dragged. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"EH? Kumiko, thanks to you and your sister graduating _too_ early, I don't get to enjoy being a mother of two highschool girls! You're sixteen for crying out loud!" Her mom whined.

'Right...'

Since they were small, Kumiko and Mamiko had been graced with astounding knowledge and talent. Their parents even wondered if they were their kids, which kinda hurt in a sense but... y'know. At the age of three and five, Kumiko and Mamiko, respectively, took a great interest in the euphonium- An odd choice, considering the instrument was not that popular, but still they insisted on learning it.

Their ever supportive parents, wanting their children to grow in... let's say more ways than one, agreed to it, and by the age of five, Kumiko had already entered primary school.

Geniuses not only in music, but in other areas of academics as well, both skipped many grades, entering college at the very young age of fourteen, Mamiko graduating at sixteen, skipping one year, but Kumiko taking only two years, graduated at fifteen.

'Come to think of it, I skipped six years of school. I hardly remember what school life was like.' Kumiko sighed, taking the bento from her overjoyed mother's hands, Mamiko doing the same as she sat down for breakfast.

Mamiko had taken a course in the entertainment and music industry and was currently a famous composer and performer. Kumiko though, was won over by the concept of lounging on the couch and relaxing everyday rather than working, thus she was still jobless despite graduating last year. That is, until Taki had pulled her into his little world.

'I think i kind of regret that part though' She thought as she brought her dishes to the sink.

Kumiko bid her mother and sister farewell as she walked to the train station. She kept the little map Taki had given to her in case she got lost. 'I'm not totally hopeless with directions you know.' She huffed as she boarded the train going to her destination.

Kitauji Highschool.

8:07am. That was the time she arrived. She was still early, she knew, but it didn't hurt to be a bit early right? She did promise Taki and he was a good friend, so much so that he would even give her a job offer at the school he worked at. Looking around the said school though, she observed something-

"Doesn't look like anything special." Kumiko said out loud. True, it was blunt and seemed a bit harsh, yet no one could deny that fact.

"Of all places, Taki, Why did you choose here?" She wondered. Noboru Taki was a man nothing short of gifted. Kumiko knew her friend had received one-to-many offers to teach at prestigious and cutting-edge schools, so it came as a huge surprise when Taki revealed to her his plans of teaching at one of those 'not-even-sure-if-this-school-exists' or 'never-heard-of-this-school' schools.

'Oh right. His father used to teach here.' Kumiko recalled the main reason her male compadre decided on this particular school.

Entering the gates, she tried to locate the administrative office. Walking for a bit, she reached a certain part of the school, not minding the stares she got from some students.

'What do you care? So what if I'm not wearing the required uniform? I don't even go to school here for crying out loud- wait… I don't GO to school anymore, well not for studying reasons that is.' She replied to those whispers around her, though only in her mind. She kept walking until-

A tune, a melody, a song.

Kumiko's highly trained ears picked up on a certain sound, something all too familiar to her, except the fact that they seemed to be insulting the composer by giving off a half-assed performance of could have been a great piece.

Approaching the small crowd of students situated in a seemingly wide area, Kumiko caught sight of what looked like the school's very own brass band. 'And all they'll ever win is brass too I guess. Maybe even lower.' Kumiko thought to herself. Honestly, why other people enjoyed it so much, she wished she could relate. She couldn't hear what they were hearing, and they certainly couldn't tell the difference between how good or how bad this performance was like she could.

Kumiko walked away from the crowd and went inside the main building, deciding that she'd rather not aggravate herself so early in the morning by listening to something that wasn't even worth anything in the actual competition. Finding a layout of the school inside, she located her target room and arrived there with ease. 'See Taki? I'm not hopeless with directions!' She smiled proudly to herself.

Standing by the huge mahogany door, Kumiko knocked soundly with the words 'Excuse me' and being replied with a 'come in', she pushed open the door.

Upon opening it, she was greeted by the pleasant sight of her friend standing beside a man, who Kumiko assumed was the chairman of the school.

"Ah! You must be Oumae-kun. Please come in and have seat." The jolly- Kumiko thought he was a jolly type of guy- man coaxed. "Noboru-kun has been telling me a lot about you." He smiled. He seemed to be eyeing Kumiko from head to toe, the poor girl squirming under his gaze. The man seemed to have taken notice of her uncomfortable state and apologized.

"Sorry. Actually seeing you in person, it confirms the information Taki has been telling me." He explained. "Not that I don't believe in him, it's just... well anyway, thank you for accepting this job. We've been a bit short on staff, but with your talent, as Taki described, you might be a great help to us." Kumiko listened, though she couldn't avoid opening her mouth.

"Sir, I don't really get what you're saying. And what information? Can you please elaborate?" Kumiko sighed. She didn't understand a thing. The man turned to Taki and asked a few more questions, ignoring Kumiko's curiousness before returning his attention to Kumiko and looking at her once more.

"Still… you are quite young aren't you, Oumae-kun?" He said. Kumiko raised a brow at that. She was expecting it. Many had already questioned her about her age, but it was still difficult to get used to.

'Oh so that's what he was having a hard time in asking. Not that I mind.' Kumiko thought. "Yes sir. Sixteen to be exact, well turning sixteen."

"Oh? So technically, you would've been a freshman if not for your genius?"

"I guess so, sir." Kumiko replied. 'Genius?'

"Hmmm… well, I guess that's all Oumae-kun-"

"Huh?"

"-and Taki will be the one responsible in showing you around and briefing you on your job."

With those words Kumiko stepped out with Taki, still overwhelmed by the whole situation that just occurred. The lack of information was gnawing at her and she turned to the person who held the answers.

"Sorry about that. It's just that… everyone in the staff found it hard to believe that a sixteen year old girl would be working with us." He smiled at her sheepishly.

"What exactly do you have planned for me, Taki?" Kumiko asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Well, you see… I'm the music teacher here, but someone had to take a maternity leave so I had to cover for her, though maybe you would like to do that? Or would you prefer covering my subject instead?" Taki asked her.

"I'm going to teach?"

"well for a while, yeah."

"Without a license?"

"It will only be temporary, unless you're going to take an exam for one, we wouldn't mind in the slightest."

"Anyway, do you want to cover for her or for me?"

Kumiko weighed her options. 'Hmmm… teach a music class or another class? I do love music, but I can't decide yet till I know what the other one is.'

"What class are you covering for this teacher currently?" She asked.

"English." He responded as the bell rung, resounding around the entirety of the school.

"Heh… can't we like… do it alternate? I kinda want to try doing both." Kumiko said honestly, interested in this proposition and the mere mention of having at least a bit of experience in teaching.

"Not a bad suggestion. I'll tell the chairman, but for now, maybe you should go around the school. Don't forget to come to the teacher's lounge at two-thirty. I'm taking you somewhere." Taki said, seriously pondering the offer, then acting as if he had his own little proposition later.

"Huh?"

"You'll know later." And with that he left her to enter one of the many classrooms.

* * *

Kumiko had spent the whole day roaming around and more or less found zero entertainment in the campus. It was about five-past-two and Kumiko decided that that was enough sightseeing for now. Heading back to locate the teacher's lounge as she was instructed by Taki, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"Excuse me."

Kumiko thought she was dreaming. She probably was, but who cares? Standing before her was a beauty. A real one. One with onyx hair and eyes the color of- I don't know actually, but Kumiko was entranced as the figure stared right back at her before averting her gaze and bowing before running off to wherever.

* * *

Kumiko found Taki waiting for her and they started heading off to wherever he was planning on taking her, but her mind was still on the girl she had just bumped into. 'Who was that? Will I see her again.' Her mind was plagued with these thoughts until-

"Ouch! What the- Taki!" Kumiko whined as she rubbed her reddening forehead. "I know I wasn't paying attention, but did you have to flick my forehead so hard?" She gave him a glare.

"Sorry, sorry." He replied chuckling.

"You don't sound sorry at all." Kumiko huffed, small tear droplets forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry. It was the only way i could think without having to raise my voice, but as I was saying… we're here." He pointed to a door. It was a music room and students seemed to be in it. Bustling about, preparing their BRASS instruments.

"No… No, no... no, no, no...NOoooo NO way Taki. This was not part of my job description." She looked at him like she was being forced to a death sentence, stepping away from the door.

"You had one?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Taki! You know me! I'm fine with teaching music class or whatever, but I am most certainly NOT going to be affiliated with any band, ESPECIALLY one composed of many brass instruments." Kumiko stated.

"Some are woodwinds though…"

"I don't really care! Anyway I'm not gonna do whatever you wanna ask me." she said turning around.

"But I haven't even asked." Kumiko began to walk away, but felt a strong hand gripping her arm. She looked at Taki, his expression darkened.

"Kumiko… don't you think…" Taki looked into her eyes sincerely. "That it's time to face the music? You're a talented musician. Why not use it? You'll be amazed what these kids can do- I think." Taki said. Kumiko looked at him as if he was joking, though knowing him, he might as well be.

"I know what they can do, I heard them this morning and I am not impressed in the slightest." Kumiko replied firmly recalling the performance that morning.

After pondering on something, Taki snapped his fingers. "Well, there is someone who might catch your interest though." He said. "Please Kumiko. Just one session. That's all I ask. I wanted you to be my assistant in directing, but you don't seem ready for that yet, but please?" Taki almost looked desperate. He wanted to help her get over the past, but did she want to? Kumiko sighed. She's been sighing a lot lately.

"One session."

"Huh?"

"I'll watch one session. If I don't like it, I'm out." Kumiko turned to him saying this was a one time offer. Take it or leave it.

"Thanks!" Taki's demeanor brightened up considerably. "-but cut them some slack. Some are brand new to this, someone even bought a tuba mouthpiece saying she wanted to play the trumpet." Kumiko suppressed a laugh at this revelation. 'Brand new indeed.'

"Anyway, now that that's that, how 'bout I introduce you to the band?" Taki held on the doorknob. "Ready when you are, Kumiko." Taki said.

Kumiko nodded. "Alright Taki. Show me what you've got."

 **A/N: SO I finished it in under an hour? Haha… please tell me how you liked it in the reviews please… if you could follow/favorite, it is much appreciated friend. Anyway, thanks for giving this junk a chance and see you again?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO sorry I take too long guys… I decided to upload since one of my best guy friends (and I have a lot) asked me to- well dared me to update and if I didn't, well I can't even remember the threat. Anyway, please forgive me for any wrong English whatevs… Pinoy po, di ako good with English… maybe… SO I think my first chap was pretty well received, thank you for that and if I can reach 500 views that would totally make me happy. I'm at 329… hehe Reviews:**

 **lineonthecanvas : I'm so happy I got it right. I was worried that things might be awkward with me changing the characters' relationships, but I'm glad it worked out.**

 **Sora-chi13, Aguslay: Thanks… I can't wait too!**

 **Nightraze, Arth: Here you go!**

 **also to the guests who reviewed thanks so much! Please enjoy**

 **Ok so this is the edited version... Wolfiestickel-san... thanks for the pointing out. I thought that Taki's last name was his first, hence, you know. THanks for the reminder.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even think i need this if everyone knows i don't own nothing, anything**

 **Teachers and Brass Bands**

 **Chapter 2: Sensei?!, Reina, The girl with the trumpet and Asuka, Goddess of the euphonium**

* * *

The door to the room slid open, Taki entering and cleared his throat to address the entire population.

"Ehemm… students, your attention please, I would like you all to meet someone." He motioned to the figure hiding behind the door, to come in.

Kumiko walked in, feeling the pressure as if a million eyes were staring at her. The room was filled with awkward silence as the only sound that resounded was that of her footsteps.

Once Kumiko had reached the front, she heard someone ask a question. "Taki sensei…" the young man said. "…Transfer student?"

"Pffffft… aha…" Taki did his best to hold in his amusement and tried to stay professional in front of his students. 'transfer student.' "T-trans… he said you're a…"

"Don't you dare laugh, Taki." Kumiko sent a cold look at him, pinching him on his side.

"Taki?" The students looked at Kumiko, the girl who just called their teacher so… what's-the-word, with no respect whatsoever. "Oi transfer student, we don't know how it went for you at your old school, but show a little respect for your teachers!" the boy from earlier exclaimed, not liking how Kumiko addressed their teacher.

"Yeah!" Almost everyone chorused, some too uninterested to join in.

"You sure are loved, Taki…" Kumiko whispered.

"Um… guys actually…" Taki tried to insert, but he was ultimately ignored.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, getting' all cocky since you're a transfer student and all."

"Yeah!" Kumiko felt a vein pop in annoyance. These kids… so far they haven't been making a very good impression on Kumiko. 'I hope you can make up for this blunder with your talent' she thought. 'and what are you guys? Short tempered kids?'

"Guys!" Taki tried again but was shot down. "This is getting out of hand… and here I was only supposed to introduce Kumiko…" Taki covered his face with his hand.

"Even we- who didn't have any plans, goals or dreams for the future, a pathetic bunch- were helped by him, so…"

"Guys listen to me!" Taki tried again getting slightly annoyed. Sure he knew that most Kitauji students had a short fuse, but still… this feels like an overly dramatic plot that shouldn't have gone like this because it feels awkward…

"… the least you could do is respect him!"

A fist suddenly banged loudly on the wall catching everyone's attention. "Everyone! Take seat. NOW." Taki said in a commanding tone. ' _was I always this loved?'_

"Yes sir." They all replied in fear and took seat as Taki beckoned Kumiko to stand nearer beside him.

Taki cleared his throat once more. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Oumae Kumiko. She'll be joining us for the rest of the school year and hopefully in the following years to come. Be kind to her, kay?" He eyed eac and every person then turns to Kumiko mouthing to her 'your turn'.

Kumiko nods and turns to her audience, bowing before beginning. "Hi. I'm Oumae Kumiko and due to certain _**arrangements**_ …" She glares at Taki for a bit as she emphasizes the word. "… I'll be joining you. It's nice to meet you." Kumiko bows again.

Everyone is still annoyed with her and just sends her glares and cold stares.

"Now, now everyone can't we all just be friends?" A girl- in her third year, Kumiko deduced- stood up and told everyone. Turning to Kumiko, she introduced herself. "Hi. I am Ogasawara Haruka, the club president. It's very ni- It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Kumiko shook her head, but couldn't stop thinking 'Why did she correct herself?'.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something flash and the next thing she knew, another student was tickling her. "Ah… hahaha… s-stop! W-wait ahahah s-stop! help meeee!" Kumiko laughed out loud.

"Ohoho? So the transfer student is ticklish,huh?" A girl with glasses laughed along with the gasping Kumiko.

"Asuka!" Haruka cried. "Stop that!"

"Eh? But it's fun!" The said girl replied, unrelenting.

"T-Taki… H-help…" Kumiko managed to breathe out.

"Oh!" Taki put his fist to his palm. "I forgot to tell you guys this but…" Everyone turned their attention to him

"But?"

"Kumiko here is actually your new teacher who will be taking turns with me in teaching your English and music classes, as well as being the assistant advisor of the band!" Taki informed them happily while clapping his hands together.

"Eh?" Everyone was quiet. Asuka had stopped tickling the helpless Kumiko.

"EHHHH?!"

* * *

The next few moments of Kumiko's life, she found them very embarrassing and awkward. 'Almost' all the members of the band had knelt before her and apologized. It had been about ten minutes since Taki revealed that she was actually a teacher. 'He should have said it earlier then we all would've avoided this misunderstanding.

"Guys… I already said it was ok, didn't I" Kumiko looked away from the pleading eyes and puppy faces- or was it pleading faces and puppy eyes?- of her _students._

'Students, huh?' Kumiko smiled warmly at that thought.

"Alright you lot, it's time for practice!" Kumiko said in a faux-stern voice. "Show me what you can do." She commanded.

The students lifted their heads from the floor and looked at Kumiko to which she gave them a bright smile. "Do your best."

"Y-yes!"

* * *

In all her fifteen-going sixteen- years of listening to classical music, Kumiko never thought that it could make her feel anything but relaxation and peace, that is, until now.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She said frustrated. It was probably the tenth time they had stopped in the last six minutes and thirty-two seconds. She was stressed, frustrated, irritated, annoyed, slightly mad, the keyword being slightly- but not at her students, rather at the music- yet also felt pity for the students, All the things that classical music shouldn't make you feel.

"Hah… I can't believe this… Takiiii…." Kumiko whined childishly at her friend, forgetting she was still in front of her students.

'So cute…'

"Anyway," Taki cleared his throat." Seeing how Kumiko-sensei-"

"Sensei?" Kumiko felt weird being addressed in such a way.

"-is reacting, we will divide into sectionals. Kumiko-sensei will watch over the Bass and Trumpet sections. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Yes!"

"yes…"

* * *

The stare off seemed to be going on forever, but Kumiko's uncontrolled commenting broke off the silence.

"Natsuki?!" She exclaimed, surprised that her co-worker, not to mention friend from her part-time job, went to school where she was going to teach. 'Though I guess we're no longer co-workers since I quit.'

"Kumiko… what…"

"You know each other?" A short haired girl sitting beside Kumiko asked. They were about to do introductions as the section gathered, but as Natsuki approached, Kumiko was pleasantly surprised.

"Y-yeah sort of…" Silence ensued once more.

"So…" Kumiko began.

"So…?" Attentive stares were thrown at Kumiko.

"You're the bass section, huh?" Her statement was met with silence.

"How 'bout introducing yourselves to me?" It was more of a question than anything for Kumiko. These people just continued to stare at her. "Guys?"

"Oh! Yes, sure… sure." Said a little blond with curly hair. "Sorry about that. I'm Kawashima-"

"Sapphire." The short-haired brunette beside Kumiko interrupted.

"I told you to call me _Midori!"_ The girl fumed, though her little rant was only outright adorable. "Anyway," She said calming down. "Kawashima Midori on Contrabass." She finished her introduction.

"Contrabass? You?" Kumiko quickly covered her mouth. "S-sorry. I didn't mean it in an offending way." She apologized.

"It's okay, sensei!" The girl replied cheerily.

"Sensei…" Kumiko muttered. Somehow, she just couldn't get used to being called that.

"Gotou Takuya, I play tuba and this is Nagase Riko, also on tuba." The only male in the section spoke, gesturing to the third year tuba player beside him.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at Kumiko.

"Nice to meet you too." Kumiko replied. "Now… who's next?"

"Ah! Me! Me! Katou Hazuki on the tuba, just call me Hazuki, sensei." The girl with shining eyes who had been sitting beside Kumiko from the start introduced herself.

"S-sensei again…" Kumiko hung her head low. "Next?" Without looking up, she felt a strange presence behind her and shot op from her seat, successfully hitting her head against someone's jaw.

"Ouch~ Sensei… that hurt, you know!"

' _A beauty'_ was all Kumiko could think of. The girl she just hit with her head was a real beau- wait.

"Ah! You're the one who tickled me!" Kumiko pointed accusingly at the glasses wearing female.

"HI! Asuka here, the goddess of the euphonium!" She bowed dramatically.

"And your last name?" Kumiko asked, not wanting to call _this_ person who invaded her personal space, by her first name.

"Asuka's fine."

"Nah, I'd prefer to stay formal rather than casual." Kumiko replied.

"Even if you call Taki-sensei so familiarly?"

"We've been friends for a long time, so it doesn't count, also I don't use his first name.." Kumiko replied not missing a beat.

"Aww… still."

"Fine-"

"Yey!"

"-Next please."

"Huh? Don't ignore me Kumiko-sensei~!"

"What." Kumiko said coldly.

"Wah… sensei can be scary if she wants to." Natsuki commented, seemingly uninterested in the conversation.

"No need to sarcastically praise me for my nonexistent abilities, Natsuki. Not that my abilities are nonexistent." Kumiko replied, but then looked at the girl expectantly.

"What?" She seemed to have noticed Kumiko's eyes on her. "I don't need to introduce myself to you anymore since you already know me."

"Formalities Natsuki, Formalities." Kumiko told her. The girl in question, sighed.

"Hah… fine. Nakagawa Natsuki, euphonium. Me and Kumiko used to do part-time work together at this café and that's how we met." She introduced, answering the unspoken question as well.

"Ah." Everyone else commented dryly.

"Oh and _Sensei_ …" Natsuki said, laying heavy emphasis on the word sensei.

"Hai?"

"Asuka-senpai's last name is Tanaka."

"Thank you Natsuki." Kumiko bowed solemnly.

"Natsuki-chan! Why?!" Asuka cried. "Anyway, now that formalities are done..." She recovered, much too fast for Kumiko's liking. "Let's practice." Kumiko just stared. How this normally eccentric girl could do a total one-eighty into an actually serious person was too good to be true.

"I'm dreaming, right?"

"Huh?"

* * *

The practice went on for a few minutes and Kumiko picked up on a few things. Firstly, Hazuki was a total beginner, but could turn out good with a little coaching. Natsuki seemed to be uninterested, but the talent was there, just that she needed to practice. Sapph- Midori was surprisingly excellent on contrabass, Gotou and Riko were good enough, but could do better and…

"You weren't kidding when you said you were the goddess of the euphonium." Kumiko blurted out after listening to Asuka's flawless performance. Quickly replacing her shock with a smile she congratulated them for at least an on-par performance with regular band members of prestigious schools for people who just started practicing. "Good job."

"Heh… I personally think we could have done better though." Asuka said

' _I do agree with that.'_ Kumiko thought.

"And yes, I wasn't kidding about being amazing!" Asuka laughed returning to her annoying state, as Kumiko labeled her.

"At least you make up for your personality with your talent." Kumiko sighed tiredly, realizing it was about time she went to check on the trumpets. "Well, I'll be going now." She stood up to leave but was stopped by Asuka.

"Sensei… how 'bout you give us a sample first of how you play. I mean, you must have been assigned to the bass section because you could play something in it, right?" Asuka said. "I mean, normally, Taki-sensei would just let me take care of it. So, what do you play? Contrabass? Tuba? _Euphonium?"_

Kumiko didn't turn back. "Maybe some other time, Tanaka-san." Kumiko closed the door behind her.

"Asuka… you pushed a little too far on a sensitive subject." Natsuki stated, staring out the window.

"What? Why do you say that?" She asked innocently.

"Here." Natsuki threw a magazine she got from her bag at Asuka who caught it swiftly. "Turn to page fifty, on the special article, well not that you'd need to. It's on the front page anyway." Natsuki said without looking away from the window. It had started to rain.

* * *

Kumiko walked briskly down the halls, slightly irritated though she did not know why. ' _Is it because she reminded me of my past?'_ Kumiko shook her head. "I thought I had gotten over that."

"Gotten over what, sensei?"

"Gah!" Kumiko jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Sorry." Kumiko turned to see the source of the voice, her mouth turned agape and she stared openly, shamelessly. ' _Now that's a beauty'_

"Sensei?" Kumiko then realized that it was the girl who had plagued her mind that afternoon. Onyx hair, eyes the color of lilac.

"Hi." Kumiko muttered dumbly.

The girl tilted her head to the side in question. "Hi?"

"Ah! Um… Sorry about that I was just admiring how you looked and your fingers how they would look good if you held a trumpet and how it might sound awesome and…" Kumiko rambled.

"How did you know I played the trumpet?" The girl asked, not creeped out, rather she was interested.

"I didn't… lucky guess?" Kumiko replied, once more staring at the girl.

"Sensei, shall we go to the trumpets section? Actually, I was sent to get you." She told Kumiko as she grabbed her hand, not knowing the effect she had on her new _teacher._

' _She's- She's holding… we're holding hands! Not to mention her hand is so warm and soft and smooth and delicate to the touch and… and'_

"Sensei, we're here." The girl dropped Kumiko's hand as she dropped out of her pleasant cloud nine.

"Ah, yeah."

They slid the door open and found all the members seated and one of them stood up to greet Kumiko.

"Hi, I'm Nakasaeko Kaori. The leader of the trumpet section. It's nice to meet you Oumae-sensei." Kumiko thought she was nice. This person gave off the feeling of being responsible and not to mention, seemed like the popular-with-kouhai type.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kumiko shook her hand.

Kaori introduced all the members and Kumiko found out the name of the girl who had caught her undivided attention. ' _Kousaka Reina'_ Kumiko smiled as she thought of the name. ' _Reina'_ Kumiko recalled a country where the word "REYNA"-though spelled differently, it was pronounced similarly- meant queen. ' _How fitting. She's just like a queen. For me that is.'_ Kumiko blushed at her own thoughts.

* * *

 **(A/N: Of course "REYNA" is a Filipino word and it DOES mean queen in filipino. Teehee :P Anyway, clever, right? Okay I know it's not. No need to tell me it's not… I'm sorry I'm not a genius like Kumiko T-T Don't judge me! You don't know what my grades are like!)**

* * *

"Anyway, sensei… can you please listen to our performance and give us a few tips for improvement?" Kaori smiled.

"Ah… yeah." Kumiko replied, remembering the actual reason on why she went there. "Please start."

After Kumiko had assessed each student on their playing as an individual and as a group, she began to give them tips.

"You there… umm… sorry I'm still not so familiar with your names. Can you follow this as the position of your mouth? I think the way you're blowing is hard." She approached the girl and helped her reposition her mouth. "Good. Now blow and play this section for me, will you?" Kumiko pointed to a certain part that she knew this girl had a problem with.

"Okay." Once she started playing, her eyes widened in surprise. After playing she turned to Kumiko and hugged her on impulse.

"Thank you sensei! That sounded way better than I thought it would."

"True, it sounded better." Kaori smiled at Kumiko in admiration. "Sensei could you give me tips as well? I want to play in these certain intervals more smoothly. Sometimes I notice that I break my flow."

"Ah yeah. For this, I think you should try…"

As Kumiko finished with each player, she felt a hand dragging her to the corner of the room. She turned to see a grinning Taki.

"So? How's it feel? You looked like a real teacher back there. Have you considered teaching them? You already seem pretty attached."

Kumiko blushed. She was having such a fun-fun? was that it? She was having a fun time? Doing something like this, things that reminded her of that scarring failure in the pa-

"You really do love music, Kumiko." Taki laughed good-naturedly.

Kumiko smiled back. "I guess I do."

"So? Will you teach them?"

"Sure. Though it wasn't because I was impressed of their talent, rather I feel compelled to help out your sorry butt, Taki." Kumiko said laughing at Taki's hurt look, but quickly quieted down as her eyes became downcast. "But Taki… earlier, someone asked me to play. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Hmmm." Taki pondered for a bit. "You know, despite how they are, looking bored and uninterested with no drive, they- these kids really love music. Sooner or later, I think more students are going to ask you to play. You'll have to do that sooner or later." Taki told Kumiko quietly.

"Yeah." She replied as she kept looking at the students who were excitedly exercising the new techniques she taught them and played happily as they saw how they played and how it sounded so beautiful. Music truly was a beautifully scary thing. "I know."

"Well, I've finished up with the other sections, let's go back to ensemble." Taki told everyone.

"Yes!"

* * *

Walking back was no easy feat, especially for a very preoccupied Kumiko. Taki laughed at her expense as she bumped into a wall for the fifth time that afternoon.

"It's not funny…" Was all Kumiko could get out.

Upon arriving in the clubroom, everyone was seated and waiting for their teachers' instructions.

"Ok everyone, we'll do two rounds as a whole since it seems to be getting late and in a few minutes we will separate and go home." Taki announced. The band members complied and played their piece which sounded significantly better than earlier, in Kumiko's opinion.

' _I guess they do have the talent.'_ Kumiko smiled proudly. ' _Well I wouldn't expect any less from Taki and my students… MY students.'_ the word made Kumiko feel a bit embarrassed as she realized that she had acknowledged herself as something she denied so badly. ' _I guess it isn't that bad.'_

After the second round, everyone started fixing their things… Kumiko was about to head out until a student spoke up.

"Oumae-sensei!" He raised his hand, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Yes?" Kumiko asked, surprised to say the least that her student needed her for something.

"Question if you don't mind?" Kumiko nodded.

"Do you play any instruments?" He asked. Kumiko suddenly felt her hands and body go stiff. "Um sensei? I was asking-"

"I know, I heard." Kumiko said, words tight in her throat. There were just some things that she did not want to remember.

"Sensei!" Another asked "Can you give us a sample? We want to see you play, that is if you know how to." A female from across the room said.

Kumiko felt her left eye twitch and her body flinch when she saw them passing her a trumpet. That dreaded instrument that Kumiko left behind, though with Asuka looking at her in a funny way, she felt even more nervous.

"Don't be silly you guys." The glasses-girl spoke up. "Sensei here won't play the trumpet, she'll play this…" Asuka pulled out something from her bag and tossed it to Kumiko. A magazine. One that was issued several years ago. On the cover, it had the words " _ **Fallen** _ Genius Goddess of the Euphonium…"

" **Oumae Kumiko"**

"She plays the euphonium and is or at least she _was_ the world's greatest euphonium player, isn't that right… _sensei?"_ Asuka looked at Kumiko and she could've sworn she saw Natsuki mouth an 'I'm so sorry'. Kumiko smiled. She saw her vision shifting to the door and the next thing she knew, she wasn't even in the room anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so not good, huh? Sorry. I have exams next week and Camping on Wednesday-Friday. I tried to get this out at least, but not too pleased with it, sorry. Please review on what you think, thankiee… I need to do my projects now so… toodles. Oh and if you don't get the end, Kumiko ran away. Sorry it felt rushed. :(**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the new Chap! Sorry it took too long. I'm really sorry. Forgive me please! I'm powerless against… being lazy? Anyway, I really did enjoy this chapter. Wonder how things will go. Maybe… (warning spoiler) "Reina? Since when were we on first name basis?" (this is still for the 4** **th** **chap btw.) Anyway, I'm pretty… the first few scenes were fun with KumiRei interactions… YEY! Author-san** _ **finally**_ **decided to put romance in! Anyway, tell me how you like or not like it. Ciao!**

 **Thankyou to VanityWolf45: you sure that's not exaggerating? not really that Good, but thanks!**

 **shamanic demonator, aguss, xLaShay**

 **Wolfiestickel: Thank you for the correction!**

 **ExLeader75: Thanks!**

 **SnowLily: you're question from last time is answered here. ;)**

 **Bottoms up: Yeah... yeah she will be.**

 **MeatyBits: Yeah a bit sorry for her, but don't worry! Reina to the rescue here.**

 **NOw! Enjoy.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **Teachers And Brass Bands Chapter 3: Exasperation, Surprises and Classes**

"I already said I'm sorry!" The bespectacled girl wailed in exasperation.

"Don't say it to me, tell it to Oumae-sensei!" Haruka scolded.

Just moments ago, Kumiko had suddenly ran out, leaving everyone dumbfounded as to why, that is, until Natsuki and Taki explained everything-well not quite, but as much as they thought was reasonable.

"You were warned that it was a sensitive subject!" Haruka fumed, pinching Asuka's cheeks and stretching them with brute force. It was rare for the usually shy Club President to show this side of hers, but when she did, all the band members quivered in fear.

"… ah, ow-ow-ow… em sowwiiieee… Haawukhaaa…" Asuka sniffled and rubbed at her sore cheeks as Haruka relented and let go.

"Still… She's a teacher. She should just move on, suck it up and be an adult!" Asuka exclaimed defiantly.

"Tanaka-san." Taki's clear voice broke through the girl's supposed rant. "She's- Kumiko is still a teenager just like all of you. Although, the biggest difference between you is your experience as teenagers. Unlike you, she has not been able to enjoy a proper childhood."

"Still-!"

"She's a sixteen year old girl- much younger than you, in fact. Trapped in the illusion of 'being an adult', that is her life."

Asuka no longer replied.

"For someone, who since birth has experienced no failure, rising up so high and crashing so fast, it will be an experience that is hard to recover from, Tanaka Asuka," Taki looked her in the eyes. "You should know, or maybe you'll find out. And here I thought you might understand as her successor… _Goddess of the Euphonium_." The stare-down continued without any further exchange of words. Just silent communication. Not one dared to comment. Taki defending someone wasn't an everyday thing either.

"By the way," A voice broke the tension between the teacher and vice-president. "Where's Kousaka?"

* * *

"Hah…hah,hah… why… why did I… gah…hah-run away?" Kumiko asked herself between breaths.

She knew why.

Her annoying conscious bickered its way into her never-ending cycle of thought just to shove that fact in her face, the fact that she knew, all too well.

Kumiko looked up from her slouched position, taking some time to take in her surroundings. Seeing as her feet had led her to a little hill off to the side of the school, a few benches situated there, she opted to take a seat to clear her thoughts or… ponder on them till they'd voluntarily… hopefully disappear.

As Kumiko lost herself in the realm of her subconscious, her mind drifted to a memory, one that went back a few years ago. She was only eleven years old. It was the time she and her sister had first heard of the worldwide _concours_ to search for the 'God of the Euphonium'. It was an international competition for all players skilled in the euphonium to find the best of the best among them.

Both girls participated, at first being underestimated and put down due to their ages, but later on praised for their astounding talent.

After a rigorous battle to the top, Kumiko became the first " **'** _ **Goddess'**_ **of the Euphonium**." She murmured to herself.

"I was so… stupid." She sighed and wondered to herself all the 'If's and 'What if's that could have happened if only she hadn't changed her instrument a little over a year or so ago. "Would we have won?"

"Won what?" A voice piped up, startling Kumiko and causing her to yelp in surprise.

She turned around to see one person, someone she never expected to see. "Kousaka… Reina." The name rolled off her tongue as smoothly as a quiet brook in spring and as naturally as if her lips were made to murmur that name, even in the dead of night.

"Yes?" The girl tilted her head in confusion, something which, unbeknownst to her, was found cute by her young instructor.

"N-nothing. Wh-what are you doing here, Kousaka-san?" Kumiko swallowed the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach when the girl gave her an amused smile.

"I could be asking you the same question, sensei." She looked amused. "And besides, this is my spot." She continued as her eyes disappeared into slits, her voice clear as crystal and as a cool as the spring breeze. "Why did you run off all of a sudden?" Reina's eyelids fluttered open revealing curious eyes that bore into Kumiko's hazel.

"I…I just needed a little bit of air." She mumbled up an excuse.

"Hmmm… air, huh? Sensei," Reina felt hesitant in asking, but she just wanted to know something. "One year ago, or maybe more than that, the finals of a certain competition took place." Kumiko stiffened as she heard that. She knew. The girl knew and her greatest failure was something she hated to be reminded of.

"W-what about it?" Kumiko inwardly screamed for help, desperately hoping the girl would change the subject.

"I went to that concert. There, I saw an amazing trumpet player. Her playing was amazing, but…" Reina approached the bench Kumiko was seated on.

"But?"

"She seemed to lack the confidence and support from her bandmates. **They lost**. They fell to second place." She said in a soft voice, nearly a whisper as she stood in front of her enchanted teacher.

'That's right' Kumiko thought. They had lost. Second wasn't first, and it wasn't winning in her standards. Reina understood that, or so Kumiko hoped. The girl cleared her throat, pulling Kumiko out of her reverie.

"Sorry. That was a bit pushy. Let's change the subject." Reina suggested, sensing her companion's discomfort. "Sensei," She addressed Kumiko once more. "Isn't it awkward to be the former 'goddess of the Euphonium' and have to teach the current one?"

"EH?" Kumiko was puzzled. "The current one?"

"You don't know?" Kumiko wondered back to introductions, to a certain introduction that stunned her as she realized it.

" _ **HI! Asuka here, the goddess of the euphonium!"**_

"Tanaka-san is the…" Kumiko left the sentence hanging as Reina only nodded her head, sitting down beside Kumiko on the bench, making the teacher tense up. "I-I didn't know… after switching, I guess I no longer checked for the results of the yearly competition. Kumiko averted her gaze from drinking in the very presence of the girl.

"Mm… After you left, Asuka-senpai joined the competition, thinking you would compete that year. I met her there when I went to observe with my father. She said that the only reason she joined was to see if she could beat the champion who for almost four years, remained undefeated. She said she wanted to test her skills against yours." Reina laughed as she remembered how Asuka looked when she found out that _The_ Oumae Kumiko hadn't joined. Kumiko liked it, that sound.

"She was furious, you know. Even more when she discovered your sister hadn't joined either. She won, but was sour about it, told the media that there wasn't even a competition. You should have seen the judges' faces as her trainor scolded her."

"Wow… she must've been very determined." Kumiko imagined the eccentric third year as a serious person and it made her shiver.

"Very. That's why sensei…" Kumiko turned to look at Reina. "I think that's the reason she wants you to play." A strong gust of wind blew past them as they stared at each other 'til the student broke the connection.

" I don't think she knew about you switching to trumpet, though. When Nakagawa-san showed her the article about… _that_ , she was kinda shocked." Reina shared. "She must've been so pissed at you when you didn't join the competition and no longer stayed updated on your info and exploits. I guess it explains why she didn't recognize you at first. Honestly, I didn't either."

Kumiko was silent. She never would have thought that people would look at her like that; as a goal to reach, a model to follow. People like Kousaka Reina and Tanaka Asuka; it was quite unbelievable.

"Oumae Kumiko was an… excellent player," Reina spoke with nothing short of admiration. "but then suddenly," She turned her gaze and met Kumiko's eyes with a slightly frustrated yet questioning look. One prodding, begging for answers. "She suddenly stopped. Disappeared from the music world."

"Ahahaha…" Kumiko tried to laugh off the statement, but seeing the girl still seriously directing her gaze as she earnestly searched for that 'WHY' made her inwardly cringe in shame and she chose to once again hide her face from the other girl.

"It wasn't my greatest moment." Kumiko admitted, shattering the uncomfortable stillness of the moment, shifting her sight to the slowly changing colors of the sky. "I thought that maybe I could become a bit more…"

"Special?" Reina supplied with a strange glimmer in her eyes.

"Hmmm, I don't think that's quite it. More like I could challenge myself more, shine a bit more. Be a... _**star.**_ You could say my ego became too big for me to contain and it just… Well, that's how it was." The young teacher let out a heavy sigh. "My bandmates didn't like it, some said they were just jealous, but I think I understand. So they weren't so supportive, as you could see, but-" Kumiko teared up a bit, something that the lilac-eyed girl did not miss.

" _I deserved it."_

It was quiet. A soft wind passed by, ruffling those brown locks. Lonely hazel eyes filled with doubt in themselves blinked away tears threatening to spill. The soft atmosphere was quickly dismissed by the sound of the bell and the announcement for all students to go home.

Kumiko stood up and brushed off her pants as did Reina. "I guess it's time to head home. Goodnight Kousaka-san. I enjoyed the little chat." Kumiko smiled a smile that Reina knew she did not like. How could this person before her seemingly brush off all those strong and passionate emotions that she herself had watched unfold mere moments ago and act like she wasn't badly affected as she was earlier. As Kumiko turned to leave, Reina spoke up.

"Sensei," She took a deep breath. "It wasn't your fault, if that's what you believe." Kumiko's eyes widened. A lot of people had told her that, yet coming from this girl, the statement seemed all the more true. "And…" Kumiko gave her attention to the beauty in front of her.

"I will play the trumpet and catch up to you. I will become better than you so that you can see. You'll see that I'm special. And maybe… maybe." Reina looked at her shuffling feet.

"Kousaka?"

"You'll discover that you have been special for such a long time." This caused a full body blush to erupt from Kumiko as that 'special' girl ran away. She chuckled as she recovered, having a feeling that sleep wouldn't come so easily to her tonight.

"Special, huh." She chuckled as she dug in her pocket and pulled out two identical rings that hung on separate golden chains to form necklaces. One with a trumpet engraved on it and the other a euphonium. "… to be blessed and loved by the world of music," Kumiko clasped the two items in her hand close to her heart. "-is more of a curse than you'd know."

* * *

"Oumae-sensei… Oumae-sensei. Kumiko!" Taki yelled for about the tenth time since Kumiko arrived in the faculty room. "Your class starts in ten minutes and you're still here. What happened last night? Did you cry yourself to sleep?" He winced as he felt Kumiko's fist collide with his shoulder.

"I did not. I just… I was up most of the night, thinking."

"Thinking… yeah right." He scoffed. Kumiko sent him a glare.

"No one notices, but you can be a jerk sometimes, you know that?" Kumiko said as she gathered her lesson for the day and stood up.

"I know." Taki grinned. "Good luck!"

"Don't need it!" Kumiko shot back.

* * *

Kumiko nervously stood in front of the classroom door. The bell had just rung signaling the start of classes, yet here she was. Standing outside a door, waiting for divine intervention.

' _Say what?'_ Kumiko shook her head at her own bizarre thoughts. She just needed to suck up the nervousness and open the door. Yes. That's right. Walk in, looking like one of those really dignified professors, teach for the next hour then leave. Simple as that. Oh and introductions! She reminded herself. She couldn't forget those or else Taki wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Kumiko took one last deep breath before touching the door handle. ' _Here goes…'_

"G-goodmorning Cla-" Kumiko brought her greeting to an abrupt halt as she saw all eyes, including a fellow teacher's, on her. "S-sorry… I must've gotten the wrong room!" She bowed deeply and took off checking the names above the classroom doors for the right one.

"3-1, class 3-1… where is it… Oh there!" Kumiko walked in a fast pace and stood in front of that familiar brown door again, reenacting her mannerisms from earlier and opened the door walking in only to find about three dozen confused gazes looking at her critically. Oh and maybe one mischievous and the other two, slightly awkward and sympathetic.

"Crap." Kumiko said as she noticed a certain glasses-wearing beauty waving at her excitedly from her seat, and one very embarrassed twin-tailed president. Avoiding to look Asuka in the eye, Kumiko proceded to the desk, ignoring the questioning gazes of the students.

"Ah… so… good morn- GEH-" Kumiko stopped as Asuka appeared in front of her with her face a bit too close for comfort. "T-tanaka-san. If you could just…"

"Sensei! I, Tanaka Asuka, will take this opportunity to introduce your esteemed presence to all these mediocre peasants."

"You know you just insulted every single classmate of yours, Tanaka-san." Kumiko deadpanned.

"Yes. Yes I did." She stated proudly. "Anyway, may I have the honor?" Kumiko pondered. It _would_ save her the trouble of having to do it herself, but she wasn't so sure on how Asuka would do it.

"No weird intros?"

"I'll try my best."

"That isn't very reassuring." Kumiko sweatdropped, as did everyone who was listening in on their conversation.

"Anyways," Asuka spoke loudly as she did a complete one-eighty degree turn to face her 'audience'. "My dear students, erm-classmates, I would like to introduce to you our new teacher, which the principal announced as a fresh young teacher, who was kind enough to let her beauty grace ou-" A throat cleared, ending Asuka's exaggerated introduction.

"This is Oumae Kumiko-sensei. She's sixteen years old and despite being younger, she has graced us with her presence." Asuka then begun to clap.

"So she didn't edit out the grace part, huh?" Kaori tried to chuckle good-naturedly as she looked at her cru- best friend, seated beside her. "Haruka, you okay there?" She placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Shh… just a sec Kaori. I'm praying for Oumae-sensei's survival." She replied seriously with her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Um… okay?" Kaori was left undecided on whether she should take her best friend's words as a joke or not.

"Okay I'm done. So after band, Kaori wanna stop by that icecream shop?" Haruka asked with a soft smile.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Kaori replied with a bright grin while cheering inwardly.

"Okay. I'll tell Asuka and Aoi as well." Her bright grin faltered slightly.

"Ah… yeah." Disappointment coated the trumpet-playing girl's words, though successfully hidden by her well-practiced smile.

"Well… pretending I didn't just see that," Kumiko mumbled. "Can each of you stand up one by one and introduce yourselves?" Kumiko asked with a smile. The students nodded and introduced themselves, telling Kumiko a bit about their personalities and things they want her to remember about them, however the young teacher was seemingly distracted by thoughts of one _special_ student. Kumiko was on autopilot, nodding and going along with whatever she heard.

"Oumae-sensei." Haruka's voice called out bringing her out of her reverie. "That was the last person."

"Oh." Kumiko snapped out of her thoughts. "Ah. Yeah." Everyone just stared at her as she stood their awkwardly.

"Okay… shall we have our class?" Kumiko tried her best to act like she didn't just embarrass herself by staring off into space while introductions were going on.

"Um, a slight recap. I'm Oumae Kumiko and I'll be your English teacher for a while." Kumiko told the students who just nodded their heads, still having trouble digesting the information.

"OK. _**Shall we begin? Please turn your textbooks to page one-hundred and twenty-eight. Um… you there. Please read the first paragraph and explain how you understand it."**_ Kumiko instructed in perfect English.

"A-ah… yeah." The boy stood up and read it, having a good grip on the subject, but not as good as the instructor.

" _ **Very Good. Next will be… ah… Ogasawara-san."**_ Kumiko gestured to Haruka. " _ **Kindly read the next."**_

" _ **Yes Ma'am."**_ Haruka replied in english as she stood up. _**"The lady was hesitant. She knew of her husband's nightly exploits but could not bring herself to question the man that was her life, fearing to acknowledge the truth."**_

After explaining, the class clapped their hands as well as Kumiko for the well read passage and explanation.

Following her, Kumiko called on other students, from time-to-time, asking for their names as she couldn't really remember them that clearly due to… distractions.

* * *

Tanaka Asuka. The said girl was full of surprises, Kumiko concluded. During her turn to be called on to read, she had stunned everyone into silence with her accuracy and grace in grammar and pronunciation.

"Well done…" Kumiko replaced her amazed expression with a small smile, congratulating Asuka for the excellent performance as the said girl sat down. "Are you aiming to be a language expert, Tanaka-san?" Kumiko asked.

"No." Asuka replied with a smile. "I'm aiming to be famous euphonium player, known world-wide. Just like the person I look up to." Her smile seemed to have a bit of a dangerous edge, Kumiko noted.

"Tanaka-san looks up to someone? _The_ Tanaka Asuka?" Her classmates murmured.

"Who is it?" Someone asked. Kumiko swallowed thickly, praying that Asuka wouldn't say anything that involved her.

"The goddess of the euphonium." Asuka replied simply with a small smile as the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch break.

"Well, I guess class is over, right sensei? Everyone, enjoy your lunch!" The eccentric personality of Asuka returned as she left the room nonchalantly.

"Y-yes." Kumiko sighed in relief. Adressing the remaining students, "Enjoy your lunch everyone. I'll see you around." Kumiko gathered her books and went to exit the room.

"Oumae-sensei!" Haruka called. Kumiko turned at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about Asuka. Please don't mind her. She may be difficult at times, but please continue to take care of her, of us." Haruka bowed. Kaori was waiting patiently behind her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it Ogasawa-"

"Call me Haruka, please. Also… sensei, you can…" the girl looked nervous. "I know I'm not as talented or responsible as Asuka or Kaori or the others, but… please rely on me if you need help!" Her voice seemed to crack, Kumiko thought. This girl… she was insecure and felt inferior to the overwhelming talent that was Tanaka Asuka, despite that, she took on the challenge of becoming a president to their club. She never did realize that by doing so, she was braver than Asuka and bravery was exactly the thing that the other girl lacked.

"Haruka-san." Kumiko put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and squeezed. "You're more reliable than you think and I don't think anyone else could fill in your role as club president either. Your shy self contradicts your reliability and it hinders you from seeing your worth." She smiled.

"Sensei…"

"Kumiko is fine and… you're so responsible it's almost charming." Kumiko laughed airily. "Have a good lunch!" She called to the two girls as she left.

"Thanks." Haruka mumbled.

"Haruka…" Kaori called out. She had to admit, the small moment between Haruka and their teacher left her in distaste, but she had to thank the girl for bringing a stunning smile, much like the one Haruka was currently sporting, to the shy president's face. "Shall we?"

* * *

Back in the teachers' lounge…

"Ah… Finished!" Kumiko exclaimed as she stretched out her body. Being a teacher was hard, she had to admit, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun.

"So, enjoyed your first class, I presume?" Taki suddenly appeared beside Kumiko making her jolt in her seat.

"T-t-taki!" Kumiko held her hand over her heart, genuinely surprised.

"Hmph… drama queen." Taki commented.

"I'm not exaggerating!"

"Yeah, yeah. So anyway, answer my question. How was it? Did you enjoy your first class?" He sounded like an overly excited schoolgirl waiting for the latest gossip on her friend's lovelife.

"Enjoy… isn't exactly the word I'm seeing here. Made it through, would be more like it."

"Ah. Well I expected as much seeing that I let you take the class with Tanaka-san first."

" **So you knew?"**

"K-k-Kumiko… you" gasp "can let go of my tie now… You're kinda choking me." Taki gasped for air.

" **EH? I'm only fixing it for you .RU."** Kumiko's words were dripping with venom. Kumiko never called him by his first name… only when she was really REALLY pissed.

"O-oh r-r-really? But personally I think…"

Taki couldn't take it any longer and Kumiko's menacing gaze wasn't helping with anything.

"Hmmm?"

"It's too tig-" The statement was no longer finished as Taki limply fell to the ground. The spectating staff in the room did their best to mind their own business, which Kumiko was eternally thankful for.

"Shall… we have lunch?" Taki barely manages to get out as he regains his breath, holding out a hand towards Kumiko's direction as she picks up a neatly wrapped bento from her desk.

"Shall we?" She counters the question with her own and links arms with Taki who laughs as they head out of the room under the gaze of a few suspicious stares.

* * *

"So, I guess your mother is still trying her best to spoil you?" Taki once again shows Kumiko one of his playful grins.

"Ugh… yes she is. She just won't give up on it!" Kumiko sighed as they walked to the school's cafeteria.

"Well, personally I think that it's ok. You and Mamiko _did_ grow up a tad bit faster than the norm."

"Oi, is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No? Rather it's a compliment." Taki tugged at Kumiko's arm to make her walk faster as they entered the cafeteria. Despite being relatively large, most students didn't really eat lunch here, opting to spend time outside or on the roof or maybe in their own rooms, something that Kumiko would have preferred.

"Remind me why we're eating here again, and why am I even supposed to eat here too? And whywith you?" Kumiko asked as she unwrapped her bento watching Taki as the man went to buy his own meal. "Hah… he doesn't really need to take care of me. I can look out for myself."

"Still, don't you think it's rather sweet of him?"

"GAH! What? Oh… It's only you." Kumiko turned back to her food to ignore the newcomer.

"Oumae-chan~ Don't ignore m-ouch! The heck?!" Asuka cried.

"That was for what you did last time." Kumiko stated.

"Anyway," Asuka recovered _again._ "Are you? Are you?" Her eyes sparkled when she asked.

"Are we what?"

"Come on sensei, you know what." Asuka grinned deviously.

"Just tell me straight out."

"Obviously, she wants to know if you and Taki-sensei are dating, Kumiko-sensei." Haruka inserted as she sat down across the two with her own bento in hand. Kumiko choked on her food.

"WH-WHAT?! Why would you even think that?!" She screeched.

"Well because- oh right, mind if we eat lunch with you?" Haruka asked politely as Kaori took the seat beside her.

"Oh not at all, anyway… back to topic. WHAT?! Who planted that idea in your head? It better not be you Tanaka." Kumiko warned menacingly.

"Why me?"

"Cause Kumiko-sensei knows she can't trust you." Kaori said.

"That's not-! Ok maybe it is true." Everyone just raised a brow as if to say 'see my point?'

"OK, ok I get it, but you two just give off that kind of feel."

"What kind of feel?"

"Wha-?! Why does everyone just pop out simultan- AH!"

"Didn't think you'd still be ticklish there." A cool voice said.

"Well I am, Natsuki. I AM." Kumiko deadpanned as Natsuki joined them followed shortly by Yuko who opted to sit closer to her precious senpai.

"May I ask why you all chose to sit at MY table?" Kumiko asked rubbing her forehead in exasperation.

"Eh? But sensei, this is school property." Asuka stated matter-of-factly. Kumiko sighed.

"Never mind. Wrong question. Why are you guys eating lunch with me?"

"Because it's fun."

"So I can annoy you."

"Just want to?"

"We really do want to get to know you better."

"Protecting you from Asuka's stupidity."

"Hey!"

Kumiko just watched them all in disbelief. Never mind weird, these students were annoying!

"I'm going to eat lunch somewhere else." Kumiko announced and her voice told them that no one was to follow. She stood up and left her feet taking her up the stairs and to the roof. As she opened the door, a gust of fresh air blew past her. Her eyes adjusted to the light and what she saw took her breath away.

The cool blue of the sky, the soft clouds with their unique shapes, the peaceful quiet of the roof, the excellent view of everything around her, everything was so… beautiful it prompted Kumiko to wonder what it would've looked like had it been nighttime.

"I would've seen the…"

" _ **Stars…"**_

"Oumae-sensei?" That gentle voice again broke Kumiko out of her mesmerized state. As she turned around, she immediately decided that this… this sight was even more beautiful than the stars, but it would've been better if she had seen it at night. Something… someone that could even put those heavenly bodies to shame.

 _ **A goddess**_

" _ **Reina…"**_

* * *

 **A/N: OK I'm a jerk for letting this go on for so long without update. Couldn't find the right time. Forgive me! Now, TABB is finally updated. Don't know what happens next, but… stay tuned? Get it tuned? NVM I suck at humor. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the new chap. Look forward to the next. Tbh, I love Taki Kumiko interactions. They're so fun! ok so this I just noticed... I've corrected this thrice, but still wrong. The Noboru part Kumiko says does not show. THat's the part with .RU that you'll see. PLease understand and sorry for that.**

 **Thank you**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys! Happy New Year! Woohoo! Minna thank you for sticking with me for this year! Here's TaBB chapter 4! Enjoy! Sorry If I've been busy with a lot of heavy school work, competitions, concerts that were like what.. two days apart? Guys please forgive me and I hope you enjoy the chap!**

 **Forgot reviews!**

 **snowlily yeah it's tough to be "out" of the group and not liked. Reina has a pretty good role later on so look forward to that**

 **lineonthecanvas I know right? I felt a little TakixKumiko moment was cute... It could happen just to make Reina**

 **Everyone else, thank u!**

 **~Love, Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **Teachers and Brass Bands Chapter 4:**

"Reina…"

"Hmmm? Since when were we on first name basis, Sensei?" Reina said, slight amusement coloring her words. Kumiko blushed, realizing her slip.

"A-ah, sorry!" She quickly bowed. "W-what are you doing here Kousaka-san?" Kumiko said walking towards the girl with her lunch in hand.

"Doing what you were about to do?" Reina's sweet laughter filled Kumiko's ears as she thanked whatever intuition she had to come up on the roof today.

"Okay then, do you um… mind if I-?" Kumiko left the question hanging in the air, unsure if she should just seat herself and eat with her student or…

"I don't mind." The girl smiled. Kumiko was silently thankful that the girl did not reject her presence, although she wondered why she was so relieved.

The two of them ate in silence, not one speaking. It wasn't the comfortable kind of silence, mind you and Kumiko was starting to feel more and more awkward by the minute. Thinking it was in her best interest to break the silence, she tried.

"Kou-"

"How long… have you known Taki-sensei?" Reina suddenly asks, making Kumiko stop her statement to process the question currently on the table.

"Oh? Uh-uhmmm… probably five years or so? I met him before my sister entered college. At the… Oh. I met him first when…" Kumiko suddenly stopped.

"When?"

' _When I became the goddess of the euphonium'_

That was what Kumiko wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. That title was no longer hers after she had abandoned that route in her life. She chose to run away from it once again.

"It's nothing." Kumiko forced a small smile as she went back to her lunch.

"Hmmm… was it when you became the goddess of the euphonium?" Reina asked curiously as Kumiko choked on her food.

"H-how did you know?!"

"You just told me." Kumiko cursed under her breath for her vulnerability.

Reina giggled at how her teacher was acting. "When you act like that, anyone could see that you're just a teen like us. Anyway sensei, it was more of a guess. When I researched on you before, I remembered that it was around that time you won as I read on the article. You were eleven when you won, right? And you're sixteen now so I assumed…" Reina stared at Kumiko instead of continuing and left Kumiko to fill in the pieces.

"Yeah. That was the time when we met. He was one of the most feared spectators. Despite still being a student, he was already a well-known critic in the music world. We met there and he was one of the people who vouched for me in the competition." Kumiko recalled fondly.

"At that time, Taki was still the blunt, careless judge we all know, but he knew what he was doing. Thanks to him, no… If not for him, I'm sure I would've lost." Kumiko smiled at the memory.

"No." Reina said soundly, making Kumiko look at her in surprise. "You won because of your effort and your talent. Not because of others, but because of yourself." Reina told Kumiko with such conviction that all was still until Kumiko laughed.

"Thank you. I almost believed that."

"It's true though." Reina blushed.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Sensei,"

"Yes?"

"You really are a horrible person." Reina said with the brightest smile Kumiko had ever seen.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So class, that's the end of our lesson. I'll see you tomorrow then. Dismissed." Kumiko told her students as they stood up and bowed.

As the days went by, people were getting more and more accustomed to their really young teacher and less bothered by the fact that she was just their age, even younger in fact. And just as they were getting less and less bothered by that so was Kumiko towards her past and the band.

Kumiko walked towards the band room growing more and more anxious to see a certain 'special' person in particular, as well as hurrying to give a new piece that she had found for the guys to play.

Looking through the glass windows of the door, she could see that the students had just started moving the desks out of the room and as she opened the door, she came face to face with a slightly sweaty Reina.

Kumiko knew it was just because she might have been moving a lot of desks and the weather was quite hotter than it was yesterday. Still the thought of sweat trickling down porcelain skin as heat radiated from one body to another, Kumiko couldn't help but swallow.

"Um… Can you move a bit? This is kind of…" Reina pulled Kumiko out of whatever thought she had.

"So-sorry, I was just… uh… Nothing." Reina giggled at her teacher's reactions. Sometimes they were just too cute, yet other times… They were unbelievably terrifying and cold. As if the wrong words could lead you to oblivion once you catch that long, cold stare with a tinge melancholy and secrets.

The thought of seeing that face made Reina all the more interested.

"Ah, Kousaka-san, I already moved to the side. You can go now." Kumiko told the girl as she gave Kumiko one last smile before transferring the desk she was carrying into Kumiko's hands.

"Thank you for your help Sensei. Just put it in the next room."

"Okay. Over there rig- Wait what?! Don't push your work onto me." Kumiko scolded, but Reina had already gone inside the room once more laughing inwardly at the instructor's distress. "Hey don't ignore me!"

Reina really found her interesting. This new teacher. The one who could hide her emotions even better than Reina herself. Oumae Kumiko, you really are a horrible person.

"Kousaka!"

* * *

Introducing a new piece is never easy. Taki had always reminded Kumiko of that when they were still in the same band. You can't just push a piece to everyone and think that they will just go with it, especially when everyone is busy preparing for their first performance.

"I'm telling you Taki, this is a better piece! The one you chose might be good, but I have a hunch that with this, we'd have a good shot at the march!"

"Kumiko, we already started on it, also our time is limited. We can't learn a new one now."

"Then let's focus on this new one!"

"Kumiko! Don't be selfish. We are one band, one group. You can't just make changes by yourself!"

The rest of the band members pressed their ears closer to the door of the guidance office, where Kumiko was currently positioned. Taki and Kumiko were assigned as Guidance counselors for the students about a week ago, so now they were discussing a few… bumps in their plans.

"Come on! Trust me, the publicity we need, we can do this! You said it yourself. These kids are talented and I've acknowledged that, Taki!"

"Just because I know they're talented doesn't mean that they can just learn a new piece all of a sudden!"

"Noboru! Please…"

"No. And that's final Kumiko."

The band members listening in couldn't help but feel nervous about the ongoing conversation. While they were getting comfortable for warm-ups, Taki and Kumiko had been seriously discussing something which led to them leaving the room and also leaving he students curious. True what Taki-sensei was trying to point out to Oumae-sensei was something of great importance and should be thought about properly, yet the younger teacher refused to back down and that rendered the students slightly interested in what she had in store for them.

"To be fair, can't we let them listen to the song?" Kumiko said after moments of silence.

"Kumiko, we haven't even presented to them the idea of SunFes. I was planning on telling them today and to keep the piece we have been studying and using for drills to be the final piece."

"That's so boring!"

"Kumiko-!"

"What happened to the daring Taki Noboru? The one who challenged everyone to study the school's winning piece within two weeks?"

"That was different! Don't try to challenge me Oumae. This is to be safe!"

"Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Why won't _you_ listen?!" Taki sounded more and more stressed. "You're so stubborn Kumiko."

It was quiet again and everyone eavesdropping grew steadily uneasy as to what the results would be.

"Fine." Taki's voice was quiet and tired. "We will present the idea of joining SunFes and the piece. If even one student says that it might be too hard we go with my plan okay?" He negotiated.

"One? Five please. One wouldn't be so fair for my side, you know." Kumiko begged to differ.

"Fine, fine ,fine! Whatever. If five people comment on it being hard then I win."

"Deal." Kumiko said.

"Alright. Shall we? The students must be waiting."

The door knob turned and the listeners all go up to make a run for the room as to not be discovered. Some opted to go back to the practice room while others went the opposite direction to look like they were just about to go to the room while others went to the bathrooms and drinking fountains.

Taki and Kumiko stepped out after their very intense bickering.

"I am never going to allow this a second time, got that?" Taki told Kumiko as she grinned.

"I know. That won't stop me from trying though." She bumped her shoulder against Taki as they walked through the corridors.

"I know." Taki grinned as well and returned the playful gesture. The spectating students sighed in relief as they saw he earlier tension between the two disappear. They all headed for the room to start practice.

* * *

"So everyone, we'd like to propose something. The regular SunFes is coming up, which I hope you've heard of before." Taki told the students after their first set of practice while they were having their break.

A collective response was given as the students hummed in approval and nodded their heads.

"Good. So, getting straight to the point, We're joining."

"Wow that was seriously straight to the point." Kumiko slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry. Habit."

"Uh-huh." Taki eyed her then continued. " Anyways, since we're joining, Kumiko-sensei wants to present a new piece. Everyone please view your parts and tell us if you have any concerns." Taki gave Kumiko a look which she ignored as she handed out the parts.

"Hmmm… Rydeen Ymo?" Yuuko, one of the trumpet players said the piece's name aloud. The section leaders had briefed everyone beforehand about what they had heard, hoping that they could play the new piece that Kumiko strongly defended.

"Looks interesting enough." Another commented from across the room.

A few murmurs here and there about how the piece seemed pretty ok and how they were agreeing on it, but Kumiko had a gut feeling that it wouldn't go so well.

As always, the ever intelligent Asuka put her hand up to say what everyone was dreading. "Won't this be a bit troublesome? Learning this so close to the festival?" Everyone inwardly groaned and sighed. There it went. Whispers here and there also went about fearing the possibility of failing.

"But, I guess if everyone is interested, we could do this." Asuka grinned, another idea popping into her head.

"Sensei! Taki-sensei! How about we have a vote? About who wants to play this piece and who doesn't?"

"That's fine with me." Taki replied and announced "All in favor of the new piece?" Majority of the members raised their hands but a few did not, making Kumiko anxious.

"All those who are not in favor." One, Two Three hands went up. "Any more?" One more hand went up. They waited but only four hands went up.

"I guess that decides it. We are playing the piece Kumiko-sensei brought." Taki sighed and scratched his head, but smiled in the end. "Make sure you practice it well guys."

"Yes!"

* * *

Kumiko was walking home tired from practice, but also very satisfied with the results. She had convinced Taki and the band tried their best to learn. It was a great feeling. Giving everyone tips to improve, watching everyone grow, Kumiko enjoyed every minute she had with the band, but also every minute she spent as a teen teacher.

Kumikok pulled out her spare keys and unlocked the door. No one seemed to be home and a letter on the fridge confirmed that. She sighed. The possibilities were that her mom and dad went out on a date and her sister was staying overnight at work.

Climbing up the steps, Kumiko lazily viewed the picture frames that hung on the wall. pictures from when she and her sister were younger and more… driven.

A certain picture caught her attention. The picture of an eleven year old Kumiko, a euphonium and a trophy. She smiled a bit as she looked fondly at the young girl's expression, but suddenly frowned a sad feeling overwhelming her as she saw the instrument.

Kumiko opened her bedroom door and flopped down on the soft bed as she was lost once more in her thoughts. Facing her little table in the center of the room, she saw her cactus and talked to it, we she usually did when she was pondering.

" _You confused again today_?" She said in a small voice she had dubbed for the cactus. " _Shall we talk about it then?_ "

"I wonder if cutting off completely from playing music was a good choice." Kumiko finally voiced out her worries. "I mean I still love music, but I don't think I can ever play again. It's too… _**scary**_."

" _Do you still want to play_?" The cactus-voice asked. Kumiko shrugged.

"It's not like I haven't thought of the possibility, but… I don't know."

" _You don't_?" The cactus asked.

"I don't." Kumiko glared at it.

" _Hmmmm…_ "

"Ugh, I'm starting to think that talking to you wasn't such a good idea." Kumiko fell back and lay on the floor, spotting her cabinet half-open. She stood up and walked towards it. Inside, an assortment of things and clothes lay. Kumiko pulled out the things on the bottom and revealed a loose wooden plank and moved it to the side.

Trophies, medals, certificates, pictures, albums, they all lay scattered. A certain trophy in the shape of a euphonium glimmered in the dim lighting of the room. Kumiko picked it up and traced over the engraving.

 _ **Goddess of the Euphonium**_

 _ **Oumae Kumiko**_

" _ **The first person to have won his great honor; A child who has reached the moon, A true star."**_

"Heh, yeah right. Star my ass." Kumiko placed it back and it hit something underneath with a thud. Kumiko moved everything aside and pulled out a black case with star stickers and glow in the dark stars stuck all over. A tag with child-like penmanship spelled out the name **Kumiko** in crayon.

A flash of memory flooded Kumiko as she pulled out the strange case and placed it beside her bed. She unlocked the case and the instrument glittered and shone like it was brand new. Kumiko grabbed it and cradled it carefully in her lap.

Holding it so close, she unknowingly positioned her fingers and they played a rhythm familiar to Kumiko. Her mouth also steadied itself as she blew, producing a sound she hadn't heard in years.

 _Tak-taka-tak-tak-tak_

 _taka-taka-taka-taka-tak_

Her fingers went smoothly over the instrument as if she was only playing for the mere fun of it. And she was.

* * *

Kumiko hadn't noticed how long she had been playing, but by the time she finished, she was out of breath and lay flat on her back, her euphonium resting heavily on her stomach. A sense of euphoria washed over her and she felt the need to play one last song.

A soft melody was what it was. Though, she was playing alone, Kumiko could hear all the other parts as if she were still in her band, the trumpets, trombones, horns, flutes, clarinets, the percussion instruments, the contrabass, tuba. They all blended together beautifully in her head and before she knew it, the song was finished.

Kumiko breathed in and out, sweat and a few silent tears trickled down her face. She wiped them all away, but found more coming down.

Clapping.

Kumiko looked to the source of the sound. Her mother was there standing at the doorway hands together clapping as loudly as she could. Her sister and father were also there, the former with tears streaming down her face as well.

"That was beautiful!" Her mother exclaimed as she knelt down and held Kumiko's shaking hands.

"You did it! You played! I thought you had thrown everything away! They are all still here." Mamiko ran and glomped her younger sister crushing her under the weight of the euphonium. Her mother took the heavy instrument away and hugged both girls.

"I am so proud of you Kumiko." She whispered. The few droplets of tears turned into a strong river flowing down Kumiko's face as she wailed.

"We are all so proud. You did it. You were able to face it. Kumiko."

"Mmm…" Kumiko could only manage a hum as she continued to cry into her mother's shirt. Her mother rubbed comforting circles on her back as if to tell her to let it all out.

"You can tell us if you want. Don't hold back." Mamiko whispered. Kumiko felt a chain shatter. Her emotional wall came crashing down as she poured out all her insecurities.

"We didn't win mom! They didn't like me!" Kumiko let it all out.

"shhh… I know dear." Her mother could only be there at the moment.

"They hated my trumpet. They said it was all my fault!" Kumiko broke down. "They told me I wasn't good enough, that… that… I could never make us win. Mom!" She wailed.

"Miko-nee, It hurts! It really hurts!" Mamiko felt more tears roll down.

"I know, I know."

"They hated it. My playing, my trumpet, my solo… they hated me!" Kumiko screamed as her father joined their group hug.

"Shhh… calm down now, no one could hate you."

"B-but!"

"Shhh…"

"We will always be here for you." her father spoke. "Even if everyone is against you, even if the stars fall, we will always be here, right next to you."

" _ **Thank... you."**_

What Kumiko did not know was that her family had let in a guest. Someone who just wanted to deliver a music sheet from the school, but ended up hearing more than she should have.

"Sensei..." It shouldn't have gone like this. Reina felt as if she had just stepped on private territory, she had heard something she shouldn't have. "I wish you all the best." The trumpet-player said.

* * *

"K-kousaka-san?!" Kumiko was surprised at the presence of her student as she came down the stairs. She was thankful she had taken the time in the bathroom to clean up her act. "Wh-what are you doing here? Oh did you need something? Was I long? I'm sorry, let me get you some tea-"

"No need sensei. I was just sent here to drop something off." The girl explained as she approached Kumiko by the stairs and took the piece out of her bag.

"Here." She held it in Kumiko's direction but not within her reach.

"Ummm... Kousaka-san? I can't reach." Kumiko took a step forward but felt a hand tug at her own and the last thing she realized she had been engulfed in a warm and sweet-smelling hug.

"K-K-Kousaka-san?!" Kumiko felt her face heat up and her heart beat straight out of her chest. "Wh-wha-"

" ** _Reina_** " The girl whispered her name, but to Kumiko it felt like the whole world had heard it.

"K-Kou-"

"I am _here_... I'll _always_ be here... **_Kumiko_**."

And as fast as the cooling breeze came, it left, along with the snow spirit that entranced the sorrowful star.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys! Here's a preview! Of next chap? It's a bonus hihihi...**

 **"Good morning Kousa-"**

 **"Reina."**

 **"AH yeah... Re-rei- Kousaka-san."**

 **"Kumiko-sensei... Reina."**

 **Anyway, that's it and Happy New Year! me and my fam are like staying up all night doing Karaoke and late exchange gift... Haha XD So g'night and kindly leave a review minna!**

 **~Love lots, Shintori Khazumi**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Been out of commission for a while... ehehe... Sorry I lost all my story files since it couldn't be recovered when our cpu broke down for the umpteenth time, well... to everyone who has been supporting me and liked this... thank you. OH! Lineonthecanvas-san, hope you like the TaKumi thing here... hahaha, although TakiXMamiko is implied :P. Once again, thank you for reading and... enjoy.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi.**

 **Teachers and Brass Bands Chapter 5: Shooting Star**

* * *

Kumiko lay quietly on her bed, unmoving. She had her arms and legs sprawled out all over and her hair was disheveled. She hadn't left this position since the night before and she did not seem to have any other plan than to just lay in the comfort of her room.

"I don't want to go to school." She sighed into her pillow, changing her body angle for the first time in hours.

Memories of last night came flooding back. She had somehow found enough courage to go rummage through all her unwanted past, she actually picked up her euph and played it again after all those years, but all the negative emotions stayed and she felt it after her parents and sister walked in on her. She cried like a baby. To make matters worse, Kousaka Reina- she had seen Kumiko at her worst.

But more importantly…

' _I'm here... I'll_ always _be here…_ _ **Kumiko**_ _.'_

"What the hell was that?!" Kumiko groaned rolling around in her bed.

School today was gonna be a pain and she knew it. It would be as awkward as hell with Kousaka Reina and if Taki caught wind of it- well she didn't really care either way as long as he kept his mouth shut.

"GAH!"

"What's wrong honey?" Her moter's worried voice floated up her room along with the sweet smell of toast and butter and hot chocolate.

"Nothing mom!" She yelled back, getting comfortable under the covers-again.

"Well you better get ready for work if you don't want to be late." Kumiko tensed. "You're not planning to slack off, are you?" Kumiko groaned as she got out of bed.

She cursed as she tripped on some of the things she forgot to put away last night and once more remembered her shame. Reaching the bathroom, she slipped and fell on her back, letting out a large yelp.

"Ugh… I don't wanna go to school."

* * *

As expected, Kumiko did not enjoy her morning very much. She arrived at school making it on time, barely. Her students had been extra talkative for some apparent reason, and the vending machine had refused to accept her money.

It was lunch and Kumiko hurried to take her spot on the roof.

Opening her lunchbox, she saw a few onigiri with cute faces on them, as well as a few side dishes, placed neatly, almost as if it was forming a little band. Well at least her mom knew how to cheer her up.

As Kumiko was about to dig into her food, she heard the door to the roof open. The person was not other than Kousaka Reina, Kumiko's top distraction for the day- or year.

"Hello Sensei." She greeted with a nod.

"Good morning Kousa-"

"Reina." Kumiko quirked a brow at this, then remembered last night, when this girl had addressed her by her first name, no honorific anywhere.

"AH… yeah…" It felt so awkward, she couldn't even form the word in her mind. "Re-Rei- Kousaka-san."

"Kumiko-sensei… Reina." Kumiko gaped out how effortless Reina had said her first name.

"Rei… Kousaka-san, what are you doing here?" Kumiko changed the subject, lest she be too broken to continue.

"Can't I be here? And don't change the subject." Reina scolded.

"You could say it so easily the other day?" Reina pointed out.

"TH-that was… I wasn't-" Kumiko was slowly getting more and more flustered. Something flashed in her mind and she blushed deeper. "A-a-and w-what was that? That thing about you being…"

"Hmm?"

"It was just..."

"Kumiko, Reina." The black haired beauty pointed to her teacher, then to herself. "If you can't say my name, I won't listen to your instruction."

"Th-that's not fair! I need you to listen, otherwise how would I teach you?" Kumiko debated with the student.

"Show me by playing?"

"I can't-"

"Can't what?" Reina tried to draw out Kumiko's weakness. "You can, or was it some ghost who played that piece I heard?" She grinned at her teachers expressions. She was just too fun.

"I-I! F-forget it!" Kumiko's thoughts were running wild, in contrary to the girl beside her who was peacefully eating her lunch.

"…sensei… ko-sensei… Kumiko-sensei!" Said teacher snapped out of her train of thought.

"What?"

"That was the bell." The black haired beauty calmly stated.

"So? Wait- bell? What bell?"

"The bell that says it's time for class?" Reina explained as she got up, brushing some dirt from her skirt. Throwing one last smirk over her shoulder, she bid Kumiko a smug farewell. "Have a great afternoon, sensei."

"I wasn't planning on it!" Kumiko yelled at the retreating figure. Everything Reina had just said, finally clicked as she cursed her luck.

"My lunch!" She had no more time to attend to it. "Kousaka…"

* * *

Kumiko walked through the halls with this air that warded off all students. The 'Don't bother me or I'll break your neck' aura was strong with the young instructor and she'd much like to keep it that way.

"Damn Kousaka… damn lunch bell… gonna murder it so it'll never ring…"

One unlucky soul just had to walk up to her. "Umm… Kumiko-sensei… a-about the assignment…"

" _ **Huh**_?"

The glare sent her way got the poor girl shaking in her boots. "T-the… the assign-"

" **What.** "

"N-nothing! I'm SO so sorry! I'll never bother you again!" The student ran away as her friends tried to comfort the terrified soul.

You had to be either brave or stupid, or bravely stupid (stupidly brave?) to even try and get in Kumiko's way as she is now. And right now, there was no such man brave enough to face the storm.

Taki.

Neither brave nor stupid. He was just simply… Taki Noboru.

"Ku-mi-ko-chwan~" He slid an arm over the girl.

"I think there's a spider on my shoulder. Maybe I should kill it right now." Kumiko said coldly, not even sparing a glance or a greeting.

"Ahahaha…" Taki laughed nervously, removing his hand. He still wished to be a director, and being a first class witness to Kumiko's Karate tournament during her thirteenth birthday, he was just not ready to retire yet.

"What's got you in bundle of 'touch me not or I shall deliver my hand of justice upon thy face.'?" Taki asked her curiously.

Kumiko raised a brow but proceded with her pace.

"You confused about something? Not that you're not already confused, but-"

" _ **Haha**_. No need to insult my preferences Taki." There was no way Kumiko would share the happenings of last night to this sinister creation. "And what about you? Being single's the life for me, is that your motto?"

"I'm not-!"

"NGSB?" Kumiko's eyes widened in feigned shock. "Or-… are you? You're Ga-"

"No! For your information, I do have a _girl_ friend." Taki said loudly, putting extra emphasis on the 'girl' part.

"Yeah and a friend is all she is, right?" Kumiko laughed at Taki's face. His expressions that were so rarely seen came flowing out.

"N-no… we've been- it's a work in progress and it's… progressing very nicely." Taki tried to regain his composure.

"And here I had talked to Mamiko-nee and all she said was 'I don't think I have much time for love.'" Kumiko tried to copy her sisters voice, which almost sounded spot on. The composure Taki had tried to save drained from his face.

"She said what?! And after all- I mean, I never said it was Mamiko, wait wh-why would I even-"

Kumiko laughed as the bell for her next class rang. The growling in her stomach seemed to disappear as she was filled to the brim with laughter. Messing with Taki just made her day, as it always has.

"Kumiko!"

* * *

Practice, huh.

Just when Kumiko thought she had gotten over her fear of brass instruments, here it was again… the anxiety. Also the knowledge that Tanaka-san would try to get Kumiko to play again. She had been relentlessly bothering the professional as each practice went by.

"SEN…Seiiiiiiiii!" Speak of the devil. Kumiko braced herself for the usual glomp that came with the bundle of eccentric energy that was Tanaka Asuka.

"I think I need the toilet." Kumiko started walking the opposite direction from the club room.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Taki's sudden appearance surprised the two females as he placed a firm grip on Kumiko's left hand and nodded to Asuka who, in turn, took her right. "Now, practice, practice!"

"Practice!" Asuka chanted along as they entered the room with complete attendance.

Taki brought Kumiko to the center and left her standing there. After a few moments of silence, he sighed. She didn't take the hint. "Oi, please take responsibility and lead the practice. You were the one who ridiculously suggested to learn a new piece and got everyone to go along with it. Go on, you're in charge."

Kumiko sighed. Sometimes, when Taki didn't agree to things, he'd wash his hands clean beforehand if he knew it would end in disaster. She didn't think he still had that trait, but maybe he didn't. Kumiko looked at him again.

It wasn't the same as before, she knew that. This time, Taki wouldn't leave. He was just entrusting Kumiko with the leadership of whatever choice she had made, not only for herself, but for the sake of the band. That brought a small smile to her lips as she gave out a deep breath.

"All right, shall we start? Prepare your instruments. This is gonna be a long one."

* * *

Kumiko swore her arms would just fall off her body, tired as they were. The group was getting nowhere so she had separated everyone into their respective sections.

"Is directing always this hard?" She questioned the male teacher seated across the room.

"Yes, yes it is." He said sipping coffee from his mug.

"Don't your arms get all tired from waving them around?" Kumiko asked once more as she rubbed the sore limbs.

"You're just not used to it yet, Kumiko." Taki replied as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Though I do congratulate you."

"Hmm?" Kumiko was confused at this statement. What did Taki mean?

"You win-well, you won me over. Going for a new piece seems to be the right choice of direction for the band right now." He smiled as he stood up, placing his drink down and began to pace around the room.

Kumiko gaped until she felt her facial muscles form into a dopey grin. Taki had actually acknowledged her and her efforts. "It's been a while since you've done that." She whispered to herself as Taki patted her head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oumae-sensei!" A student came into the room. "Can you help us for a bit? We're having trouble with some parts."

"I'll be right there!" She replied as she turned back to Taki, the silly smile still on her face. "See ya." She stuck out her tongue as she hit the older man's shoulder and ran before he could grab her and seek revenge.

"Hah... See ya." Taki smiled, feeling a bit nostalgic. "Such a child."

* * *

"Oumae-sensei, how do you play this part?"

"Sensei! My trumpet sounds weird!"

"Sensei I-"

"W-wait! Give Sensei I break, yeah?" Kumiko pleaded after being flooded with requests. "I'll get to you one by one, ok?" She started with the first student.

Currently, she was in the trumpet section, helping them with a certain difficult area in the piece, as well as dealing with the trivial problems that came with the beginners. Also... there was the HUGE distraction just sitting close by.

"Kousaka Reina." Kumiko muttered under her breath.

"Yes?" Kumiko jolted. "Do you need something sensei?" Reina asked innocently with a tilt of her head.

"You heard that?" Kumiko blurted out. "I mean.. ummm-"

"I believe most musicians have developed a keen sense of hearing from all the playing and tuning. I guess not all have?" Reina stated with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kumiko was clearly offended and it took every ounce of self control that she had to not just say whatever it was she was capable of saying with her blunt manner of speech.

"What I mean to say is-"

"Alright, that's enough."

"Nakaseko-san..." Kumiko sighed in relief. "Finally someone more... ehem, Should I say respectful and more... disciplined." She inwardly patted herself on the back for gaining a scowl from Reina, which made her all the more pleased.

"Are you implying that I am-"

"I said enough!" Once more, Kaori stepped between the two. "Mou, sensei, please act more like an instructor than a child." She scolded.

"Wha- but she started it!" Kumiko pointed at Reina with a pout, garnering a few giggles from the other students.

"What do you expect her to act like? She is a child." Reina grinned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "This is exactly why I will not take instruction from someone who won't even hold her instrument." Kumiko knew she was being baited into Reina's little challenge- her little game, but... she'd be damned if she let this little arrogant kid, who she could beat in a trumpet competition any day, get the better of her.

Miraculously, she still found an inch of quick wittedness and common sense in her to refuse.

"Just because I don't hold my instrument anymore, it does not, by any means, define my ability as an instructor." Kumiko cheered inwardly as Reina stayed quiet. Victory was hers- or so she had assumed.

"You're just scared aren't you, coward?" Reina threw a challenging smile at Kumiko as she felt a vein pop.

"Kousaka!" Kaori tried to warn her underclassman.

"It's okay, Nakaseko-san. Thank you very much... but I think-" Kumiko glared at Reina stepping forward, having an advantage in height as she leered down on her infuriating student. "-that I would just _**love**_ to have a little practice with Kousaka here." She tried to say sweetly, but the venom behind the words was evident to everyone in the room. "May I borrow a trumpet?"

"Y-yes, of course." Kaori replied as the other's scrambled about to lend their instrument.

"No need." Taki said from the door, entering with a black case in his hand.

"Taki that's-" Kumiko's eyes were wide in shock. "You- did you?"

"I kept it after you threw it away when the school lost." Taki handed over the case, clean and neat, kept in good condition. Kumiko was surprised to say the least. Did the trumpet hold any sentimental value to Taki as it did to her? They _did_ practice together all those years ago, but...

"It was a shame you threw it, after it cost so much... This thing was really expensive you know?" Kumiko flicked Taki's forehead. So much for sentimental value.

"You-"

"Also, how could you throw away the only gift I gave you, the one we would practice together with. Where your trumpet career started, along with me beginning my directing, a memento, if I do say so myself."

"Noboru..."

The students grinned and giggled among themselves, shooting Kumiko teasing looks and whispering the start of ridiculous rumors that would soon encircle the whole campus.

"Ah, but you were really cuter then compared to now. Hahahaha, I mean look at your face!"

It was decided that Taki-sensei deserved that kick to the side, that sent him flying across the room and all swore to keep it a secret because it was a mutual thought shared. It was divine intervention, said most students.

"Well, now that I've-ehem- refreshed my mind, let's have a little game, Kousaka." Kumiko smiled and assembled her trumpet as she began testing it out, blowing and pushing the piston valves and played a few exercise scales to warm up.

She tried to get all her memories of playing the trumpet intact and tried to recall the few pieces she had played. Once she knew she was ready, she told Reina to play first.

Needless to say, while the girl played, a crowd had begun to gather outside the doors, attracted by the clear and snappy tune of J.N Hummel's Trumpet Conerto, Third Movement. A prideful and an obviously very tricky piece. Even a non-musician could tell. Teachers and loitering students who had no club, even those who were within hearing range, and the other band sections stopped and gathered to listen to the sound of the girl's trumpet.

Kumiko was impressed that she could attract so many bystanders, but that wasn't the only impressive thing. Her playing, by far was the best Kumiko had heard from this group of second-rate musicians, and she was starting to change her view of Reina. She smiled her first genuine smile of the day, not prompted by the satisfaction of petty fights and insults, but peace.

A resounding wave of applause was heard as Reina finished her piece. She took deep breaths as she bowed to the audience. Once everyone calmed down, only one pair of hands continued to clap. Reina lifted her head to face the prodigy instructor.

"Hmmm, not bad. To think you could gather this much attention after school." Kumiko felt peaceful as she decided on her piece. At first, she wanted to play a snappy one like Reina's, but maybe not having been able to hold the trumpet for so long would result in a disaster if she just tried a piece that was too risky.

'Well, that's not the only reason.' Kumiko thought. The piece she chose was an emotional support for her. The first piece she had played in a competition and one that Taki had picked out just for her, despite him being very busy with classes. "Now, **_This_** is a memento." She said to no one in particular as a smooth mellow tune drifted into everyone's ears and gave off a blissful feel.

Kjetil Bjerkestrand's "Fanfare", was echoing in the room as everyone leaned forward to hear more of the angelic sound. Reina was rendered reactionless and quiet, cursing herself for being drawn in and admiring the work of a rival at that moment, but she knew it couldn't be helped. You couldn't say that it was because of the piece, the atmosphere it rendered was like this, or that you would be judged based on how simple or hard what you played was- No.

Reina knew the technique and delivery her teacher showed were superior in every way. Coupled with the emotions behind the playing, Reina admitted defeat by a landslide.

Kumiko finished playing. There was no cheers, no clapping, no shouts of admiration of how 'cool' it was... It was just quiet as everyone stared, some gaping in amazement. There was no reaction... yet.

Taki smiled as he counted to three, leaning on the door watching the scene unfold.

"Th-that was..." Someone whispered.

"Amazing, sensei!" Kumiko was immediately fussed over and pulled into an interrogation that she was hoping to avoid. "How can you play like that?!"

"What made you stop?"

"Can I play like you someday?"

"Sensei! What is your secret?"

"Excuse me, sensei." Asuka's voice suddenly rose above all others. Kumiko turned to look at her confused. "If you can play the trumpet, when will you show your true skill."

"Huh?"

" **On the euphonium**." Asuka's face was stern and somehow, Kumiko detected a hint of disappointment. As if she had done something wrong and Asuka was angered by this.

"I-" Kumiko's mind went blank.

* * *

"I ran away again, didn't I?" Kumiko sighed flopping down on her bed, exhausted. She knew she had bolted the minute her mind went blank. It was probably her defense mechanism- running away.

"Ugh... tomorrow will be another day in hell?" She buried her face in the softness of her pillows, and then turned to her cactus.

"Hey..."

 _"What, you acknowledge your gayness?"_

"No! I mean, I probably have since quite some time ago, but... man is this really helping me?" She questioned herself.

" _Are you trying to figure out when Noboru and Mamiko-nee will come out?"_

"That's just gross. No."

Kumiko decided talking to herself wasn't the best way to let out her pent up frustration.

"Talking to myself isn't the best way to let out my pent up frustration."

"Glad to hear that." Kumiko jumped out of bed and stood ramrod straight as her heart beat ran wild.

"Nee-chan!" She groaned.

"Ahahaha, sorry! I didn't- hahaha... didn't... I did- wahahaha!"

"Stop laughing!" Kumiko felt her whole face go red.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Mamiko said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "And what's this about Taki and me?"

"N-nothing." Kumiko turned away from her sister. "What are you still doing here?" She questioned as the presence of her sister drew nearer as she sat on Kumiko's bed, patting the spot beside her so that her younger sister would sit as well.

"I thought that... maybe you'd like to share what's bothering you?" She smiled as Kumiko stayed silent. "You can vent, I don't care."

Kumiko leaned against her, an action that surprised Mamiko. "Ma-chan, I'm still scared."

Mamiko's eyes widened as nostalgia hit her. They had drifted apart some time as siblings, so sitting here like this felt like going back in time to a dream. "Scared of what, Mi-chan?" Even the pet names brought an inexplicable warmth to her heart.

"Of myself." Kumiko sighed as warm arms wrapped around her pulling her down to lie down in bed. "Kousaka Reina had a point. How can I teach when-" A yawn broke her little speech and she realized just how tired she was. "-I can't even show them the proper way of executing because I can't hold my instrument."

Mamiko frowned at this revelation. Sure it was slow, but Kumiko was taking those few steps into recovery, recovery in her musical life.

"You don't have to rush it, take your own pace." She said, kissing her sibling's forehead. "If you trip or fall along the way, or fall asleep..." She giggled at the string of yawns exiting the younger girl. "I'll be beside you to carry you when you can't take no more."

She smiled as she was responded with an instinctive cuddling as she was pulled impossibly closer, coupled with a few snores.

"We are right here, Mi-chan. So take your time to rest. We will wait for you, even if you fall."

"Ma-chan..."

"Good night, my little shooting star. May your falling make the sky even more beautiful than it already is."

* * *

" _Ma-chan, Ma-chan! My teacher said stars are made to fall, why do they fall? The sky won't be pretty anymore without them."_

 _"Mi-chan, have you heard of shooting stars?"_

 _"Mmhhm!"_

 _"Don't you agree they make the night more beautiful, **because** they fall?"_

 ** _"Mi-chan, you're my little shooting star."_**

* * *

 **A/N: Review please? G'day! Chasing the time..**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ooooolllllyyyyyyyy, I'm so sorry for leaving everyone hanging! It's quite hard. I finally managed to borrow a laptop, but it won't connect to our home's internet so I'm moving files to my phone for upload. T-T I know I've been away for far too long, but please forgive my incompetence. Well, the long wait is over. I hope you enjoy my little update. Not too satisfied coz I'm out of practice though.**

 **Raining Whispal-san: Thank you! Kumiko might take a while to play, that's for sure, But I do love the sister scenes. Sadly, for those who loved those, they're not so much mentioned here because I shifted some focus to Reina for the time being. But thanks!**

 **fansgirl-san: Yes, here it is!**

 **a mashed potato & elliehandesu-san: Thank you! T-T**

 **CaptainDamnitt: I honestly don't know how long this is going to be. We'll see where the flow takes us.**

 **Aguss: Thank you for reading it so many times! I feel so overwhelmed that people would actually re-read this thing T-T**

 **lineonthecanvas-san, shamanic demonator & all my other regular reviewers, I express my deepest gratitude for putting up with me. Please enjoy.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 **Teachers and Brass Bands: Chapter 6**

* * *

Kumiko's day was hectic. Again. It always was now ever since she came to Kitauji. It wasn't all that bad- Ok… that's a lie. It was a disaster. Day by day being under the stress of teaching, coupled with memories of the past brought around by her current occupation and tasks, plus the pressure to play again, all of these were taking their toll on the young instructor. Even at home, with Mamiko trying to get her to open up more after their little _'bonding'_ , everything just felt so exhausting. Her Achilles' Heel being exploited and shot each and every day. This day for example, another day like her current everyday of...

"Sensei! When are you gonna accept my challenge for the euphonium battle!" One very Energetic Asuka screeched right next to Kumiko's ear as she wrote down a report on her desk. Asuka had begun bothering her day in, day out ever since her little 'game' with a certain dark haired trumpet player.

"Tanaka-san, I believe this was not the conversation we were supposed to have when I called you over here." Kumiko felt her regular headache coming on whenever she was with this ball of eccentricity. "We were supposed to talk about… THIS." She slammed a few sheets of paper beside her desk to show the glasses girl. "What is the meaning of this?" She questioned, clearly annoyed at whatever it was written on the papers.

"Well, those are my quizzes in the English class… Ooh, ooh! And that one's my exam- and that one is-"

"Yes I see that, Tanaka-san. Now… Explain to me how you failed all my quizzes and perfected all the exams."

"Because I didn't like the quizzes? They were so boring and easy. I could've slept through class and answered it all the same, no problem!" Asuka stated, puffing out her chest in a proud manner.

"Then why didn't you."Kumiko muttered to herself. She sighed, giving up on competing with stupidity, personified lest she turn in to an idiot as well. "Couldn't you have at _least_ put a little effort into it?" She said almost pleadingly, looking into her student's eyes, searching for any trace of sincerity and hoping for an answer full of it.

" **No**." At least she was sincere in saying no. Kumiko hung her head, too tired to even feel frustrated.

"At the very least, don't write these on the tests, okay?" The brunette addressed the following concern and pointed to the words, 'Kumiko-sensei needs to grow a pair and fight me' that was next to a very… 'colorful' drawing of what she supposed was her with a beard and those swirly glasses from mangas.

"Don't repeat this again okay? I'm letting you off the hook because if any other faculty member caught wind of this, they'd get the wrong idea. But if you ever do this again, I'm going to have to report you to the other faculty and staff for behavior issues." Kumiko ran slender fingers through chocolate locks as she dismissed her not-regretful-in-the-slightest student and dropped into her desk chair spinning it round and round.

Her paper work had lay on the table neat and organized and completely finished. She was proud to say that she was excellent when it came to these meticulous jobs, at least she thought they were, and that she was quite capable of being a teacher to kids her age and older.

Though to be honest, even if everyone had gotten used to it, Kumiko still felt a bit awkward about her situation and prayed for each day to end quickly and peacefully. Of course it never did. No one actually heard her prayers. Her life was already sad in itself right from the beginning when she was cursed with the title 'genius'.

"Kumiko." Uh-oh. And here comes another problem in the form of a goddess named Kousaka Reina, though goddess may not be all that appropriate. Temptress, maybe? Snake? Someone dangerous yet enticing, irresistible. Her sultry voice forcing the musically inclined instructor to freeze up and turn to address her demise- as of this moment.

"Yes, Kousaka-san?" Kumiko put on her best I-Don't-want-anything-to-do-with- you-right-now-smile, in hopes that it would ward off the black-haired beauty as she straightened up in her seat. She wondered just when the other female had gotten so used to calling her by her first name, absence of formalities.

"When are you going to give me my share of private lessons?"

Wha-

"Tanaka-senpai said that you had tutorials and that you gave her tips- in private."

 **Ta-na-ka.**

"I'm pretty sure that has never happened before, Kousaka-san. I would never favor other students over the rest." Kumiko patted herself on the back for that mature-ish statement. Although she wasn't acting all that mature with how she was avoiding violet- tinted irises that were seemingly trying to dig into her very mind and soul, by fixing whatever things she thought needed fixing on her desk.

"Is that so?" Reina hummed quietly to herself. "And here I was assuming that you favored me, showing me vulnerability on many occasions." Kumiko wondered as to what "Occasions" the trumpeter was pointing to. Said person must have picked up on this and tried to clarify. "You know… like that one time at your hou-"

"Ok, ok, ok, ok… stop right there! That shouldn't be a topic that we should bring up again, ne?" Kumiko knew that she was practically bathing in her sweat with how nervous she currently was. 'THAT' was something she was trying so desperately to forget about, though she doubted she ever would. It wasn't as though it wasn't an important event in her life, but she'd prefer it be kept under wraps and maybe in the deepest recesses of her mind. Her body reacted subconsciously to the time as she got up and prepared to leave for class, all the while stuck in her thoughts. The first year merely followed after her.

"Kumiko?" It seemed that the professional had taken too long, wandering about in her thoughts that it ended up in complete silence between the previously conversing pair as only the sound of footsteps echoed in the empty hallways, most students already in their classes or at least were heading to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" She scratched her head sheepishly, shooting an apologetic and sloppily carefree grin, realizing her lack of attention towards her opposite. "I don't think I heard you, sorry… Kousaka?"

Kumiko's eyes widened quite considerably. Who knew Kousaka Reina could blush? Sure it may have not been all that deep of a blush, but it was still quite visible to her. Why was she- Kumiko turned to look behind her. Maybe Kousaka's crush had come along somewhere, maybe rounded the corner just now… the blush could be explained, the small twinge in her chest that Kumiko felt however, couldn't. What, was she having heart problems now? So what if Kousaka Reina had someone she liked? Wasn't that normal for teens her age?

Snapping out of her thoughts as the next bell rung, Kumiko turned to the patiently waiting student. The subject had been dropped, but Kumiko knew that it would soon be brought up again. But, despite that, alas, they still had to continue on with the flow of their everyday lives. Hence, the young instructor thoughtlessly held out a hand, and with another one of her aloof grins, said "Let's get to class?"

* * *

"Ne, did you hear? About Kousaka-san and the new teacher."

"I know right? I thought that only happened in all girls' schools." Whispers could be heard all throughout the hallways that Taki treaded upon. "But don't you think it sounds exciting? Forbidden romances… Kyah!"

"Awww, but what about Taki-sensei?" One referred to the rumors of the previous weeks that pointed to the relationship of the two music teachers.

"Two Timing!?" Taki sped up his pace, deciding that he did not want to hear any more of these absurd stories and took off for the faculty room. He'd be damned if the rumors were actually true.

* * *

"Ku-mi-ko~ What is this about you having an affair with a student? Now your preferences are fine and all, and you may be their age, but the professional barrier just doesn't permit this sort of illicit relations with another-"

"Taki, what the hell are you going on about?" Kumiko stopped that thought before it got even more absurd. "Illicit relations... What? Who, me? Who would I have that kind of relationship with? Think about it Noboru… You probably just picked up some random rumor about me again, right?" Kumiko sighed, putting away her materials for the day as the pair was preparing to head off to club.

"Oh, I remember when that happened last time." Taki said, strangely sounding delighted. "When you were in your high school days, there was this rumor even better than your current one." He held in his laughter at the memory.

"I don't see how it becomes _better_ , seeing as it's not even _good_." Kumiko shoved her hands in her jeans' pockets. She liked having them in there, nice and snug, and warm. She also thought it made her look cooler and more intimidating. Taki laughed at that before when he found out her reason behind it.

"Anyway, you know that rumor about you being straight?" Those words earned him a punch to the side. "Fine, I'll change the topic. No need to hide your sexuality, Kumiko-sensei…" Taki grumbled, rubbing his side. "Well that rumor was almost like this one, but just doubled in outrageousness. You know, the one about you bedding all your senpai and turning them into your masoch-" Another punch.

Taki held in a cry of pain, feeling his eyes tear up. He knew he should have joined the Oumae siblings when they invited him to take martial arts lessons with them. "Stop that!"

"Hmph." Kumiko walked away with a slight sway of her hips.

"Stop that, you aren't sexy in the slightest." Taki commented dryly, receiving a raised fist as warning and curled right back up, his only defense mechanism. "Damn you."

* * *

Even club was becoming a bit too heavy for Kumiko as the little showdown gathered too much attention for Kumiko's liking. Sure the students would now be less hesitant to ask questions and ask for bits and pieces of advice, but it wouldn't hurt to hold back on those, right? They certainly didn't need to ask every little detail, even the obvious ones that you should've learned when the band had its first few weeks of orientation.

Questions like "Sensei, how do you assemble a trumpet again?" or "Is this even the right way to hold it." To "Sensei, how do you make yakisoba?" were completely irrelevant and needed to be discarded.

Kumiko had it. She would take a breather. She had decided it right then, right now. Nothing could change her mind about it.

"Taki, I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no. You can't have a break because you were the one who dragged us into this. SunFes is pretty near and we haven't even done the practical stuff, like marching." Taki stated not even lifting his head from the piece he was currently examining. "I can't give you one because that would make it too hard on me too." And her resolve was destroyed just as it was built.

"I understand." Kumiko's felt her arms become heavy as she envisioned the future days. "Well let's start the physical stuff tomorrow!" She did a fist pump, clearly getting back all her motivation. If this was how it was gonna be, she might as well use up all she had instead of wasting time on vacation and coming back disappointed.

"Ugh, do as you like."

* * *

"Erm, ah, so today, we'll be practicing your march." The remark earned a few groans of disapproval along with tired complaints. "I don't think we can do it with instruments right away, but hopefully we can work fast and raise the level of performance bit by bit and make use of our time efficiently." Kumiko addressed the crowd of brass instrumentalists as they all gathered in one of the school's spare sports grounds. All were wearing their P.E uniforms with their designated colors per year, while the instructor wore a dry-fit jersey with gray sweats that stopped just above her ankles, fit and hugging her toned leg muscles, along with a pair of running shoes.

"Sensei, what are we supposed to do?" A male student asked.

"Well, I was hoping the senior members had prior experience and could help me with this. But anyway, please organize yourselves into rows and columns following the arrangement usually used, then we'll get to it. Marching that is." Kumiko had a strange glint in her eye as her silver whistle hung on her neck, reflecting the rays of the afternoon sun.

* * *

"Make sure to get your breathing and steps in synch with each other! Your playing's not the only thing, presentation people, remember that!" Kumiko clapped her hands to the rhythm, watching with sharp eyes the movement of each and every person.

"And that's it for today!" She exclaimed as the last marching drill had been executed. "I'd give you a seventy-three out of a hundred for the effort, minus the mistakes, forty-eight." She said strictly.

"Not even half?! That's quite harsh of you Kumiko-sensei." One of the boys protested against the strict evaluation, half of the population, excluding most seniors and those who also felt unsatisfied with their performance, humming their approval.

"Just remember, we aren't in this just to be in this." The instructor looked at all of them with determination burning in her eyes. "We're in this to win this."

* * *

"Kumiko-sensei seems pretty fired up, don't you think?" A group of flutists spoke as they remembered the vigor of their young coach. "A bit too excited though." They giggled, picturing her firm samples and instructions and how she demanded perfection.

"Just remember," One student said, trying her best to imitate the brunette. "We aren't in this just to be in this."

"We're in this to win this!" All the girls laughed as they joined in the statement.

Once they quieted down, a thought occurred to one of them. "But hey, winning… think we can pull it off?" The group was actually serious for a moment. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Nah, no way! That kid can just dream on her own, we aren't like her old school if that's what she wanted to get from us."

"Yeah, we ain't Tanaka or Kousaka either!" The rest nodded their heads in agreement. "I think putting your all, even though there's a large possibility of failing and being depressed afterwards because you hoped too much, that is just plain stupid." They started laughing again at their teacher's expense. "I mean look at Taki-sensei, he isn't even putting effort in. I think he just lied to her about letting her take responsibility and is just watching to see what happens. He even warned her at the start, right?"

"Exactly. Getting riled up all on your own must be hard, huh? I guess that's what happened to her before."

"You mean that story Tanaka-senpai shared? The trumpet thing?" One of the second years asked.

"Yeah, yeah. That, she probably was the same as she is now, but the rest just didn't feel like it. Sometimes you'd think they'd learn already, geniuses."

"And here I thought she was supposed to be smart. Guess some lessons just won't stick."

The sound of abrupt sliding and slamming of the door broke the conversation as a very pissed Reina walked into the room. Surprisingly, Asuka had entered from the other door and the two nodded their heads simultaneously in silent agreement as they walked toward the suddenly sorry bunch.

"I think putting your all, even though there's a large possibility of failing and being depressed afterwards because you hoped too much is the bravest thing someone could ever do. It's quite admirable actually." Reina's crystal-clear voice floated in the tense air, yet was heavy all the same, coated thick with rage.

"Um, it's not like we meant any harm with what we said." The smallest of them squeaked. "We were just-"

"Talking about someone behind their backs… that kind of thing disgusts me." Reina scowled. "If I remember correctly, everyone seemed motivated enough to push through with this and we had all agreed to work on this together." She gazed at them with a cold edge to her voice.

"Unless of course, you lied." Asuka's voice dropped a few degrees. "What's wrong? Flute got your tongue?"

Before the pair could inflict any more emotional damage, Haruka ran in to subdue the rising tempers of the two prodigious instrumentalists and hopefully avoid catastrophe. "Now, now… if they say they didn't mean any harm, they didn't. Right girls?" She turned to look at the group of flutists who looked like they were on the verge of crying as they nodded their heads. "Now let's go home, shall we? Ne?" When the two refused to move an inch, she turned to the still open door. "Taki-sensei, Kaori! Help me over here!"

The two aforementioned people walked into the room, Taki looking awfully calm and not at all angered, not what anyone had expected. Kaori looked a bit angry, but sighed and let the negative emotion go. "Yeah, we should all head home. Everyone is just tired and this would be better settled if we just let it go and leave it at that." The trumpet section leader told all the occupants of the room at the moment.

Thankful for the salvation, the group of gossip girls grasped their chance of escape and gathered their things, heading out one by one. They moved quickly, avoiding the path with the two still furious musicians. Choosing the safer exit, they decided on brushing passed the kinder bunch, but as they passed by, a warning from their usually awkward and docile president, sent shivers down there spine. "Just don't think this will happen a second time. I will personally deal with you if it does."

"Haruka!" Said girl winced in pain as she felt a pinch to her side.

"What? Why do I get one?" She turned to her brunette friend with a small pout which the other found outright adorable, if her blush didn't make it any more obvious. With conscience wavering, she decided against replying to that and left the room first, Haruka trailing after her, still confused. "Kaori, wait up!"

After the pair was well out of earshot, Reina questioned their male teacher. "Taki-sensei, you're not at all angry? I pictured you getting mad if something like this ever happened." She looked at him, her eyes shaking in fear as his face contorted from its usual calm exterior to a ferocious snarl.

"Of course I'm furious! If only they knew half about Kumiko's hardship they'd- Damn it!" He slammed a fist against a nearby desk, the sound bouncing off the walls in the deserted room.

"I understand quite well what you mean." The two blackettes sighed, feeling all the tension and pent up emotion go away all at once. The trio turned their attention to one of the many windows of the room, staring at the retreating sun. They stayed in solemnity for quite a while, allowing their tempers to subside.

"You know," The two students turned to look at their director inquisitively. "Kousaka, about your question earlier, I probably wouldn't have gotten as angry as that, or maybe I wouldn't have gotten angry at all about what happened if only…" The adult stood up and headed for the door, leaving the remaining two curious about what words followed.

"If only..?"

"If only she hadn't heard it herself." Taki placed a hand on the doorframe, most of his weight pushing on it. "If only she hadn't looked so hurt hearing it." With not another word, not even a farewell, he left the room, shoes tapping along the floor of the empty corridors.

Reina just continued to stare at the place her mentor had been just moments before with eyes portraying a deep pain.

"Well, that's something I can agree with." Asuka whistled as she picked up the bag she had probably dropped when she and her kouhai had burst into the room. "I'm usually not the type of person to lose my self-control either, Rather, usually I wouldn't even care about petty gossip and any affairs not involving me, actually… but… that look was just so unfair of her." She brushed up the poor, discarded item and left Reina to her thoughts.

* * *

Reina, deciding that she had been there for far too long, not even realizing how much time she had let slip through her fingers, collected her belongings and closed the door with a click. Turning to the semi-dark hallway, she trudged down it, not having much confidence as these sort of things secretly scared her; being alone in a dark building so late at night… plus the additional sniffle here and there. Sniffle?

Reina froze up. She heard about these things quite often from other girls in school, haunted rooms, curses and other occult stuff. The sound seemed to come from the next corner and Reina was beginning to debate with herself whether or not to round it. Putting on a brave front, she decided that the sooner she got home, the safer. With a bag as her only means of defense, and maybe her folding umbrella, if she had it, she slowly tiptoed toward the voice of a sobbing person.

"Say your prayers ghost… Kousaka Reina is going to- Kumiko?!" She gazed at the crouching figure in bewilderment and slight amusement. The girl's bangs were covering her face and it was dark enough that the only way Reina could have identified her was because of the whistle still hanging on her neck. "What in the world…" The figure looked up at her and Reina half expected it to be one of those jump scares where you'd be relieved at a familiar person, but in actuality it wouldn't be them.

"Re-reina! I mean, Kousa-" Her statement was cut off by a series of hiccups and Reina found it difficult to contain the giggles erupting from within her. "Mou, you don't have to find it funny."

"Wouldn't people usually say, 'You don't have to laugh so hard.'?" Reina smiled softly. "Well, that's just like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette massaged her temples as she pretended to be contemplating deeply what the other girl had just told her.

"Shall we go home?" Kumiko's temptress beckoned to her by reaching out a hand, and as much as Kumiko would've loved to take it, her smartass attitude butter in for just a second.

"Wait, after I figure out what you meant." She continued with her little play.

"Well then, I'll just have to leave you and go ahead." Reina said in all seriousness. Of course she was joking, but Kumiko didn't need to know that… yet.

"J-just Kidding, Reina! I'm coming, I was just pulling your leg, come on! It was a little joke, a jest, not exactly a jab, but-"

"You're rambling." The student pointed out.

"Sorry." With her companion's head hung low, she failed to notice the smile that played on the other's lips.

"It's fine. That's why I like you." She said the last part softly, hoping her instructor would and wouldn't hear it all the same.

"What was that?" Her ears had perked up at the words, and Kumiko had started to doubt her fine sense of hearing. Had she heard that right? "Reina! Tell me again, please? I didn't hear you properly. Reina!" The girl continued to ignore her and she couldn't help but groan loudly, so much so the cause of her distress began laughing. "Reina! It's not funny, Reina! Reina!"

Reina decided at that moment that she loved her name if it was this person who would call it out so diligently and fervently. If destiny meant for her name to come out from such honest lips, she would thank any god who had set that up 'cause she was not willing to change that any time soon. She'd tie that red string tighter than possible if it meant not letting go. Once more, her hand was offered.

"Kumiko."

* * *

"So we take the same train huh?"

"Shouldn't you already know that?

"Well I'm sorry I don't know of any of my students' private lives." Kumiko answered with faux bitterness.

"It isn't about privacy, it's about having general knowledge as a teacher." Reina said. The two still having their fingers intertwined, unnoticed because to Reina, it just felt so natural. "Hey…" She tugged at the warm hand in her own. "Are you okay now?"

Kumiko let out a soft chuckle as she swung their hands back and forth, the light turning green as they crossed the pedestrian. "Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed as they stopped on the other side. "I mean, if it were you, you probably wouldn't care either. You're such a fierce and serious person, this might happen to you a lot, right? If I were in someone else's shoes, I'd probably do the same to yo-" Realizing what she was saying, Kumiko slapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean, I don't mean… that wasn't please forg-"

Reina's bangs covered her eyes making it hard for Kumiko to know what kind of expression she was wearing and it scared her all the more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really am I promise, Reina I-"

"Well, It's just like you to say something like that. It's pretty Kumiko-ish." She ran a hand through her hair, Kumiko's heart beating at a hundred miles per hour. Reina just looked so mesmerizing at the moment, it reminded her of when she was first enchanted. The lights seemed to brighten up, if only to highlight that smile even more. Her temptress had become an angel, an angel that made her want to bind her wings if it meant she'd stay with her to infinity and beyond.

"Well, my house is this way so I'll be going, Sensei." The magical moment was shattered with those few words and Kumiko found herself tightening the grip she had on the beauty's hand, realizing that they had probably been locked together for more than an hour. It was a childish gesture, or maybe just teen romances and silly puppy love, but Kumiko felt that if she let go of that hand at that moment, It would never return to her own. Why? Because it was too good to be true; it was too surreal.

"What's wrong?" The lilac-eyed trumpeter was confused at the sudden turn of events. "It's getting quite late, if we don't head home soon, people will begin to get worried-"

"Reina." The girl's eyes shone brightly at the call of her name.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"I'm just…" Kumiko's eyes weren't just some hazel or amber, Reina realized. They sparkled pure gold, emotions flooding it. Her eyes were as expressive as a canvass elaborately painted. They could portray more feeling than any great actor could hope to show.

"Just?"

"Afraid. If I let you go…" The pause was taking far too long as Reina tugged at their joined hands for an answer to her questions, "If I let go of this hand, will you not disappear?" Reina stared at Kumiko skeptically. In what world did someone just disappear at any point in time? Maybe in fantasies, but there was no such thing in reality. And yet, with those eyes, that trembling voice, because it was Kumiko who had said it, Reina actually thought it possible and began to grow fearful of the possibility herself.

"What if I wake up?" Kumiko's worries were somewhat confusing to Reina, yet relatable at the same time. Placing a hand to stroke flushed cheeks gingerly, Reina couldn't help but release the first thought that popped into her thinking space.

"Then I hope we wake up together."

* * *

"Kumiko! Wake up! Does this have to happen all the time?" Her sister's voice drifted up to her room and Kumiko had realized that she had just been staring at the ceiling. For how long? How was she supposed to know? Maybe she fell asleep at some point last night with her eyes open, but she didn't care.

"Ne, you've been acting weird since you came home last night. Did something happen?" Mamiko sat on her younger sister's bed, arms crossed across her well-endowed chest.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"It was because it was a dream."

"Huh?"

"A real one." Kumiko said absent-mindedly.

"Ok?" Mamiko got up and left her weird companion alone.

' _I hope we wake up together… from this special dream that only the two of us know, that only we can dream.'_

* * *

 **A/N: What can I say? I hope it didn't suck. I need sleep because I, sadly, have school. Bye and thanks. GAh! I moved it to the computer first thing in the morning! Score! Now line breaks... Thanks so much! Bye!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to present you with an unorthodox question: Do you know how hard it is to eat a donut while typing this with one hand? The story I mean? Well part of it? Maybe… yeah… anyway, here's the update? I feel like it's one of the longer chapters I've written… hmmm… maybe not.**

 **I'm back! I apologize… sincerely…. Does this 10,000 word chap compensate for wasted time? Ahehehe… please?**

 _ **{Ideas 101: Infirmary, make it short. One paragraph, narrative. Uniforms for SunFes arrive. Last practice, SunFes.}**_ **SO this was how the chap was** _ **supposed**_ **to go. I unintentionally scrapped it and made a whole scene in the infirmary. Lol. Swear I didn't mean to. Though I wrote the plan and the scene during different times. The plan in the morning and the actual thing in the afternoon.**

 **If I did go ahead with the original plan, this would have been out a month ago before my sembreak ended. Damn the author XD hahaha…**

 **Now I would like to Thank KyoAni from the deepest depths of my heart for giving my beloved Haruka a solo! Hell Yeah! NozomixMizore is obviously another ship I'm in love with. And oh the pain of Asuka! And Kumiko! And Mamiko! And probably Taki…**

 **As per ritual: Reviews!**

 **Everyone who waited for an update: Here it is!**

 **Everyone who messaged me for an update: Here it is!**

 **LastOrder: Nandito na po ako!**

 **RainingWhispal: Thanks for the slack**

 **Deliberatee: Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **And of course to all my regular reviewers and to the guests, sorry I can't write down your names in my rush… Thanks for the support, the favs, follows, reviews and reads! Please continue to support this work! Yoroshiku!**

 **I actually came back from the boys and girls week of a rotary, from a one-week sitting as a PAAD Head in the govt. Whelp…**

 **As always, Enjoy! Now that I think of it… chap 6 doesn't have a chap title… huh.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 **Teachers and Brass Bands Chapter 7: SunFes and I Love You's**

* * *

Kousaka Reina wasn't the most sociable person you'd meet, but at the very least, she was a respectful, tolerable presence. Reina knew of her flaws, her pros and cons. However, not once had she viewed them as a hindrance to herself (They were, after all, what made Reina herself); they only encouraged her to further improve herself, become even more 'special'.

So with the impending issue that, as of this point in time, had opted to disturb the peace of mind she had learned to establish over the years, Kousaka Reina felt the ever deepening furrow between her brows as she watched a certain brunette Instructor chat away the lunch break with some older male teacher, one which was not Taki Noboru; A more buff, stupid male teacher. Their Physical Ed instructor. She hadn't even touched the carefully crafted bento that had been splayed out on her desk before she was approached and disturbed during what Reina deemed the most peaceful hour of the day. Besides sleep hours, of course.

A sudden realization hit Reina immediately, prompting her to question herself. Why the heck was she supposed to care? Why did she, all of a sudden, loathe the being who was taking his sweet time conversing with her beloved teacher? Not that it meant anything of course, the word _beloved_.

"So as I was saying, Oumae-sensei, we're both young individuals, people who also need to experience the joy of youth." The husky voice of this male in his early twenties went through Kumiko's ear and out the other. She didn't even bother to actually listen to whatever it was he was saying. She was basically just giving him a blank stare, nodding and humming every once in a while as her mind wandered elsewhere. To summarize, she wasn't interested. "How 'bout the two of us go out for dinner, just you and me." He tried to flash what he thought was his killer smile.

"Mmmhmm, yeah… wait what?" Kumiko did a double-take as those words registered in her mind. Unbeknownst to her, a certain onyx-haired trumpeter had already squished the juice box in her hand, strawberry-flavored liquid pooling on the floor next to her.

' _What is wrong with her? How could she agree so easily?! I'm a hundred- no, a million times better than scum like that and not once had she-'_ Reina continued on her little mind-rant, feeling her blood boil as she saw the man pumping his fists, overhearing the questions about the time and place of the meet-up.

"Umm… could you repeat that first question?" Kumiko, not paying any attention at all, requested, hoping to turn down the guy and laugh it all off as some misunderstanding.

"Would you repeat your answer?" This man was a man on a mission and he was not about to accept no for an answer, or even give his colleague a loophole out of her accidental slip-up. Whether she wanted it or not, they were going to get to know each other. They were going to share a nice romantic dinner, end up dating, and he'd be famous for being together with the 'goddess of the euphonium', the very first one at that- Whatever that was. All he knew about it was that Kumiko was famous. Wasn't that all he needed to know? His future was ensured. His momma would be so proud of her little(?) man.

"No?"

"Then, no."

"What?" Kumiko cursed under her breath, pissed at herself for being so careless. She couldn't help it though. The guy was more boring than an actual boar. "What the actual fudge-ck Kumiko?" She cringed at her own inward attempt to form some cover-up joke.

"Cussing suiteth a fair maiden not. All the more if it is one such as yourself." He grinned at her and it took all of Kumiko's willpower to keep professional and not beat the living crap out of his face. He probably wouldn't need it anyways. "Oh, and if you were about to ask about a meeting place, my lady, I will personally pick you up to ensure that our date goes through." He discarded the plans of a meet-up after confirming that his co-teacher did not want to share a lovey-dovey candle-lit dinner and the possibility of him being stood-up was very likely. As for her address, details could just be looked up in logbooks or something.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have asked either way." Kumiko told him flatly. She decided to ignore him(again) by turning to the non-existing clumps of unfinished paperwork, because really, all Oumae Kumiko could do to keep her mind off of everything happening around her and all these unfamiliar gibberish suddenly launching themselves at her, was to do work. She ran her hands through loose hair, settling on her forehead and rubbing at her temples. Everything was just so annoying- moreso because the guy beside her couldn't keep his mouth closed for more than a second.

"So what do you say around seven I come pick you up? Ey? Ey?" He wriggle-wraggled his amazingly thick eyebrows, thinking the gesture was attractive. Even going so far as to stick those wriggle-wraggles in Kumiko's face to catch her attention. The aforementioned responded in a manner of presenting him with an electric razor, plugging it in and making purr, holding it impossibly close to those brows. The man stepped out of her personal space, and Reina did her best to constrain a giggle, having been watching the entire time and figuring out that her favorite teacher did not exactly desire the situation that she had gotten herself into.

"How 'bout you pick me up at seven on the day I die?" She smiled sickeningly sweet. "And no. Hell no am I going on a date with wriggle-wraggles." She turned to her untouched lunch, seeing as she needed to finish her meal in only a few minutes. "Excuse me."

"Wriggle Wraggles…? Wait, no you listen here-" He grabbed her wrist to twirl her towards him and face those WWs, but a hand held his wrist at the same time squeezing ever so tightly, painfully.

"No sir, you listen here. When a girl says they don't want to go out with those WWs, they mean it." Reina had probably had enough and had moved in front of the man to block him from the brunette's view. "With all due respect sir, you-" She unplugged the razor and placed it in the now open palms of her gym teacher, which she had forced to unfold. "-probably need this." The implications should've been obvious enough, though brawn sometimes wasn't compatible with brain.

"For my back?" He looked at them quizzically.

"Umm… no, sensei. It's for-"

"My legs?"

Reina felt herself grow increasingly irritated. "No, as I was saying-"

"Arms?"

"Interrupt me one more time and I'll shave those brows off myself, and I might not be merciful enough to leave even a line." The man whimpered, nodding his head. "For your Wriggle-Wraggles." He balled up like a child, backing off immediately. So much for the frightening demon of Kitauji, the buff Gym teacher. "Well, if you'll excuse us." Reina closed Kumiko's bento box for her, wrapping it and pulling her to her feet.

"Us?"

"Us?" The two teachers echoed.

"No, them, you two." Goodness gracious, wasn't so gracious. Reina felt a headache coming on as her sarcasm came on full force. Goddamn adults, so stupid when you need them not to be. Reina handed Kumiko her bento box as she turned to the exit.

"Oh." The once more in synch teachers replied. Reina slapped a hand to her forehead, finding relief in the sting.

"No duh it's us, Oumae-sensei!" Kumiko quirked a brow at being called so unfamiliarly; Reina had gotten her so accustomed to being called by her given name that she did not see it coming at all from the onyx vixen. Reina, on the other hand, gritted her teeth, dragging the trumpeter/euphonium-player along, heels digging a trail. "Walk please!" She said in a frustrated tone, taking Kumiko down a very familiar path.

"Where are you taking me, Kousaka-san?" Kumiko had a slight idea, but it never hurt to be sure. The hall stayed quiet, a few voices here and there every once in a while.

"Where else? The roof, of course." Reina trudged up the steps, her hand clasping at Kumiko's, the other holding her skirt down for great justice, heading to _their_ spot.

"Why?" Kumiko halted both their steps, tugging lightly at their joined hands. "What gives, suddenly pulling me out of the office? For all you know, I could've been doing important work-" Reina had not faced her in the slightest, leaving Kumiko to talk to her back.

"So you could have some time to eat. It's not good to skip meals with how busy you are. You might get sick... or something." Obviously, there was a whole other reason, not that this one wasn't true either. The main reason however was something the trumpeter refused to admit to. Reina did not want to show her face, heat scattering to cover every inch of porcelain skin as she thought on the 'WHY'. "Also I was…"

"Hmmm? Since when do you care for my well-being?" Kumiko did not mean it in a bad way, though her bluntness really needed some work. Reina whipped around at the statement, reading everything all wrong. Hurt thinly veiled by her strong personality.

"Is it wrong to care about you? Is it such a mistake to hate any person who attempts to ask you out?!" The blackette's whole being burned as she settled her gaze anywhere but on her companion. Kumiko felt a blush coming up, herself. Both were quite surprised at the outburst. "Sorry."

"Kousaka? I-" Realizing the girl's attention was not on her, Kumiko took a step up, holding her face between her palms. "Look at people when they are talking to you! Kousaka Reina!" Golden gaze met Lilac, almost in a stare down. "Reina…" Kumiko murmured the name, said girl feeling the pace of her heart quicken at being called so warmly, so intimately.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you perhaps… jealous?" Kumiko tried to smile this adorably awkward, sloppy, crooked grin that sent butterflies fluttering in Reina's stomach. When Reina didn't reply, Kumiko's face stretched- painfully so, as a series of laughs, and embarrassed, yet flattered giggles flowed out of her lips. "Ahahaha… So you are huh?" The ever deepening blush served as a very convincing confirmation to the previous question.

"D-don't get so full of y-yourself! Idiot, jerk, dense! Air head! Stupid!" Not being able to deny it, Reina ran up the stairs, forgetting she still had an iron grip on Kumiko, thus orchestrating their glorious fall. Luckily, they were near the top of the stairs, and Kumiko's genius senses told her to run up a bit faster, pivoting on her foot, causing her to hit her head as they fell, Reina landing safely atop her.

"O-o-ouch. That stung quite a bit. You okay, Reina?" Kumiko smiled dizzily, still recovering from the head bang. She raised her head a bit to check on her student.

"More importantly, Kumiko… are you alright?" Reina touched a spot on the back of the brunette's head rendering an adorable yelp from the other teen. "Guess not." Reina sighed. This just did not go according to plan. As if to make things worse, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break.

"Aaahh~ And there goes lunch… again." Kumiko flopped ungracefully on her back, successfully reliving the pain she had just experienced. "O-ow."

Reina cringed at the thump. "Sorry for wasting your lunch break." The girl felt guilty for events that occurred and apologized frantically. "If we had just stayed in the faculty room, and if I didn't drag you out here and get mad at you too, plus if I were more careful, you'd probably be-mmmphufumm…" A finger pressed against soft cherry lips.

"Shut up." The temptress held her breath as the sunny demeanor of her instructor stared at her, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Reina felt the skin that was touched burn hotter than when she experienced fevers. "It's fine. Don't worry about me. My class starts at second period. I have loads of time." Kumiko bopped Reina on the nose. "You however, don't." She tried sitting up, her student still on her lap. "And I'm guessing this'll be lunch in the infirmary for me. Oh well."

"I-!" Reina slowly crawled off Kumiko's body, being helped to stand. As she regained her footing, her breath hitched all of a sudden followed by a whimper but she somehow managed to muffle her sounds, hiding something from the brunette teacher.

"Better get to class, hmmm?" The instructor stretched her back, rubbing the pained spot behind her head and began walking down the steps they had taken up.

"But sensei, I wanted to-!"

"Oh, and obviously…" The brunette smirked, eyes locked on another pair. "-I'm not any of those things you mentioned." She laughed as Reina kept stock still. She actually wondered why the girl had yet to move. Also, she seemed to be awkwardly leaning to the left, holding onto the railings a bit more exaggeratedly, as if she'd fall. "Come on." She beckoned with an outstretched hand. "Don't wanna be late, now do we?" Kumiko wrapped her fingers around the trumpeters, entwining them. "Let's go." She pulled the beauty a step down, immediately noticing the wobbly stance.

"Mm!" Reina suddenly crouched down, covering her ankle. She looked up and smiled at Kumiko, though her eyes held slight pain. "Sorry 'bout that, Kumiko. Let's get to it-" She tried getting up a second time, however it was now evident to Kumiko that the other girl wasn't as chipper as she'd thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just need to… for one second… or five…" Reina took deep, steady breaths, attempting to stand once more, before falling into a sitting position, hissing in pain and cursing her misfortune. "Damn it."

"You're not okay." Kumiko stated matter-of-factly, frowning as she knelt in front of the (other) hurt girl, forgetting her own bump in the head. She slowly took off the shoe, wincing as the girl made a hurt sound, making her actions even gentler. She carefully removed the sock from the girl's right foot, checking the bad swell.

"I think I might have twisted my ankle during that fall?" Reina gritted her teeth as Kumiko did her best to examine the foot. Kousakas never squeaked, however Reina found herself an exception as the tiny tune leapt from her mouth at suddenly being lifted to the wider, safer area, the top of the stairs where she was placed in a slightly crouching position, Kumiko once more kneeling, however with her back faced to Reina this time.

"Alright then, get on my back." Kumiko commanded, putting her hands at the back too, waiting for the weight to come. "If you don't want to wrap your legs around me, you could just kneel on my hands or something. Though I'd prefer you just do it the usual way. It would be so much easier."

"What? No! I can't just…" The thought of a piggyback ride had never even occurred to Reina. The last time she had one was probably when she was three or four! Not to mention, she was wearing a skirt.

"Then would you prefer a princess carry?"

"Whaaaat? NO! Also, that's not the point."

"Come on, come on. It's not really a big deal or anything." Kumiko once more gestured to herself. Reina was still hesitant. Sure she didn't care about what others would think, but what about Kumiko? What would she think once she'd discover- Wait, what was there to discover? Reina groaned inwardly, hating this internal battle against herself. "Reina?"

"Anyway-"

"Anyway?"

"It might not mean anything to you, but it's quite the thing for me." Reina crossed her arms with a huff. "So, I'll try to manage by myself, thank you very much." She turned away and Kumiko sighed at her stubbornness.

"Now listen here," She got up and scratched the back of her head, flinching at the touch of that painful bulge. "You need to get to class, and if you even wanna make second period, the fastest way is to get on my back and we'll head to the infirmary together." Kumiko tried to get in Reina's line of sight, at the same time, formulating a plan to get the girl to obey. With no sign of giving in, Kumiko settled for drastic measures. "O-o-ouccchhhh! It hurts a lot more than I thought."

"Kumiko?" Reina held out her arms to attend to the now suffering professional.

"Because of a certain student, my head had an injury. OH no! I might need a transplant." Reina cocked a brow at the incredulousness of her mentor, exhaling a long held breath as she caught on.

"You're being ridiculous. And what's with the over-the-top state-"

"I was hoping she'd take responsibility, but I guess I'd have to ask other faculty to help, maybe 'male' teachers like, I don't know, the gym teacher to help me there?" She watched the blackette from the corner of her eye, knowing she had her on the ropes. Reina remained resolved. One more push. "Guess that's my only choice, huh. Guess I'll have to call Undou-sensei then-"

"I got it, fine, I get it. We'll go to the infirmary and I'll let you take me there, mou…" Reina's ear tips were scalding hot as she got on Kumiko's, once more, offered rear side.

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go, Sensei." Reina squealed as her body bounced a bit each time Kumiko took a step down, at the same time holding her bento, due to their awkward distance, Reina not wanting to lean too close to Kumiko, thinking it might add unneeded mass on her back. Kumiko thought otherwise.

"Umm… hello? Kousaka-sama? If you could just ride a bit more comfortably… maybe lean your body against mine, it would be much appreciated." Kumiko grunted as she took the next few steps. Kitauji had three stories, then the roof. The nurse's office was unluckily on the second floor so for the Substitute English/Music teacher, it was still a ways to go. It would have been a lot easier if Reina was not awkwardly keeping space between them, unintentionally adding extra strain to the one currently acting as transportation.

"But, I don't want it to be heavy on you." Kumiko actually laughed at that statement, eliciting a pout from Reina. "What's so funny?"

"Girl," Kumiko wiped a tear from her eye, as she twisted her neck to look at the girl currently perched on her back. "-It's hard enough having to hold you on your knees, but leaning away is making my arms numb, fast. If you didn't want to render me discomfort, you should get comfortable." She took another steady step down, descending carefully enough. "And I've carried Euphoniums waaay heavier than you. You can trust this strength." Kumiko placed Reina down at the end of the first set of stairs so they could readjust. "Now," She said handing her bento to the trumpeter. "Do it the usual way, while holding my lunch of course, and use that arm to hold on to me."

"But that would mean me sticking so close to you-"

"So what? Oh and hold down your skirt with your other hand. I'll try to-ehem- 'help' keep it down, but… I'd rather not be called pervert." Reina blushed at the implications. "Got it?"

"… Okay, I understand." Reina was helped up and settled nicely on Kumiko's back, her chest pressing against her instructor's body as both felt a blush come on. She did as she was instructed and held on tight. The fact that the same arm that kept her securely latched to Kumiko was also the one holding the brunette's meal, forced her to cling with her arm for a better grip, placing their figures at an incredibly close proximity. And to be safe and steady, her entire body clung to Kumiko, making her face end up right next to the prodigy musician. Bluntly speaking, it was hard for her to think straight.

Kumiko was having similar inner turmoil.

' _No perverted thoughts, Kumiko… Keep cool. She's your student. This is normal. For a teacher to help their pupils.'_

"Are we good to go-?!" With the sudden turn of her head, Kumiko received an accidental kiss on the cheek because of the nearness.

"Wh-what-! What are you doing?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Kumiko's heart was beating so fast, it was jumping out of her chest, although… odd. She was confused with the irregular rhythm. As if there were two-

' _ **Oh.'**_

' _I'm not the only one.'_

Kumiko held back a grin. "Sorry about that. Finally we can, hopefully, reach our destination with no more obstacles, yes?" Kumiko waited for an answer which was given in the form of a small nod. "Okay."

* * *

Luckily, the nurse was present in her office, her health class also beginning on the second period, providing immense relief to both as they would not have to go through any more embarrassing tension by having to treat one another.

"Thank god for good timing." Kumiko melted into a one of the infirmary's soft chairs, letting Reina go first in getting treatment while she ate her lunch in a carefree manner, actually choking on a piece of rice before sitting upright to finish it. Reina giggled, watching the other girl with her peripheral vision. Not directly staring, but all her awareness was focused on a certain golden-eyed girl.

"-And there. All done, hon. Now, try not to put any pressure on your right foot for a while, understand?" The nurse spoke to Reina as she went to retrieve an icepack, returning and sitting on the stool in front of the bed where Reina had been placed.

"Mm… I understand"

"Okay, good. Next, you should elevate your leg like this-" She raised the sprained girl's leg and propped it up on a few pillows. Not too high to be of discomfort, but not too low to be useless; just right.

"Mm… I understand."

"It helps keep the swelling… down…" She saw that the trumpeter's attention was not exactly on her and her tips. This was confirmed when Reina just gave another one of her 'Mm… I understand.' Phrases which left the Nurse to sigh and chuckle to herself, following the teen's gaze towards her co-teacher who was currently mesmerized by a cat's bone structure, and was happily tickling what would be its femur had it been a human. "-Especially if you raise it above your heart level." The nurse continued albeit getting slightly impatient with her patient.

"Mm… I understand."

"Really now? What is the capital city of the Philippines?" She decided to test her concentration, or rather lack thereof, and also have some fun with it.

"Mm… I understand." Reina responded, this time with a nod, however, her scrutiny of the extra personnel in the room had yet to be complete, and this time, her full attention, as well as her gaze was now tuned to said person's movements. She was currently engrossed with a frog's anatomy, finishing her thorough observation of the dead cat.

Miss Yamanaka, the nurse, bopped Reina on the head, however unsuccessful in gaining her attention. "Okay, that's no points for you, Kousaka-san. The answer was Manila, but you probably wouldn't need to know that anyway-"

"Mm… I understand."

"This is going nowhere." She brought a slender hand to her face, making a slapping sound.

"Mm… I understand."

Suddenly, Yamanaka-sensei got an idea. She still had one final instruction, and the icepack she needed. "Well, Kousaka Reina-san-"

"Mm… I understand."

"Could you not ruin the last one at least? Hah… The last instruction for you is to remember to frequently-" She put the pack on the bandaged leg as a loud yelp echoed through the room.

"A-Ayieeeee! S-sensei!" Reina's brows furrowed, eyes slanting at the school's nurse. "What was that for?"

"-Ice the affected area." The health professional sported a smug little smirk as she met the burning stare of her charge.

"W-what?" The girl was quite obviously bemused.

"And that is how you take care of swelling. Don't worry. It's a light sprain and if you take care of it properly, should be gone by tomorrow as the soonest, or the day after that." The nurse got up from her stool, calling for Kumiko to take her turn and to be seated on the bed beside the one Reina was currently resting in. The blackette kept her eyes glued to the nurse's back, Yamanaka Shiho swearing that a hole might just burn through with that heated glare.

"Oh is it my turn?" Kumiko, blind to all the tension, smiled and got up, following the other school staff member. "Shi-chan, actually, I fell on my back and banged my head." Kumiko laughed as the aforementioned did her check-up, poor lady trying her best to ignore the fixed look coming from a few feet beside her.

' _I won't touch her in any weird places. Chill Ice queen'_ She may have been an adult, but even she feared a jealous young person's wrath. ' _Have mercy on me and let me do my job.'_

"So? How is it? Bad?" Kumiko's voice brought her out of her train of thoughts.

"Oh, well…" The nurse pressed down gently, making sure not to hurt Kumiko. She also checked the eyes, seeing if Kumiko received any form of concussion. She smiled and nodded to herself, thinking of what to do. "Don't worry, nothing too serious, Kumiko-chan." She patted the younger girl on the head. She grabbed another icepack before handing it to the brunette. "Here, Ice it as well and stay seated."

"Roger!" The instrumentalist responded playfully as Shiho laughed at her antics. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reina pouting then abruptly spinning her head away to avoid getting caught.

' _Too late.'_ The girl groaned and rubbed her neck. ' _Also be careful of whiplash.'_ The nurse watched her two patients fondly, smiling at the concept of their unique personalities. So young, yet they had so much potential. She reminisced on her own youthful days, times where she hated being randomly-well not exactly, assigned as health committee officer in her class at this very school. She said she'd work abroad, as far from medicine as she could. Family Medicinal background be damned!- was what she had in mind.

"In the end, I got to the place I never wanted to find myself in, huh. Oh how Fate can be so annoying at times."

 _[Meanwhile, in some magical universe, a certain blonde girl sneezed, cuddling her familiar closer. "Someone must be talking about me again."]_

"Did you say something, Shi-chan?" Kumiko cocked her head to the side, as she rested. Shiho checked the clock. They had fifteen minutes before the bell for second period rang. She turned to the cluelessly lax pair.

"Nah, I was just thinking of how to kick you out of my office since all of us have classes soon." She grinned at the tongue stuck out at her, replying with her own.

"Mean."

"Well, I'd love to have you just rest, really, but you had better go tell your students if you plan to let them have free period or something. Kousaka-san should be able to be excused just fine, she can go home too if she wants."

"Actually, I'd prefer to attend class. Gym is over anyway and I'd just be sitting. I'll be fine for a class." Reina told the two teachers.

"I guess. What class do you have anyway?" Kumiko asked, clearly ready to help the girl to her class whether it be in her classroom or in other rooms like the art, music room, or gym.

"Wait… I'll check. Isn't it… English." She turned to Kumiko who at first looked confused and snapped her fingers, finally getting it.

"Oh. My class was… your class. Alright, I guess we could head over there?" Reina was staring blankly into space, looking like her life was such a big pain as of the moment. "Kousaka-san?"

"God, bracing myself for the rumors."

* * *

As expected, even more ridiculous tales regarding the relationship between a certain student and teacher. The class went off without a hitch, though… luckily. The students didn't pry to deep. It never meant they didn't at all.

Kumiko felt quite distraught at all the claims about herself that she found, they were more or less ridiculous, Reina fuound them amusing. However, they put it behind them because as of the moment,

"The uniforms have arrived!" Kumiko wondered when they had took the measurements for it, not remembering it _at all_. When had the band found the time?

"We did it the day before yesterday, before marching practice in our P.E. Uniforms." Her unspoken question did not go unanswered.

"Oh." Kumiko turned and jumped, seeing Asuka beside her grinning maniacally.

Classes were now over and it was time for club activities, the brunette of course, came to supervise her students. The bespectacled teen stood by her, already changed and watching the rest of the band members as well.

"What's wrong? Se-n-se-i?" Kumiko felt a shiver go down her spine. "How rude." Asuka huffed then smiled as she stood next to her young instructor. "Say, Oumae-sensei." Asuka drew her attention to her, rocking on back and forth on her heels.

"Hmm?"

"How do you think we'll do?" Asuka was unusually nervous, awaiting for the answer. It was the verdict of an amazing musician after all. The answer would determine if they would gain the boost of motivation they direly needed, or a surge of discouragement, it would depend solely on this individual. She unexpectedly sucked in a breath.

"Hmmm… That's quite the question coming from you." The brown-haired genius chuckled. "One would think the goddess of the euphonium would be undeterred by such trivial manners as this." Kumiko spared a glance at the mystery beside her, trying to decipher her based on the expression she wore, giving up rather quickly.

"Well sorry, because even I get shaken up at times." Asuka crossed her arms over a well-developed chest. "So…? What do you think?" And there was that uncharacteristic anxiety again.

"You trust and value my opinion so much, huh?"

"Of course! Undoubtedly." Asuka replied, not missing a beat.

"Good. Then Tanaka-san… never doubt my belief in all of you. You all have worked very hard, right? You all want to be the best out there, right?" Kumiko spoke, and the third year wondered where this pseudo-pep-talk would lead.

"Yes, we have, we do… and?" As if she were asking _'your point?'_.

"While talent may turn its back on you when not nurtured right-" Kumiko sucked in a breath. "Know that effort shall never betray you. It shall not stab you in the back." Asuka raised a brow. Kumiko got the message, her student had yet to comprehend the meaning of her words. "What I'm trying to say here, Asuka, is…" The girl was pleasantly surprised by the use of her given name. "You've already tried so hard. You'll be the best out there. I guarantee it." Kumiko did not look at her in the eye, but the third year could tell that she had meant every word. "After all, I love the sound of Asuka's Euphonium and I especially love the Music of Kitauji's concert band."

A blush lightly dusted the blackette's cheeks. "I… I think my heart just skipped a beat, Kumiko-sensei!" Asuka laughed, glomping the younger girl. "Who knew you could be such a charmer." She hugged her teacher tightly. "I feel like I just got confessed to. Now I feel all tingly inside!" And back again was her excitable personality. Kumiko smiled nonetheless, happy to know more about each person in the group.

"Listen, listen! Kumiko-sensei just confessed to me!" Asuka yelled for all to hear.

"HUH?! Oi, Tanaka-san!" Kumiko wanted to take back all she said, and regretted that she thought of Asuka as someone who would make an amazing close companion for even a moment. Well, not that she meant it. She knew she would someday need the reliable side that only this particular girl could provide. Still, it didn't change the fact that they'd have little tussles every once in a while, take for example the chokehold Kumiko had on Asuka at the moment.

The actions garnered the attention of the rest of the rooms occupants, most of them who laughed at the silliness of the pair, having grown accustomed to their unique was of interaction. Kumiko returned all the gazes sent her way, smiling awkwardly as her line of sight finally rested on one person in particular. Reina was staring at her in all her glory and curvaceous figure, complimented by the fitting uniform. Kumiko could've sworn she was gaping, and Reina had turned away from her, hiding another one of the many blushes for that day.

Asuka halted her rowdiness for the day, clapping her hands together to call everyone's focus and announced that after they changed out of their uniforms, they'd move on straight to one of their final practices. SunFes was a mere three days away and they needed to buckle down and step on the gas.

The next few days were focused on polishing the piece to perfection and memorizing the beats and remembering the sensation of the march and movements. Everyone put in their best effort, the two band directors could see that as they smiled at the spectacular progress each individual had made.

"They are going to be great tomorrow." Kumiko whispered to Taki as the last beat was played and step halted signifying the end of their final practice before the presentation. Despite not being the one to play, Kumiko couldn't help but feel anxious for all her students. "I hope they don't suddenly panic. Th-They should just play like they always do...right? Right?!" She spoke with a small quiver in her voice, prompting her long-time friend's amusement.

"Practice what you preach." Taki advised with a chuckle as they rallied up all the adolescent bundle of nerves for their final instructions.

"Ehem… As all of you know, SunFes is tomorrow. Tomorrow… Oh my god, it's tomorrow?!" Haruka's doubt in herself after leading the club so far, never ceased to amuse others, seeing as she never trusted herself as others did.

"Calm down Miss President!"

"You can do it!"

"Hey now, how are we supposed to feel nervous when you're doing it all for us?" Asuka shouted at her friend, earning multiple laughs, and, even if by a millimeter, lowered the uneasiness in the klutzy president.

"Thanks." She said, more so to her charismatic best friend than to anyone. She caught the gaze of Taki. Raising a brow and reading her male teacher's mouth, she nodded reluctantly. "Anyway, tomorrow, I will need your cooperation. All of you must know the protocol. We must get here early for the moving of instruments. Smaller ones can be hand-carried, the larger ones will be loaded on to a truck." She addressed the whole assembly, then shifted her sights towards the few boys of their group. "Especially the guys, yes? I will be needing something only you can provide." They actually perked up at this, wondering what mission was exclusive only to them, something that only they could do. Asuka laughed, Haruka sure knew how to feed egos. "Sheer man-power. Basically brute force. That's pretty much all your worth." And just as fast she could raise morale, she could pop it like a balloon.

"Haruka, you know… you can be so harsh." Her laughing continued as she stared at the deadpan expressions of the male population.

"I don't mind being harsh. Any more questions?" She continued, regardless if someone had raised their hands, not even bothering to attend to them. "If there are none, get home you rowdy bunch, you must be tired and all and I want everyone at full power tomorrow!"

"Oi, you might not mind- but that's not the problem anyway! We do." Asuka pouted. "You don't expect us to suddenly feel ready to serve with how you've briefed us, right? What happened to our extremely kind Band President who could comfort and support and make us all floaty with compliments?"

"Probably died with your morale-" Everyone's eyes actually grew the size of saucers at the unexpected attitude coming from someone usually so… subtle as Haruka. "-Is what I should've said if I stuck with this persona." This perplexed most, the puzzle that had been laid out was too difficult to solve. "Can I stop with this character façade now? Sensei, it isn't so fun as you thought, you know?"

"I guess so, huh. Though it was for me, seeing all the shock on people's faces. It was rather amusing." Taki's delight certainly failed to expand to the rest. "Sorry for that." He grinned sheepishly.

"Well," Kumiko stepped forward, ready to dismiss the exhausted pile of teenagers groaning, ready to recuperate and fill themselves with love and food. "I know everyone is dying to taste rest after all we've done. I'd love some of that too. So I'll make this quick for everyone." Taki liked the initiative his junior took. It made him mysteriously proud.

"Alright, listen up. Picture it as the greatest lesson you've ever learned in life! Treat it like a proposal, or reply to confession that you'd never thought you'd hear! Kumiko-sensei's letter of lo-" The declaration was silenced by an elbow into the Male teacher's stomach. "Sorry, continue…"

"All of you. You've worked so hard, moved forward and achieved an improvement that you never thought possible. I think everyone agrees, huh?" Kumiko felt a smile tug at her lips, the creases between her brows from earlier, absent. "At first, I thought that you guys were a hopeless, pathetic group that couldn't be helped."

"Hey!"

"Ahaha, my bad. It's true though, no way am I taking back that statement." She gave a peace sign to the glares and frowns sent her way. "But I later discovered that you were people full of talent and potential. You're like characters in a video game with unlocked skills, waiting to find the key in this rpg- or somethin'" Kumiko scratched the back of her head, lost in her own words. "Just-! Ugh, screw it, I love you guys, so get home, eat, sleep and let's all kick ass tomorrow! Yeeaahhhhh…ah… Well that just got super awkward." The brunette cringed at the lack of response, before becoming the target of a stampede and massive tackle.

"Awww… we love you too, sensei! Though you were such a huge pain when we first met." The students took their turns with hugs and short exchanges of words. "Sorry for talking behind your back and bullying you. Sorry for calling you a jerk and bitch while you weren't around." Kumiko didn't need to know those things.

"Oh! And one more thing." Kumiko remembered a crucial detail; she wanted to let them know this. "No matter the result tomorrow-" She rustled the hair of the person closest to her. "I'll still be proud of you." For a second, a few unshed tears welled in her students' eyes.

"Hai!"

* * *

"Sensei, you really didn't need to go with us here. You could've gone ahead, or done the work you needed to do. We can get home just fine." Kawashima Sapphire and Katou Hazuki felt guilty, taking away some of the precious time their instructor could have spent on other things.

Kumiko, on the other hand, couldn't bring herself to tell them that she actually didn't have any work to do and needed to kill time before dinner. "It's fine. I have to ensure my precious bass section get home safe and sound." She played it off smoothly. "You'll be important tomorrow, each and every one of you."

"Kumiko has mastered the art of smooth-talking. Level up!"

"Am I a pokemon now, Katou-san?" The taller brunette made a deadpan expression, but then laughed along with the pair of students. "Anyways, time for you to get on your trains and head home." Kumiko pointed to one arriving at that second.

"Okay! See you tomorrow Sensei!" The pair waved as they got on separate trains, Kumiko waving back as she sat on a nearby bench, covering her eyes with her arm and taking slow, calming breaths.

She didn't realize how nervous she actually was for tomorrow. Maybe she should have made sure everything was ready, that the instruments were good to go, that all the band members had gone home and all that.

"Ugh… I got butterflies in my stomach." Kumiko mumbled.

"Are butterflies edible nowadays?" A voice dipped in amusement resounded in Kumiko's ears as she immediately recognized it and got up.

"Reina!"

"May I sit next to you?" She gestured to the spot beside the brunette instructor who nodded her head in response.

"I thought you had gone home already. Now you'll have to wait for the next train." Kumiko decided to engage in a conversation with her student to pass the time.

"Speak for yourself, why didn't you get on the last train? I'm pretty sure you made it. " Reina scoffed at the question. "And besides, I was making a few last minute checks on my trumpet." Reina spoke matter-a-factly.

"I get it, okay… I'll stop asking." Kumiko smiled as she settled back to watch people walking back and forth. Reina jolted in her seat as Kumiko suddenly got to her feet wordlessly, earning questioning looks from passersby.

"Kumiko?" Reina followed the other girl with her eyes as she saw her approach a nearby vending machine, digging in her pocket for some money, and placing it in the machine. After a few pressing of buttons, that familiar sound of metal hitting metal was heard along with footsteps and a pop and fizz of a just-opened can of soda.

"Here. Drink. The train's probably going to take a while." Kumiko stood beside Reina, not making eye-contact but held out a can of juice to her. "It's lemon-lime if you're curious." Reina took the offered drink, bowing as a gesture of thanks while Kumiko stuck her now free hand into her pocket, indulging in her own refreshment.

Reina took a sip, loving the immediate splash of flavors and the fascinating tingle and perfect harmony of the flavor. She sighed, feeling quite content as the pair continued to just stare at anything and everything rushing around them. You could say the air around them was quite tranquil compared to the busy atmosphere of rush hour due to everyone going home and Reina liked that. She found it slightly incomprehensible; how she felt so calm beside the instructor… she had forgotten the nerves she initially had about tomorrow when she first stepped on the platform to head home after merely seeing the talented young person.

"How did you know I liked this kind of flavor- rather when did you find out?" Reina broke the peace between them in favor of having another one of their random chats- which she refused to admit, she enjoyed immensely.

"I didn't. Lucky guess? I found out just now." Kumiko chuckled good-naturedly. "I guess you could say… Kousaka Reina seems like a Lemony-Lime kind of person." She laughed at the confusion on the aforementioned person's face.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The brunette thought the girl looked cute like that, nose and forehead all scrunched up.

"It means- Oh! The trains here, let's get on." She tugged at the trumpeter's hand, getting into the train and looking for a comfortable spot. Luckily their car didn't have too many people and they were able to sit together comfortably. "It means-" Kumiko went on with her unfinished statement. "That you are a sour person, but incredibly intriguing- dare I say deliciously interesting-slash-captivating?" Kumiko laughed again as Reina got pulled along to laugh at the odd answer.

"Really, what _is_ that supposed to mean?" Reina wiped a tear from her eye. Kumiko doing likewise. "But I guess that is a pretty Kumiko-ish answer." It was Kumiko's turn to ask-

"What is that supposed to mean?" A tickle of déjà vu was ignored.

"Find out yourself."

"EH? How unfair." Reina merely stuck out a tongue at her.

* * *

Kumiko could feel an amazing wave of déjà vu wash over her once again as she and a certain black-haired beauty walked the same path home as they did how long ago. The way Kumiko walked, not beside, not in front, but not quite behind Reina reminded her of that time.

 _"So we take the same train huh?"_

"Ne, sensei…"

 _"Shouldn't you already know that?_

"sei…"

 _"Well I'm sorry I don't know of any of my students' private lives."_

"Sensei!"

"Huh?" Kumiko snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Hmph. Never mind." Truth be told, Reina was planning to question Kumiko something that was sure to catch her off guard just for the heck of it. Though the brunette was seemingly out of it at the moment, foiling any attempt at that.

"Hey I'm sorry, but I'm listening now?" Reina continued to ignore her companion. "Ne, Reina… come on! Sorry, okay? I was just thinking about stuff." No reply came. "Reina!" Kumiko began to grumble and Reina giggled secretly at the reaction. "Even though I might have been thinking about everyone, I care about you guys a lot." Reina took that as her opportunity to ask the thing currently on her mind.

"So…You love us,huh?" Reina smiled, skipping a few steps ahead of Kumiko, crossing the pedestrian with speed. The brunette preferred to cross at a more leisurely pace, not many cars driving around the neighborhood.

"Huh?"

"You said so earlier, during the meeting." A light pink dusted the teacher's cheeks as she tried to explain her earlier words.

"WE-well… you know I… hmm… actually that might have just been-" Kumiko wracked her brain for any coherent cover-up for that embarrassing phrase, but found none. "That was just-"

"I love you too, sensei."

Kumiko's head shot up in disbelief as she was left to stare at flowing black locks as her temptress ran, little by little expanding the distance between them. She wanted to chase after her, but found her feet firmly rooted to the ground. Even when the other girl was clearly out of sight, Kumiko remained speechless and unmoving (until a car honked at her to get out of the road).

"What?"

* * *

SunFes was a bustling event, the crowds and crowds of spectators and performers alike, gathering there for one reason which was music.

Of course the tension from both the musicians and audience as the preparations were ongoing would never be missed.

"G-get the t-t-t-tub-b-b-baaaasss… u-unloaded." Haruka instructed the males of the band as they unloaded the instruments from the trucks while the rest changed into their marching band costumes. "P-please…"

"Haruka!" A light tap on the shoulder.

"EEiik!"

"Hmmm…. What an interesting sound." Kaori laughed as her best friend desperately tried to calm her racing heart. "So… what's up with the sheep noises? Didn't think you'd be the animal-character type." Kaori laughed as the band's President showed another one of her adorable pouts.

"I'm not… Mou, Kaori, you're starting to become like Asuka!" Haruka whined, as she straightened up and continued with her checklisting of everything.

"Oh, thanks for the compliment." Kaori grinned. "I'm honored to be called such as the one I aspire to be." Her smile stretched wider as she noticed the immediate furrow of the girl's brows and the frown, along with the mumble of _"Then go hang out with her then"_ : telltale signs of jealousy. "Haruka really is a cute girl."

"Hmm? Did you say anything, Kaori?" The third year turned to her classmate, creases still present on her forehead.

"Nothing!"

"Is that so? Okay then… oh! Gotou-kun can you please tell the boys that are done helping to change quickly?" Haruka immediately resumed her duties, thus rendering her unaware of the sudden attack coming her way.

"Good luck to both of us, Haruka!" Kaori stated as she initiated her plan, jumping into said girl's personal space to give her a-

"Thanks, you-mmph… hmm…mmmppphh?!" Two soft lips had her silenced as Haruka felt blood rush to her head. Kaori felt a bit light-headed herself.

"Ohyah? What's this? I knew you two were close but not _this_ close." Asuka smirked as she eyed both girls teasingly. "And here I thought you weren't ready to confess yet." To whom this was addressed, neither knew.

Both released their equivalently shocked partner with a pop.

"S-s-s-orry! I-I meant it on the ch-ch-cheek, H-Haruka!" Kaori's face was redder than her own brownish-red eyes as she avoided eye-contact with the equally burning up Haruka.

"I-I-I… I get- It's f-fine." Haruka shuffled her feet as she covered her lips.

"Of course it's fine! Why wouldn't it be-"

"Shut up Asuka!"

"Sheesh, okay… Imma go look for Sensei and bother her then." Asuka whistled a tune as she skipped towards the location of their brunette director.

"Asuka wait- don't, you shouldn't… ah, who am I kidding." The pair forgot about their embarrassment as they viewed Asuka's failed attempt at a surprise tickle attack as Kumiko suddenly ran towards Taki and Asuka fell forward. "Huh. Not quite as funny as I thought."

After confirming a few things with Taki, Kumiko began to walk around, she told Taki she'd be the on a lookout for any strong bands that they might face. She counted a few renowned schools on her hand, listing off the names for future reference. She also observed the audience, gauging their reactions each time a famous school arrived.

"Hmm… good for them."

"Kumiko!" A voice called out as Kumiko turned to see a figure dashing towards her.

"Azusa-chan?" Sasaki Azusa, one of her former classmates, well Kumiko considered her a friend since they were in slightly the same boat, the former also having skipped multiple grades due to talent.

"Hi." The girl greeted, pulling Kumiko into a hug which the latter reciprocated.

"What are you doing here? How have you been?" Kumiko had genuinely missed her and was curious about how the girl's life had went since the time they parted ways.

"Well, ever since you left me behind at college-"

"Ugh." Kumiko felt guilt stab at her heart.

"I've been doing quite well and, to tell you the truth, Rikka hired me part-time as an instructor." Azusa revealed, holding out a peace sign.

"Rikka, THAT Rikka?!" The brunette had a proud look on her face, eyes wide as her friend confirmed her thoughts. "That's amazing! You've done great!" Kumiko smiled, hugging her friend. "Congrats."

"Ahehehe… well it hardly feels like I'm amazing though. Kinda feel like I cheated life…" The blue-eyed girl confessed, releasing the hug and looking down at her boots as she kicked at the dirt.

"What makes you say that?" Kumiko hardly believed it. Azusa didn't seem like the type.

"Actually, I'm an alumnus of Rikka."

"Oh." Kumiko exclaimed in understanding as she nodded reassuringly. "But hey, if they actually called you back, doesn't that mean they do see your potential, skill and talent? That still makes you pretty amazing." She patted the girl on the back. "It's not like they called every single Alumnus to help, right?"

"Gee, thanks. You're making me blush." She scratched her cheek in embarrassment. The blackette was quite thankful for the encouragement and for Kumiko viewing it positively unlike some people. "And what about you? What's up? Haven't heard of you in a while."

"Ah yeah, about that… I'm with Kitauji."

"Kitauji…?" Azusa mused out loud, trying to recall where she had heard the name. "Hey isn't that where Taki-senpai is too? Heh… knew something was going on with you two, always being chummy and all."

"That's not it!" Kumiko denied fervently, waving her hands in front of her.

"Really?" Azusa didn't seem to buy it. "But in all seriousness, what _is_ up with Kitauji? I heard some goddess of somthin-or-other is there, and you know… _that_ Kousaka Reina-sama, the one renowned as the trumpet protégée, with her background and family and all? They said she turned down Rikka's full scholarship offer for Kitauji! What's that about? Hey come on, tell me! What's over there that talent seems to flock towards?"

Kumiko couldn't answer. Her mind was in overdrive, wondering about Reina. ' _I didn't know that.'_ She frowned, joining the boat of wonderers. If a place like _Rikka_ had already _offered_ a scholarship, full time at that, why would someone refuse? It was usually any musicians dream to get admitted into good music schools. Well, Kitauji certainly became one of those good music schools, but… Did Reina know beforehand that something like this would happen?

"Hey, Kumiko." Azusa waved a hand in front of her face. "You still there? Earth to Kumiko! Ah…" She stopped her pestering as the vibrations from her pocket stole her attention. The shorter girl turned around to take the call. "Hello? Mm… yeah? Really?"

Meanwhile, Kumiko was still working on the puzzle pieces, her gaze being brought to her group on standby as her eyes found that one person, who now had caught her line of sight and looked at her quizzically. Suddenly, everything just felt like an epiphany to Kumiko. She didn't care anymore on how she- or other people for that matter, ended up at that place. All she knew was that right now, that was where she could belong.

"Hey, how 'bout you come with me. I hear Minamiuji is coming and some of our old friends are helping out there too! Come on." Azusa cut the call and turned to the still dazed brunette. "Oy… let's go!" Somehow time slowed for the Kumiko who's hand was being tugged as her gaze unconsciously stayed and drifted around her own band.

"Sorry."

"Huh?" Azusa halted her steps and looked back at Kumiko, questioningly.

"Huh? Oh. I said… sorry, didn't I?" Kumiko muttered softly. "I wonder why…" She ran a hand through silky locks. "Sorry Azusa, but I'm not going with you after all." She shook the hand holding hers off softly, careful not to make it seem offending.

Azusa looked at her in a way that translated to 'Why?' as Kumiko knew her answer already.

"I just… found my own place, y'know?" She grinned unabashedly, unrestrained by peer pressure and the need to be accepted by the rest of the music world because she already was accepted, by the people who were her world. She didn't care anymore, even if Azusa reacted badly to it. It was the truth anyway. "As to what is up with Kitauji, I've got no clue. What I know is that I wanted a new start. To get away from all that pressure and hate and attention and fake adoration and-"

"So did you get it?"

"Pardon?"

"Did you get it? The new start you wanted, your redo." The question was asked seriously, if not coldly and for a second, Kumiko was afraid of the person in front of her. Would she judge her too? Maybe it was inevitable.

"… Yeah…" Kumiko nodded her head slowly, hesitantly. She squeezed her eyes shut… unconsciously clenching her fists, waiting for any form of response.

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Kumiko whipped up her head, actually surprised at the answer. Azusa, oddly enough and against Kumiko's expectations, was smiling at her happily. Almost teary-eyed, in fact.

"Thank… you."

"Well then, I guess I'll be leaving without you." The girl sighed. Kumiko could stand to be more honest with her. She was usually so blunt too, and yet in front of friends, she just seemed to scared to speak her own opinion ever since _that_ happened. "Bye Kumiko, it was nice meeting up with you again." She turned to walk away, stopped by her friend's voice.

"Hey Azusa?"

"Yes?" She had planned not to turn back anymore, not to look at Kumiko anymore as she replied.

"You're an amazing friend." Azusa couldn't do it. She twirled around with a smile plastered to her face.

"You just discovered that now?"

* * *

Taki Noboru wanted to laugh at the pathetic state of his children. It was just utterly hilarious how everyone was shaken up, knees knocked together and teeth chattering in anxiety. Stomachs were being held along with instruments, it was quite the enjoyable sight.

"I know you enjoy this and you're the worst." Kumiko commented dryly, side-glancing her co-worker.

"I'm just having my bit of childish fun before the adult in me steps in." Kumiko scoffed at how serious Taki actually was about that statement.

"Hope that adult comes out soon 'cause I'm not seeing him."

"He's arrived." Taki stepped forward. It was just Kitauji's luck to come before and after some big name schools, Rikka and Rakushu... Damn R-named schools. The murmurs and worries of his students floating around. Even some people were saying how pitiful the school was and how they were sorry for the in-between. Taki noticed the grimaces on some faces of his charges. Maybe an encouraging speech would lighten then up a bit.

"They're too good… what do we do?"

"I feel like I'm losing my confidence."

"Wait everyone, it's almost our turn, we need to get a grip-" Haruka also tried to relax everyone. Taki taking it as his own cue.

Before he could speak, a loud blaring trumpet, notes clear and precise echoed. Taki smiled to himself, leave it to the prodigy player to know how to shock people into calming down. Such an unorthodox method, yet so effective.

"Hey! We're supposed to be quiet on standby, you know? What will you do if we get into trouble?" Yuuko, a second year scolded one unapologetic Kousaka-san.

"Sorry." The blackette replied, though it didn't quite feel as sincere. It was more of a ' Hmmph. Like I care.' Kind of response. Reina flipped her hair, looking in the direction of a brunette instructor who rolled her eyes at the earlier actions of the girl.

"You little-" The ribbon girl stopped as everyone began to notice their nerves dissipate into thin air.

"Alright, alright…" Taki clapped his hands together, gathering the attention of the players.

" _ **Next up… Kitauji High school**_."

"Sensei, we're up!"

"Music is not supposed…" Taki got down and tied his laces tight, making sure they were prim and proper. "-to be something you do to show off your abilities to your rivals." Taki slowly got up, a long pause in the air. "But the many spectators and students at other schools still don't know what Kitauji is capable of." He nodded to Kumiko. "So I believe today is a good opportunity for them to learn."

The students just stared at him quietly as he breathed out.

"Now, go show them what Kitauji is made of!"

And thus began an explicit display of the piece Rydeen Ymo amd the beginning of Kitauji's widespread name. And so the festival comes to a close.

* * *

 ** _"I'd like to announce that auditions will be starting."_**

 ** _"I… like Taki-sensei."_**

 ** _"Whuuuutttt?"_**

* * *

Kumiko got up, sweat on her forehead, panting lightly.

 _A dream? Or was it…_

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **A/N: OHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOLLLLLLYYYYYY GUYS! Can you believe it? I'm done? And this is the longest chap I have EVER written. DAMN! Thank you so much and don't forget to put in a review and some suggestions for me! I love those! Don't tell me... the ending sucked.. I botched it I know.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	8. Chapter 7 12 XD

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day PEEPS!**

 **Hello my beloved readers. In case you haven't found out yet… I have… writer's block. Damn it. Not only that, Feb 6, 2k17, our school had an achievement test that covered everything we've learned the whole school year. Who remembers all that? Plus we had no reviews from teachers, no pointers, just Bam! Test of 240 items… from 6 subjects. So 40/subject? Damn… well I managed to get 30+ on each… but got super stressed. Come on, 4 hrs, 240 questions, 120 nonstop, 20 min break, then again! GAh! But I felt like a crappy author, so I decided on these little funshots! Yey Me! And presenting all the pairings I'd actually LOVE to see. So, I hope this can like… sooth you for a couple more days as I try to get my act together. LOTSALOVE! Enjoy, and I hope you vote for your fav one, just for fun. (I personally prefer #1,6 and 9, just saying*whispering voice* 7 is a bit bittersweet)**

 **Btw, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the 160 followers. now if we can just get the favs number to 100! I would be really grateful. Enjoy anywho!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 **Teachers and Brass Bands Chapter 7.5: Valentine's Funshots:**

 _ **#1: KumikoxMamiko**_

"Ne, Kumiko?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are your plans for Valentine's day?"

"Hmm?!" Kumiko felt herself choke on her own saliva at the question directed towards her one lazy February afternoon. She and Mamiko were lounging on the couch, opposite each other, legs dangling off the arm rests of the soft seat as their heads were placed beside each other at close proximity that if either one turned their head, they would come face to face with a cheek.

"So?" Mamiko waited for the answer. She chewed on her gum, flipping the page of her magazine for no apparent reason.

"So… what?" Kumiko took calming breaths, not at all expecting that sneaky little question that had caught her off guard.

"Your plans! For Valentine's, geez, so much for being a genius. Geniuses can be idiots too." Mamiko rolled her eyes, turning back to her Magazine, smirking once she saw an article about a familiar face.

"Need I remind you that you are one too?" Kumiko sighed, stretching her legs out as she twisted her body, ready to get up from the sofa. Facing the table where a pitcher, accompanied by glasses of Oolong tea were placed, she took a sip from hers and sat back down, leaning against the sofa, head still close to her older sister's. "Anyway, why do you wanna know?"

"Oh… no reason." Her sister replied in a sing-song tone.

"There is no way that that means no reason." Kumiko groaned. "What? Do you need to info to blackmail me or something? Wanna tease me with someone? Or is it to get chocolate from me-?"

"-Yes."

"-Cause mind you, I'd give you some either wa- Eh?"

"Eh?"

The pair of brunette's looked quizzically at one another, the sudden tinkle of a bell outside and an orchestra of bugs buzzing around provided the background music.

"You wanted me to give you… chocolate?" Kumiko asked carefully, not actually believing her ears.

"Ye-yeah? You actually _were_ planning to give… me… some…?!" Mamiko replied, equally dumfounded.

"Mm."

More awkward silence ensued. The condensation of water on the glasses dripped slowly down, aircon providing a cool atmosphere.

"Crap. I feel a little shy now." The older of the two remarked matter-of-factly, lightly drizzled pink on her cheeks.

"Don't say that out loud. It feeds my embarrassment and shame." The younger covered her face, million shades darker than that of her sibling's. She barely mumbled that, groaning on the floor. Because of this, she failed to notice her cohabitant getting up to stand beside her, crouching down, knees bent to poke her burning cheek.

"Ne Kumiko?"

"Hmm?" The aforementioned refused to face her sister, still very embarrassed at the realization and revelation. Her eyes widened in shock, head snapping in the direction of her sister as her brain managed to register the touch of soft, slightly moist lips on her paling skin.

"I love you." Mamiko's smile was adorable, eyes turned into slits as she slowly opened them, to see (and consequently, laugh) Kumiko's baffled state. "Hihi. Peace~" She got up to go into her room and lock it, knowing Kumiko might just go after her once she gets a grip.

"Damn."

 _ **#2: AsuKumi**_

"Sensei. Sensei! I'm here to bother you again!" Asuka barged into the music prep room, wanting to piss off her favorite instructor and indulge in the many wonderful reactions of the younger, yet much more (mentally) mature girl… Only to find her napping peacefully on her desk. "Oh~? Sensei? What do we have here?"

The blackette approached quietly, thinking of jump-scaring her poor teacher. Oh how fun it would be.

"Don't tempt a lion, Kumiko-chan. And how delicious you look." Asuka decided it wouldn't hurt to admire the disheveled hair, pinkish cheeks, perked lips,and the gentle rise and fall of the teen's back as she breathed quietly. She clapped her hands together quietly. "Okay, enough window shopping. Itadakimasu~" She got ready to pounce-

"Asuka… wh..at… kind of… chocolate do you… want?" Said girl froze in her tracks, thinking she had woken up the slumbering professor, but wondered at the choice of words, so unlike their usual conversation.

"Sensei?" She soon realized the girl was sleep talking. "How cute~"

"I…"

"Hmm?" Asuka listened as the brunette continued on her speech while asleep.

"-personally think… dark choc… suits… you." In her head, the glasses- wearer wondered why. "So elegantly pretty. *yawn*, but so bitt…ersweet. Be…" Asuka was surprised, a bit happy, but surprised nonetheless. Also, that pause caught her attention as she inched closer to whisper into the other's ear.

"Be? Be what?"

"… Happy."

Asuka blinked, her eyes stung a bit. Maybe some dust got in her eye? "You little charmer." She grinned. "Just from that, I am." She walked over, taking off her school blazer and draping it over Kumiko's shoulders. "I'll be expecting some chocolate then." She sighed, planting a small kiss on Kumiko's head.

" _Sweet dreams and Happy Valentines"_

 _ **#3: NatsukiXKumiko (XD hell yeah)**_

"Again, Natsuki! Your fingers, try it like this! Then maybe, you'd get something right!" Kumiko was now frustrated.

"Oh yeah? Well tell me all else that's wrong? Cause I'm pretty sure EVERYTHING is!" They had been at it for nearly two hours. Needless to say, the situation painted a picture of two stressed out brunettes ready to bite each other's heads off. Natsuki set her euphonium down, running a hand through her tussled up hair. "Let's just call it quits. Admit it, I'm hopeless. I can't even follow your instruction." She sighed. "I guess I can't do nothing right."

Kumiko was a bit taken aback. Natsuki said that with eyes that showed disappointment in herself. She really might just give up playing all together.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean what I said like that, just…" The teacher couldn't find her words. Both were just too mentally tired out. This private tutoring thing Kumiko had offered for her student wasn't working out as she hoped. Maybe they had done it all wrong. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to take the break for the time being. "Let's call it a day, I guess."

The purple-eyed sophomore wordlessly agreed, instantly moving to fix her things and head on home, but a tight hold on her arm said otherwise. Her inquisitive stare asked all the questions needed.

"Walk with me for a bit?"

Kumiko chuckled to herself, February was still quite the chilly month. She stuck her hands deep into the pockets of her coat, nose a little red from the temperature.

"So, why the walk? Doubt you need exercise." Ah, Nakagawa-san, quite straight to the point.

"No reason. Just felt like it." Was the short, nonchalant reply.

"Pfft, yeah right." It was quiet, the pair walked aimlessly, reaching the school's gate and out onto the near-empty streets. "I couldn't keep up with your instruction." A big confession.

"Mmm."

"I guess I'm not talented enough.

"Least you have talent."

"smart-ass."

"Of course, I'm a genius, didn't ya hear?"

"…" A snort. A sigh. "Sorry, I need to pay attention more."

"I apologize as well. I should've supported you better and known when to slow down. Not all people can learn as fast as the rest."

"Was that an insult?" Natsuki chuckled half-jokingly. She actually knew it was true. There were just those select-few who had music as practically an extension of their being, talent oozing out in pools.

"No." The instructor stopped beside the traffic lights that continued to change color no matter the weather, time or date. "You are an amazing person. Stubborn, but gorgeously, charmingly so. You have talent that just needs a bit of unlocking." Kumiko grinned at her last thought. "Ain't too shabby in the looks department either." Natsuki feigned a look of shock, playfully hitting her teacher's arm.

"Jerk."

"You are sensitive, kind… a bit of a tease-" Kumiko listed off. "With an amazing sense of justice and responsibility." The older brunette could only look on in silence, not at all expecting the barrage of compliments. "And I'd give you valentine's chocolate any day." A purple, rectangular box was held her way. She accepted reluctantly. "I know you actually like milk chocolate instead of the bitter ones." Kumiko winked as she skipped a few steps ahead, train station just above the horizon.

Natsuki stared at the container in her hand, not knowing what to do now.

Kumiko stepped on her train, door still ajar, yelling out. "Just give me a good performance for white day! See ya!"

" _Hmmm… Maybe I like Caramel better."_

 _ **#4:HaruKao (is bae)**_

"Ne, Haruka? Want me to give you chocolate for Valentines?"

"Pfft?! Whawhahwhawhawha-?!" The band president gulped down her remaining juice and tried to clear her wind pipe as she processed the few words her best friend (yeah right!) had spoken. "Did you just-"

"Ask you if you wanted choc'lates from me? Yeah, yeah I did."

The shorter of the two seemed to contemplate the words- at least to Kaori, that was how it seemed to be. Outside, the brunette looked calmer than a cloudless summer day, but inside, a storm was a-brewing. In her mind, her thumbs were twiddling and her palms were beginning to sweat profusely. Why was Haruka taking so long to reply?!

"… I don't know." Were the words that came from the sax player's finally-open mouth.

"Don't know, what? Wait, huh? That doesn't make any sense at all, Haruka!" Kaori was a bit confused, but giggled at the weird answer, that, and Haruka seemed amazingly sincere about thinking upon the matter, her brow all scrunched up in deep concentration.

"Well, I mean… who _wouldn't_ want chocolate from someone as beautiful as you?" Both blushed at the words. "W-what I'm s-saying here is, well t-t-trying to sha- say… do _you_ wanna give m- _me_ chocolates?" The greenette couldn't meet her companion's gaze as she looked everywhere but at her.

A moment of silence passed by as the air grew thicker and thicker, awkwardness lacing it, until the tension split, as if cut be a knife- a really sharp one, with just two words.

"Like, duh."

 _ **#5: What the hell, let's have some KumiRei**_

It was another boring day of checking papers for a certain young instructor and another normal day of lounging around in the music prep room for a specific blackette. A cup of steaming hot chocolate (Because Kumiko never did take coffee well,) sat just between the two as they minded their own business… for that period of time til-

"Kumiko-"

"-sensei. Damn it Reina, how many times do I have to- what is this?" The teacher stared at a bar of Cadbury stuck right in her face, scolding words swallowed back in.

A kiss to her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, _Sensei_."

Kumiko swore she heard Taki screaming _"Illicit relationship!"_ from the background. She frowned. The black-haired trumpeter could've put a bit more effort into her gifts right? I mean- Kumiko looked more closely, was the wrapper already opened?! She groaned, pulling out the sugary poison to eat it with no other choice, immediately pausing, in the bar, engraved, or maybe filled? Lining the milk chocolate was white chocolate writing.

' _I might just like you.'_

Cursed temptress.

 _ **#6: (Actually want this) KumikoxAzusa (a lot)**_

Oumae Kumiko lay on her sheets in the comfort of her bedroom, brass band music gently playing in the background as she relaxed during her long-awaited day off. She nearly drifted off to lala~land, but the interruption, coming in the form of her ringing (and annoyingly vibrating) smartphone, yanked her back into consciousness.

An unknown caller ID mocked her, tempting her strongly to just ignore the call and go back to sleep, something she actually did- ending the call. It rang again and she groaned, thinking maybe it was urgent, someone suddenly needed to bother her two days before Valentine's. Well that just ruined her Sunday.

" _ **What."**_ The reply came colder than she had intended and suddenly felt a _bit_ sorry for the individual on the other end of the call.

"Well, good morning to ya too, Sunshine." Was the sarcastic reply that Kumiko rolled her eyes too. She still couldn't pinpoint as to who owned the voice, but it was right at the tip of her tongue, that familiar, peppy, and maybe a little too annoying-

"May I ask who's calling?" She waited for a response.

"Guess~" Not the one she wanted at the moment. She felt her patience diminish quite a fair amount.

"Spill or I'm hanging up."

"Woah, woah, woah… chill… It's just me," Kumiko quirked a brow at the pause, then eyes widening in recognition at the name that followed. "-Azusa"

" _Oh_."

" _Oh_ , yeah." She giggled. "Well now, I was just wondering if I could bother you-"

"You already are." Kumiko cut in, unexpectedly causing laughter to emerge from the speaker.

"Whatever, if you could spare me some of your time and come shopping with me. _That_ kind of shopping." Kumiko was a bit perplexed by the statement, pondering on its meaning.

" _What_ kind of shopping?"

"Valentine's shopping!"

"No."

"What, why?" Azusa exclaimed, pout evident in her voice.

" _ **Because…"**_

"Give me one good reason why you won't come with me!"

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Kumiko replied, uninterested. She quirked a brow when there was a pause before the answer.

"I can't tell you, just-! Don't you have anyone to give chocolate to? Then let's shop together!" The trombonist was on the edge of desperation, pleading with her voice.

Kumiko reluctantly gave in, not that she wanted to get anyone chocolate, but… well, it wouldn't hurt to do it. Also, it had been a while since she and her friend hung out, so sure, why not?

"Alright, alright. Don't be so eager." Kumiko turned to her desk, eyeing the digital numbers on the clock. '10:30', it read. "Meet me at Cal's? Might as well have lunch together." She suggested, wanting to at least prepare at a leisurely pace despite it being so late into the morning.

"O-okay!" A strange hint of excitement was mixed with the sudden crescendo of the other girl's voice. "Be there by noon, kay? Twelve." She commanded before hanging up.

Two hours later, and a cup of hot chocolate (and a cookie, courtesy of Mamiko,) Kumiko headed out in a pair of jeans, a plain white V-neck, and a maroon cotton jacket, sneakers for comfort. Her hair was held back in her usual ponytail that she did when her hair bothered her.

She took a stroll, not at all in any sort of rush; Cal's was within walking distance from her house, after all. They'd just need to take the train or bus when heading for their chocolate-y hunt.

Once the small diner was within sight, Kumiko jogged a bit, not wanting Azusa to wait too long, if ever she was early. Guessing correctly, she spotted the coach sipping from a straw her beverage, tapping nervously on the table as she kept checking her wrist watch. ' _How long had she been waiting?'_ The instructor wondered, pushing open the door and walking over to the booth and touching the girl lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"hmmm, Kumiko! You made it." She spoke a little relieved.

"Yeah, sorry. Been waiting long?" Kumiko asked, calling for a waiter and placing both their orders. Somehow, by instinct, she knew what the other wanted and vice versa. Her companion smiled meekly at her.

"Nah, just got a bit too fired up."

They talked a while, orders soon arriving as they planned which stores to check and what other places and things they could buy. Azusa even prepared a list. A list which they actually followed once lunch was over. From place to place, shop to shop, isle to isle, shelf to shelf. Needless to say, by the end of it all, Kumiko was _exhausted_.

"Why…" She took a deep breath. "why did we… all those… have to… ugh!" She plopped down on a bench as they rested by the riverbank, setting sun providing them with a surreal mood, and very little lighting. "At least," She pointed at one of Azusa's bags. "-you got that chocolate I suggested for you to buy. Well, even if they _are_ _ **MY**_ favorites. You didn't need me for reference, now did you? The person you like might not have the same tastes as me-"

"Here."

Kumiko was cut short.

"Come again?" She blinked. Once, twice, thrice. The delicacy still being held out in front of her. "Umm-"

"Remember, I wanted you to come along no matter what?" Hazel eyes shone questioningly, silently urging the other to continue. "I just… I wanted to buy you something to say thanks for everything, for being my… friend and all. I just, and it's been a while since we've spent time together. I kinda missed you, is all." Kumiko nodded in understanding, but also knew her ponytail-partner wasn't through.

She just watched her quietly, not taking the chocolate, but not rejecting it either. Just waiting for an explanation.

"However, I didn't know what to get you, as much as it humiliates me to say… I don't know the kind of candies you like, so I was clueless in that field."

"Okay, so you just thought of taking me and letting me choose my gift for myself? Something along those lines?"

"Hmmm," The girl contemplated. "Close, but not quite. More like… making you show me another one of your likes." She laughed. It stopped once Kumiko's hand rested on the gift-wrapped package.

"I'll accept it."

"Really?

"On one condition." Azusa's heartbeat sped up a bit, nervously curious. Kumiko reached out a hand behind her. "Take this. That's my Condition." The former felt touched, her desired sweets in one of her friend's hands. "These are the ones you crave for every year, right? Hope I recalled it right." She grinned, light blush on her cheeks.

"You can't be wrong about me." The brunette returned the smile.

" _Happy Valentine's Day, Azusa."_

 _ **#7:Realized NatsuKo works for both Kumiko and Yuuko… but this is YuukoxNatsuki (YuuKi?)Sorry I couldn't come up with a more colorful interaction. Still hung on the MizoYuu and NatsuMi/Nozomi,Natsuki**_

"Rabbit-chan-"

"Don't call me that." Yuuko rolled her eyes. She had been searching for her precious Kaori-senpai when _this_ just so happened to cross paths with her. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Yuuko, catch!" The girl barely had time to turn around to reach the object as it nearly fell to the floor.

"Careful! And not by my first name either!" She was a bit pleased though, hearing her name fall from certain lips.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad. Happy Valentine's, Tsundere." Natsuki laughed, walking away, hands in her pockets while Yuuko just stared at the chocolate rabbit.

"To you too…" Her hand slowly reaching out for the back of that distant figure, as it walked away from her, slowly regretting not saying it out loud. Regretting that she didn't stop her, or lay her feelings bare while face to face. Unknowingly, being heard. " _I love you_." She whispered to herself in the devoid-of-anything hallway, yet in her heart, it was a roaring cry. With a regretful sigh, she spun on her heel, turning her back to one who had stolen a piece of chocolate heart. One of which, she also stole from.

" _Thanks… I love you too."_

 _ **#8: TakixGhostWife… okay no… TaKumi, I guess?**_

"Kumiko," Taki called for the girl for who knows how many times already? She remained silently staring at a wall, counting on her fingers. "Oi, what exactly are you-"

"Counting all the money I've spent on Valentine's." Was the rather quick reply as Taki stood there, clearly weirded out.

"OOOkaaayyy… So." He shifted back and forth on his feet. "Am I on that list?"

"Sure, why not." Kumiko replied, not making any move to hand him any sweet treasures.

"Hey now, what about with a kiss? At least it'd make me-" A bag hit Taki, it was more of a small silver pouch.

"There." He opened to see them. The small silver wrapped treats. "Enjoy your kisses."

 _ **#9: Even if they aren't in this fic (YET) MizorexNozomi**_

Rare was it for her to see such strong vibrant colors on such a shy, timid, and-as most would say, dull girl. But Nozomi knew she didn't mind one bit. The person on the inside was what would count in the end, after all. She smiled, recalling the countless memories they shared as acquaintances, friends, best friends. Steady steps they took, each gifting them a closer bond in their relationship.

The flutist wanted to take the next step over.

Bouquet pressed against her back as she waited in the dimly lit second year classroom, just as the school had emptied out. She was scared. What if that person never came? Did she receive the note? Or maybe she felt disgusted- ignored it?

The clack of the sliding door as it hit the wall in one fast motion jolted her back into the current situation. A panting Mizore stood at the wide-open passageway, spouting 'Sorry' and 'I just found the letter' and even more apologies.

All the middleschool band president could do was grin, all her worry flushing out of her body. The effort the other took to still find her, to actually heed and answer her beckoning- it confirmed she felt the same way.

"Mizore," It caught the girl's attention. She fixed her appearance, straightening up her disheveled uniform. Nozomi took baby steps, approaching her counterpart. "This… This will be this year's Valentine's gift." She held out the flowers and the chocolate. "No, not just these. Something more."

The way the oboe-player tilted her head did things to Nozomi, her mind not being able to think coherently. "Nozomi? You can tell me anything." Her concern was god-sent.

"I love you. Be mine?"

"…"

"Mizo-"

" _ **I already am."**_

A kiss.

 _ **#10: Idk… Haruka receiving chocolate from a mob of admirers?**_

"HAAAAARUUUUUKAAAAA-SAAANNNN!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Ogasawara Haruka ran for dear life from the cloud of death pursuing her. She had only just stepped foot into her beloved gate on the day of two-fourteen-twenty-seventeen, before she was 'attacked' by a rather large mob and landed in her current predicament. Obviously, she wasn't the most athletic, tripping over air and nearly face-planting- if it weren't for strong arms holding her up.

"That was close, ey pres? Whew!" The soothing voice told her before setting her upright. "Here," Her hand was then, pried open and a small box, just fitting her palm now rested inside it. "Here's your choc. Enjoy Valentine's~!" Kumiko whistled off, Haruka now left to the frozen mob seething in jealousy behind her.

"ACCEPT OUR LOVE TOO!"

"NOOOOOO!"

 _ **Omake #1:**_ Kumiko cringed when the door made a little creaking sound. She prayed to god that her sister remained unmoving under the covers of her bed. She tiptoed closer, before placing a nicely wrapped box, note attached, right by the other female's head. "Happy Valentine's." She whispered in the dark. "Love you." She finished with a tiny kiss- almost unreal, as she made her way out as quietly as she came in, only freezing at the reply of-

"Love you too~"

 _ **Omake#2:**_ "What the hell was that?" Kumiko blushed…. Taking the blazer off and folding it gently, she stretched her arms over her head. "Might as well give her some." She said before heading off to her class.

 _ **Omake #3:**_

 _ **White day:**_

"Ne, Natsuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Whyd'dya gimme a Caramel bite?" The brunette instructor asked with confusion, receiving only a shrug in reply.

 _ **Omake #4**_

"I just don't understand why she thinks like that? Why wouldn't I want to give her some? Has she ever thought about that?"

"Stop ranting. Don't wanna hear about your love life with Haruka." Asuka deadpanned at her friend. "Anyway, I wonder as well. She seemed to have accepted all the other chocolate, even mine, easily." She threw the statement casually.

"…"

 _ **Omake #5**_

"Here, your White day gift." Kumiko handed a White rose to Reina, still with thorns and all. It seemed freshly picked, still wet with a bit of due, early on March fourteenth.

"Really, no presentation whatsoever?" Reina chuckled.

"Hey, you plant a rose, pick one and get it ready early in the morning cause I am not doing it." Kumiko told her, the prodigy happy at the revelation of such a personal return gift.

"Then I shall accept it with grace."

"Good. You know, you're just like that rose." Kumiko mused aloud.

"Really?" Reina knew she would be amused again by another intriguing saying.

"I nurture you so well to grow beautifully and successfully, but you still hurt me."

"A rose doesn't come without thorns."

"True, but they are still too beautiful to compare." Kumiko grinned at the blush gained. "Gotcha."

 _ **Omake #6**_

Azusa waved a hello to her charges in band. It was a work day and she had a task of tutoring the students at Rikka. But they would get to that later. Her students now huddled close to her the moment she set foot in the room to ask her of how her Valentine's went and if she was able to give the chocolate she wanted to give so badly the day before.

She gave them suspense- before whipping out the return box as all of them cheered in accomplishment, being scolded by the teacher in the next room over.

It was worth it.

 _ **Omake #7**_

Yuuko slumped in her desk. She had regretted- painfully so, not telling Natsuki of her feelings while she was able to. Maybe it was an infatuation, a Love-Hate kind of affair, yet… she couldn't take her eyes off of her. NO, she wasn't stalking. Just that, if ever they would be in the same vicinity, anywhere, really, the ribbon girl would instantly be drawn to her. Or if she knew they were in the same place, automatically, emeralds began their usual frantic search for a pair of dark purple, violets.

It wasn't the kind of Love you'd expect from someone as cheesy as her, no. Her heart did not beat loudly in her eardrums, nor did it speed up when they were within view of each other. She did not stutter, nor blush. Truthfully, everything about their relationship felt stagnant. But she knew for sure that her feelings had evolved. In the back of her mind, she berated herself more. She wanted, needed, _thrived_ for the warmth of her heart each passing day that they would interact.

Maybe it was love. A selfish love.

"Yuuko." The serious tone of voice she rarely heard.

"I love you."

Maybe they could finally upgrade their banters into lovers' quarrels, who knows?

"I love you too, Nakagawa Natsuki."

 _ **Omake #8**_

Taki was still amused. Whether intentional or not, Kumiko had made quite the joke about his chocolates. He smiled, eating it piece by piece.

"Hey, I'll be waiting for White day! You better give me something back. I spent money on you!" A voice called to him from across the music prep room.

Well, duty was duty, even if it was underhandedly calling for you.

 _ **Omake #9**_

"I love you Nozomi. I love you, love you, _love_ you."

"I Love you too. With all of my being, Mizore."

 _ **Omake #10**_

Haruka felt relaxation take over her as she finally found escape from all those people. She found herself on one of the bridges that connected buildings, a place where Kaori so often practiced. Speaking of Kaori, here she was, coming out right now.

"Hey," The band president called. "Happy Valentines to you." She rubbed her head sheepishly. "You should know I love you." She said hurriedly, running forward, landing a kiss and escaping before any of that registered in her crush's mind. "I'll get you sweet potatoes for white day!"

Kaori stayed in the same spot, feet firmly planted. "You better."

 _ **A/N:**_ **DOOOONNEEEEE! So tired. Well, Happy Valentine's everybody. Love you all sooooo much!**

 **Please gimme feedback T^T… ahahaha. Slept at 11, stopped this at 10:53pm night before Val's day, and woke up to finish it 5:30am. Enjoyed it? Tell me! Hihii. Thanks.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tabb Chap 8: This chapter will be all about the audition period. Well, half the audition.**

 **Some scenes are taken from the anime, but slightly altered to fit the story.**

 **Now…**

 **I am alive… and I feel like a total jackass for leaving such wonderful readers hanging for such a long time due to my personal reasons. I regret putting my writing off for so many times. I really want to make it up to you, but my writing feels like crap.**

 **Thank God, for some reason, I had written scenarios on old printed chapters and on idea notebooks, so I went through all my old notebooks, (and btw, I have A LOT, which I keep in one of my drawers, hidden behind a row of clothing) and found what I needed, and what could maybe push me along here.**

 **I panicked after block, so I thought "at least 7,000 let me write at least 6-7,000 word chap." What the crud? 11,000?**

 **Hope this makes up for my absence? Ahaha..ha...ha. Sorry!**

 **I love all of you. You are so amazing patient and supportive. Thanks for checking up on me... Reviews?**

 **TO all who were asking where I was, if I'm dead, or when I will update: Well, here I am, and here's the chap. Those who have read my latest Love Live story will know why I've been so down. I'd rather not repeat.**

 **Panda2501 &Atlope7: I will try my best not to abandon fics**

 **Thanks to all who liked the valentine's Chapter. Without further ado,**

 **I hope you enjoy some of this lackluster chapter :'(**

 **Oh, and warning in advace. Not exactly a KumiRei chap. Though they do have little scenes. This is more Kumiko, Natsuki, and Hazuki centred. If you still like it, regardless… I give you my greatest thanks.**

 **Lovingly,**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **Teacher and Brass Bands Chapter 8:** _ **Auditions, Sighs, Memories**_

* * *

"First of all, I'd like to congratulate everyone on a brilliant performance during the SunFes. We received some very positive feedback and are well on our way to becoming renowned." Taki told his students just as practice concluded that day.

Cheers from the group resounded within the room as well as proud smiles and genuine relief.

"However, don't get too cocky-" Taki quickly cut them off. "Just because you did well in this, doesn't make us qualified for Nationals just yet." This certainly doused there motivation. Taki quickly cut in. "Still, everyone did a great job. Let's keep this pace to reach our goal. This is the start line people, don't let yourselves down!"

"Oh!"

"Also, another thing… as you all know, the first step to nationals is steadily approaching. You all know what that means. Prefecturals are just around the corner." Taki said, this time with a heavy amount of seriousness.

A few students gripped their seats or instruments, some feeling the tension of what was to come next. This dread that could destroy their club and bonds altogether. Chatter started up in the practice hall. Kumiko also felt a sense of fear, a disgusting kind of nostalgia linked to these things: auditions, but she did her best to pay no heed and pushed those kinds of thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Kumiko?" A voice called her back. The director passed the baton to his co-teacher for her to put into words the thought running through everyone's minds.

"What?! Why do I have to-" She obviously didn't want to, after trying to push such things away… At the look she was given, she had no choice but to comply. Nervously, also worriedly, she opened her mouth, willing any words to come out. "U-umm… A-as y-you… ah- Everyone knows that during the competition there is a limited number of participants in a school, therefore… not all of you can be on the stage and perform, not that you are not part of our school's representatives, you are! It's just that, so we need to- but don't-"

Noboru sighed. This was definitely not going to end soon if Kumiko kept being so reluctant to disperse this important information. With the need to be blunt, despite the anxiousness it would instill in all, someone had to say it.

"S-so…Ouch-!" The brunette felt a pinch on her thigh as she rubbed the stinging area.

"We will be holding auditions." The bespectacled man announced. This quieted all conversations as everyone listened intently. "If you want to be part of the group that will be playing, give your best. Those who try hard will eventually see the fruits of their labor. They WILL succeed. Keep that in mind if you want to be on top of your game."

"Told me to say it, then did it anyway-" Kumiko grumbled under her breath.

"I hear that."

Murmurs started up again, a few words thrown here and there. Some could be seen with hands clasped and eyes tightly shut, and the audition hadn't even begun.

"Good luck to all." Taki gathered his things, preparing to leave, but stopped at the door. "Just remember this. You all are still a group. Everyone improves because you are friends, but also rivals that encourage and push each other to higher heights. No matter what, remember that no one is better than the other. Everyone here has potential and talent. Excuse me." He left, the door clattering behind him.

Everything and everyone were immediately thrown into a frenzy, panic and anxiety here and there. Members started consulting one another, kouhais were asking the older students about past auditions and the difficulty of passing.

However, Kitauji seemed to have the tradition of giving priority to older members if it came down to such things, thus no one had ever been really acquainted with such things.

It may have been subtle, but wariness was blooming all around and in the hearts of most players.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Even in the Bass section during practice, auditions were all anyone could talk about.

"I wonder if I can make it in…" One tiny girl said.

"You're the only contrabass, that's a given isn't it? Don't worry!" Hazuki told her little friend, who was fiddling with her hands before practice.

"That's not the point. If I don't play well up to Taki-sensei's standards, he could just make a group that doesn't need the Contrabass." Midori stated worriedly, wringing her hands together.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about that." Kumiko spoke, just as she shut the sliding door behind her, entering the room with what seemed to be the new sheet music. "You play well as it is." She gave the girl a reassuring grin.

"Yep,yep. Right Natsuki-senpai?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Though I get where Kawashima's coming from. You can't be too sure 'bout this stuff." She blew at a stray bang that blocked her visuals as she kept staring out the window.

"But there are only two euphoniums. There's this big possibility everyone will pass!" Hazuki opened her arms wide to emphasize the 'big' possibility.

"You say that, Hazuki-chan, but there are only three tubas too. All of us could make the cut if you put it that way." Riko told her younger counterpart.

The idea was laughable to Hazuki. "No way, no way. I'm just a beginner, and there's still next-" Her humor dissipated as she felt a terrorizing aura emitted from behind. "A-Asuka-senpai?! I-is the section leader meeting o-over-"

"Don't be so naïve!" Asuka scolded, poking a finger mercilessly at her cheek. "It's an audition, an Audition! Good people become regulars, that's just how it works!"

"I-I know!" The poor girl tried to excuse herself.

"Do you really?" The third year let up on her cheeky harassment and put her hands on her hips. "It also means if you aren't good, you might not make it the next year, or the next!"

"Huh?"

"Like for example," Asuka pulled their contrabassist close. "Next year, if someone as good as Kawashima-chan from Seijo comes along who plays the tuba-" Hazuki drifted into her imagination, seeing Asuka's point. If more students like Diamona Kawashima or Ruby Kawashima came each year, no way would she even make it.

"How mean, Midori-chan!" She cried accusingly at her friend.

"Wha-?!"

"THAT'S WHY- do your best now!" Asuka told her firmly. "Also, so that you don't freeze up like the grasshopper."

"Got it." Hazuki said with pseudo-conviction and anxiousness brought about by getting riled up from Asuka's speech.

"Was that how the story went?" Riko laughed, as the door slid open and their only male member arrived.

"What I mean is that she should start now!"

"Ah, you're hear now, Gotou-kun. Alright, even though I agree with Tanaka-san that foundation is important, that's enough story telling- oh crap, I forgot." Kumiko slapped her forehead as she checked the materials she brought. "Forgot to pick up the-"

"Sorry I'm late." He said. "I brought the CDs Oumae-sensei left behind." He said, handing over two discs.

The young teacher's eyes watered in relief. Thank the gods for such reliable students. "Thank you, Gotou-kun!" She said, a hand on his broad shoulders, her eyes twinkling. "I'll treat you afterwards."

"Eh? What about me sensei?" Asuka whined.

"Me too, me too!" Hazuki raised her hands.

"… I'll think about it." She said after a pause. "As if." She added, in her mind, unknowingly aloud.

"Ehh?!"

"It's okay sensei, not that I don't appreciate the offer, but really it's fine." The boy replied, scratching the back of his head and blushing as his girlfriend giggled at his expense.

"Well then, anyway. Thank you for your kindness. Everyone, here are the pieces we will be playing. For the required concert repertoire, Naoki Tasaka's ' _Wind of Provence'_ and the free-choice piece, ' _Crescent Moon Dance'_ by Namie Horikawa."

"Oh~ Taki-sensei gets it!" Asuka gushed over the music choice. "Namie Horikawa is a well-known Kyoto-based female composer." She explained to the other members. "A young talent, specializing in brass and concert band music…"

"Here we go again." Gotou sighed as they watched their high-tension senpai go off into her own world, just as always when it was about something she was passionate about.

"Hai, Hai." Kumiko clapped her hands together- along with a light smack of papers to the bespectacled teen's head, to gather their attention. "Anyway, let's give it a listen. On the sheet music on your music stands, I've encircled the parts to be played for the audition." She told them as she placed the CD in the player. They all listened to the full length of the songs, realizing while hearing it that Taki was serious about Nationals. Afterwards, Kumiko decided it was time for practical practice.

One by one she handed out the sheet music designated to each part as the students looked it over.

"Okay, let's see…" Asuka sat down in her seat and began playing one of the highlighted parts fluently.

"Woah! You can already play it?" Hazuki asked, eyes twinkling in wonder.

"Heh, so the part for the audition is from here to here…" The black-haired beauty mused, as she then grinned in excitement. "Taki-sensei sure can be mean." She spoke to no one in particular, ignoring her junior's awe.

"Ne, Ne Kumiko-sensei!"

"Yes?" Said person responded after listening in an equally awed state at the flawless performance. "By the way, Tanaka-san-"

"A-su-ka!"

"-That was brilliant."

"Sensei, can you also play like that?" The sporty girl questioned eagerly, wanting to hear the professional play again, though with the euphonium this time. The trumpet off just weeks ago was too impactful; it always stayed fresh in the memories of many. "Come on, I bet you're the greatest at the euphonium!"

Suddenly, the teen instructor froze, memories flashing through her mind. Distressing memories- _The goddess of euphonium competition, scholarships, talents, college, auditions, passing, shifting to trumpet, taking the solo, rumors, whispers, angry upperclassmen, being called out- being called out._

" _ **Do your best senpai!"**_

" _ **Oumae- guh!"**_ _She felt herself pushed against the rack. "_ _ **You!"**_

 _White noise. Lips moved, they formed words, but all she could hear was the noise of silence._

"Sensei?" Hazuki was worried at the lack of response.

" _ **Because of you-"**_

" _ **Why did you have to shift?"**_

" _ **Show-off"**_

" _ **Goddess? Hah!"**_

"Kumiko-sensei." Natsuki tried to call out, standing from her seat, but then noticed the difference in her gaze. "Kumiko-" She got up fast. She had seen this happen before, at work. It was also the same look when the band had discovered her being the old goddess of the euphonium. It was haunting her again. "Damn it, Kumiko."

" _ **We lost."**_

" _ **[This is all your fault]"**_

"No, it's not… no… I-" Her hands had reached up to cover her ears, her fingers pulling at the strands of her hair.

"Kumiko!" The pony-tailed brunette tried to reach out and shake the poor girl out of it, but was beaten to the punch- er slap.

"OUMAE KUMIKO-SENSEI!" The sound of a strike, flesh hitting flesh, the hands previously in the golden-eyed girl's hair, slowly lowered to cradle her now-bruised cheek. She flinched and drew back quickly, like a scared animal as Asuka had tried to cover her hand in a comforting manner. She was scared, scarred.

"I-I…"

"Sorry, sorry about that sensei." Asuka spoke with a cold tone of voice, her eyes seemingly shrouded as well. "I'll go practice by myself." She picked up her sheet music, stand, instrument, and chair, and disappeared from the room.

"Kumiko-sensei?" Hazuki was now more reluctant. "I-it's fine, nevermind m-my request. Hahaha… you don't need to if you don't wanna, I mean-"

"I apologize, Katou-san." Kumiko tipped her lips up, feeling her muscles strain. "Sorry you all had to see that." She bowed to her students, gold linking with lilacs that expressed their worry. "And to answer your question, Katou-san, I don't think I can play quite like that. Sorry to disappoint."

"Ah, no, it's fine… Katou-san?" Hazuki frowned. As of late, Kumiko hadn't called her as such.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather so… I guess you all should just do practice on your own for today. Don't worry, I'll try supervising you guys tomorrow. Bye." The clacking of her shoes could be heard outside the door.

Kumiko walked outside, treading the halls at an incredibly slow speed. She barely registered the presence of a certain trumpeter who happened to round the corner.

"Whoa-! Careful- sensei?" Kousaka Reina blinked owlishly at the sight of a disheveled version of her usually snarky, horrible-personality teacher. "What's up? Pissed someone off and got slapped?" She tried playfully, but the lack of response urked her.

"…Yeah."

"Huh?" She was confused and unnerved by the odd behavior.

"I got slapped." Kumiko spoke dryly.

"Wait- really? Ah, nevermind that, Sensei. It's time for you to supervise the trumpet's sectionals. I came to pick you up and- hey!" Reina made a grab for Kumiko's hand as the girl just walked passed her, ignoring what she had just said.

The brunette didn't even look back at her as she talked. "Tell them I feel sick. I'll do that tomorrow." She almost sounded like usual, but her voice held a hint of something- like she was… "So please… let me… just go." It was defeat. And exhaustion.

"O-okay. See you tomorrow. Get well soo…n"

Not even with so much a wave, Kumiko went home.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

She hated it when she got like this. The whole train ride was spent staring off into space. Her absentmindedness almost got her hit by a passing vehicles along the intersection she passed to get home. Even as she entered her house, she did not greet back to her mother's cheery 'Welcome home!' and merely trudged up her room, her steps heavy, but quiet.

Her family worried, but knew that if Kumiko was like this, it was best to leave her alone, or leave her to someone who knew how to deal with it.

On her bed, Kumiko fell face first, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. She sighed as she turned to face her beloved cactus.

"I suck."

If the cactus could really talk, it would have either laughed or made some sarcastic retort like "You only noticed now?". But Kumiko was too tired to retort to herself and opted to just stare at it.

Moping wasn't the answer to her problem, but she didn't know what else to do. Not until someone came and helped her find her answer.

She didn't know if she had fallen asleep at some point, but her ears had picked up the soft tapping of knuckles against her wooden door, but her eyes felt too heavy and her mind couldn't think well. Only minutes after, did it register the gentle caress, and combing through her hair, actions that eventually roused her from her slumber.

"O…nee-chan?" Even though she knew that only one person on the planet existed, who would confront her when she was like this, she still felt the need for confirmation.

"Yes. It's me. Only me… right?" The softness of her voice, barely a whisper, almost lulled Kumiko back into sleep, if it were not for the urgency of their much-needed conversation.

"Mmm…" Instead of showing her face to her sister to give a proper response, she only buried herself deeper beneath all the covers in attempt to lessen the shame she felt.

"So? Again?" The tender voice coaxed at her to share what had happened this time that needed her total concern. "How was it triggered this time?" She rubbed soothing lines up and down the blanketed figure, who only replied with a barely audible whimper, causing the older of the two to furrow her brow. "Mi-chan?"

"Au…ions…" Kumiko spoke softly.

"What?" Mamiko drew nearer to her younger sister, trying to hear better. "Could you repeat that?"

"Auditions." Kumiko spoke with a louder tone this time. But it also held a bit of hurt and sadness.

The word alone caused Mamiko to tense up before immediately clenching her fists as tight as her heart did. She didn't like the sound of it, especially when she remembered why that word was so bad. She remembered coming home one day to a dark house, parents out on urgent business only leaving a young, fresh teen alone on a rainy day.

Usually on days like this, the lights would be turned on, and the house would feel warm, the scent of delicious food wafting all the way from the kitchen as a young brunette would hum along to some snazzy tune from her favorite brass band collection.

However, that day, an unfamiliar abode welcomed her home. Halls freezing cold, figuratively and literally. No humming or sway of jazzy tunes, only a deathly silence, and no homely presence of a little sister. Mamiko frowned deeply.

With how late it was, Kumiko should have been home. Mamiko rushed to the person's room in hopes of finding her there.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, her hunch was correct and she found a bundle of soft whimpers and sniffles that made her heart clench as she immediately ran over to hug the shaking figure.

"I-it's hot!" Even with a whine used as an excuse for her to let go, she dared not. And now, she found herself in the same situation. Thus she repeated her actions every night this would occur.

She'd simply squeeze and squeeze out all the sorrow tears and sadness, till all those reserves were exhausted. She'd allow Kumiko to cry her heart our till she was ready. Mamiko waited patiently as she heard the sobs subside, and the breathing less choppy and grow deeper.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, and felt a soft nod. "Do you think you can get over it?" Normally, they'd talk well into the night, however Kumiko was now a working individual, and beginning to become an adult. Sometimes she needed to learn how to settle down on her own.

"Thanks."

"Alright." Mamiko patted the spot where Kumiko's head would be and it peaked out a second later, allowing the older to ruffle brunette curls affectionately. She got up, but was met with resistance. "If you need me I'll be in the other room. Unless you need something now?" She asked, sitting back down on the covers.

"Sleep with me?" Kumiko hid her face, but Mamiko felt the slight quake of their joined hands. She sighed, giving in to her adorable sister.

"Fine, fine. Just let me change out of these." Mamiko walked over to her younger sister's drawer. "Lend me some clothes kay?" Kumiko was taller than her, so the size of shirts weren't much issue.

"Mm."

As Mamiko settled in the bed beside Kumiko, arms automatically wrapped around the small of her back, pulling her close as the teacher buried her face in her sister's comforting embrace. Mamiko returned it by placing her arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Night." She spoke, planting a kiss atop Kumiko's head.

She felt her eyes sting, as her lips tipped upwards at the reply. "Mm… I love you, Ma-chan."

"Love you too, Mi-chan."

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"Kumiko-sensei." An unusually shy Natsuki approached the prodigy instructor after their session the following day. "So you feeling better?"

Kumiko chuckled, as her eyes turned into crescents, her smile, small yet bright, as she sincerely felt light in heart, and it showed on her face. "Yes, much better, thanks." All thanks to the comforting of her dearest family member, she had felt chipper.

She woke up in the morning to warm hugs and cuddles as they lazed around a few extra minutes before Kumiko had to get up for work as her sister had the day off. She was told to clean up and leave everything to 'Onee-chan', an offer she gratefully accepted. Her sister was kind enough not to bring it up anymore, and even did her best to prepare Kumiko her favorite breakfast, memories that kept her feeling fuzzy inside.

Natsuki sighed in relief. "That's good."

"So? What did you need?" Kumiko grinned teasingly, feeling the slight jitter in her student. It was just about the time to go home, and Natsuki cornering her like this meant she _needed_ something.

"Geh- W-well, I was wondering if you could help me," Kumiko raised a brow at that. Natsuki rarely asked, and even needed, for a fact, any help. She was quite capable if she put her mind to it, so what… "- tutor me with the euphonium."

"Oh."

"It's not "Oh.", Sensei, I really…" She trailed off, a rare hesitance seen in her purple gaze. "I really want to be a part of this." She breathed, looking at Kumiko hopefully.

There was no immediate reply. Kumiko wanted to give this some serious thought. After all, her last anxiety attack was far too recent. She doubted herself. "Are you sure about asking me? I mean…" She made a face that Natsuki understood straight away.

Inwardly, she adored this cute side brought by doubt, but she felt uneasy too. "I'm sure that only you can help me." Natsuki met Kumiko's eyes with her brutally honest purple ones. Kumiko sighed, both in relief and something else and concurred to the plea. "So I beg you!" Natsuki held her hands in front of her head, clapped together, as she did a small bow.

"Alright, But first… Tell me something, Natsuki." The brunette responded rather uncharacteristically, with a sort of edge and seriousness coating her words. "Why do you so desperately want to be in the concert group?"

If this was an oral test, then the junior student already failed it, seeing as she was at a great loss for words. No coherent reasoning formed in her head. So she spoke with her heart.

"I don't know. All I _do_ know is that I want this. It's the first time I've wanted something like this so badly." She said convicted, her voice wavering slightly as she shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Well, then. I certainly hope it won't be your last." This time the teacher's voice sounded playful, and hopeful. Natsuki lifted her head and was met with a kind smile. She noticed the teasing and felt the slightest bit annoyed.

"You- you cocky little-!" She reached over to pull Kumiko into a hold, ruffling her hair. "Don't get all up and high just 'coz you're a genius."

"Natsuki!" Kumiko whined, albeit smiling softly at the gesture. From her position, close to her student/friend's chest, she could hear the thrumming of her heart. _'She really wants this.'_

Said student as well used the gesture as an opportunity to hide the instant relief she felt that came in the form of a few droplets resting at the corners of her eyes. "Thanks, dork."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Oumae-san was not one to lightly scoff at auditions. She was a strict judge, not lenient in the slightest. She knew the struggle and hardship to get into a main concert group. Her own experiences and memories proved that. Auditions were a competition. Superiority did not matter if you had the skill to make it. However, this did little in easing the guilt she felt as the week progressed.

Anyone would be lying if they said that all of this was in good sport, and no hard feelings would be harbored towards one another. Yet, try as you may, if you were smack-dab in the middle of a 'fight' for something you so desired, especially on such hectic and short notice, mercy and kindness was something few could afford.

Upperclassmen wanted to give tips to the underclassmen, but of course, for fear of being overtaken, they could only impart so much knowledge.

"Kumiko… sensei."

"Hah…" The aforementioned only sighed in response, gazing at the scenes playing before her, prior to the concert band's general practice. It made her guilty and nervous, watching all her precious students walking on eggshells around each other.

"Oi, Kumiko."

"At least Asuka has all the confidence in the world. And Kaori is still as kind as ever. As expected of the band's Madonna-"

"Kumiko!" –felt herself get smacked on the head as she turned to glare daggers at the culprit who did not look the _least_ bit apologetic for her crime.

"The heck was that for?!"

"I just imitated what Asuka-senpai did… Just in case, you know?" The longer-haired brunette shrugged, with a hidden smirk. Kumiko rolled her eyes at the implications, but was slightly thankful for the concern.

"Well _don't_." Kumiko growled. "I'm over that anyway."

"Are you?" Natsuki hummed, lingering just around her instructor.

"What do you want?" Kumiko asked, anticipating another request. The second-year was only ever bothersome when she needed something, or when she did it for laughs.

"Nothing, nothing much. Just that… I want to-" Natsuki continued walking aroud, never staying put for too long, a likely act to hide her embarrassment. "Just wanna say thanks, you know?" She spoke sincerely. "Since you really are helping me out here." She said those words, also viewing the scene of tension displayed in front of her. "I guess it just eases those nerves."

Kumiko smiled. So she _could_ actually be all cute and innocent. "You're welcome." Then poked the student's side. "And I'm upping your practice regimen."

"Ugh!"

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"I'm scared." Hazuki suddenly spoke aloud just as the sectional practice came to an end. The rest of the Bass section had already gone to fix there things and go home, while the Katou girl felt the need to put in some extra efforts.

"Huh?" Kumiko had been marking , and writing some notes on Natsuki's sheet music, after having finished with the Tuba's papers.

"I… I don't know if a beginner like me can even begin to feel what it's like to, you know… play in something as big as this. It's almost as if I can't relate to everyone's feelings right now." She explained, her voice a far contrast from her usual exuberance. "I already know I won't make the cut, so I seem to ask myself if I even need to try for the part, y'know sensei? I don't think I'd be letting myself down, after all I'm not as good as everyone and all… I just started, and it's not like this is the end for me… But what Asuka-senpai said last time-hnnggghhh!" She cried, wildly massaging her scalp, making her hair stand in all directions. Kumiko simply lifted a brow, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Huh…" The instructor simply continued with the markings she was currently doing.

"You're mean sometimes, Kumiko-sensei." The short-haired girl commented on her friend's indifference.

"Huh?!" The statement caught her by surprise as she whipped her head to look at her companion. "Huh!" She crossed her arms in defiance.

"What's with all these 'huh's?" Hazuki deadpanned at her teacher's pout. Then laughed at the sorry look she was given. "You sure are getting random."

"My bad, guess I need to pay attention." Kumiko rubbed her eyes tiredly, a gesture that caught Hazuki's attention.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, I've just been a bit busier as of late. You know, with all these auditions, and I need to help you guys with practice. Also, I have classes to teach, I guess I've been out of it." She sighed with the smallest hint of a smile, though it was genuine. "But enough about me… so, what was it? Are you actually hung up on Asuka's words? You're bothered because you just can't find your motivation?" Kumiko grinned, standing up. "You're 'drive' to go crazy into practice to pass?" She added exaggerated gestures along with her words as the Tuba player laughed along.

"Weren't you supposed to be tired, sensei?"

"Oh! Yes, yeah… hmm… strange, but I guess I was so _motivated_ to pass on some _motivation_ to an _unmotivated_ student." She reached over to tidy the girl's mussed up hair from her frustrated actions earlier.

"Now you're just acting all silly." Hazuki giggled, slowly standing up, preparing to fix her things and head home. "Is this your way of cheering me up? But thanks anyway." She was grateful despite not really getting the answer to her question.

"Hmmm, ah. No problem. It's my job after all." Kumiko offered a reassuring smile. "And, well, we're friends right? Gotta help each other."

"Sensei…"

"Yes?"

"Suddenly, you just seem so mature. Like you really are capable of being a teacher." The look of amazement on Hazuki's face amused the genius.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh? Aren't I always mature?" She tried to laugh, despite knowing that it was not true.

"No, not at all." -Was the blunt reply.

"Figured as much." Kumiko shrugged. Turning to the clock, she sighed, gathering the papers and getting them into order as she stuck them in a small envelope. "I've got a meeting after this. We should pack up, and you should head on home." She said in a tone, softer than what she used earlier in their conversation.

The both of them finished tidying up the space they used, going for the door.

"Kumiko-sensei." Once more, Hazuki requested her attention, this time she gave quickly. The shorter realized she wanted- no needed that answer after all. "In all seriousness though, what do I do? I don't even know if I want the part."

With a hand scratching at the back of her head, and an unusual amount of concentration, Kumiko thought of the answer. It wasn't as if she knew what advice to give, after all, she'd never been through a situation such as this.

"Well, Hazuki, you tell me." It was a careless, almost nonchalant reply, but the weight of those words was oddly heavy, stifling even. What was it that she wanted? Hazuki seemed to think about it quite deeply, that or the way Kumiko had returned her own words to her rendered her speechless. "Is what you're saying- about being a beginner, not caring about the result, is that the truth? Or is it just what you want yourself to believe?"

For some reason, the brunette teacher immediately felt guilt at the expression her student was making. Rather than just helping her discover what she wanted, it was a face that seemed to have been shocked into realization. Both their tongues were tied into multiple knots as an awkward atmosphere settled between them.

"You're so different today, sensei. It's weird." Hazuki tried to laugh off the tenseness after countless minutes had flown by. "Though I guess you do seem so mysterious and indifferent. Maybe you're hiding something?"

"No, no. You're the one that's acting weird. You're usually so annoyingly peppy and noisy. What's with this sense of tranquility?!"

"Hey!" Even with their best attempts at playful jabs, it did little to lighten the load.

"Well then, umm… my meeting-" Kumiko, with a pinch of edginess, pointed in the direction she was heading. "Ah, and just… try to- I mean, keep practicing and, we'll figure it out… or something… I-"

"Ah yes, yeah, good luck sensei!" They parted as awkwardly as that.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

The following day felt as strange as the first. It felt like… Oumae Kumiko- if that was even an adjective to describe how it felt. It felt… the same as ever, making you feel a bit indifferent, but that was just the surface. It was almost as if there was something in store, like today was keeping a secret and hiding it from Hazuki. You knew there was something, but couldn't really prove it, or figure it out. Too complex for someone like Katou Hazuki, she nodded to herself. It was definitely an Oumae Kumiko-ish day.

It didn't help that Midori was behaving quite suspiciously as well. Smiling too- well okay, she did that every day, but even _more_ \- how that was possible, who knew. Also, she kept asking if Hazuki had plans after class, after band. Almost as if she needed her to stay longer.

"Come on, let's get to band practice, Hazuki-chan!"

If Midori was trying to distract her friend, she was doing a fairly okay job, with the help of the two other tuba players who were now all busy coaching Hazuki as she tried playing what was on the sheet music.

"D-don't rush, for now just focus on playing each note cleanly." Riko instructed as Hazuki nodded, but maybe she was far too excited and her enthusiasm had caused the tiny mishap that had now led to her being taught the proper maintenance for her instrument.

She had been wondering where their usual companion, in the form of a brunette prodigy was, but her mind was now tied on how to better care for and love Tuba-kun.

While Riko had shown her an example, she opted to continue by herself. Learning was best done hands-on, she believed as she placed the finishing touches by ensuring her first love, instrument-wise, shined the brightest.

"Oh~ You're all shiny! That's my Tubacabra. You're so pretty, I'm in love again!" She fawned over the brass object, cradling it in her lap.

Kumiko just so happened to pass by the instrument storage room as she heard Midori giggling. She peeked into the door curiously, remembering to keep her unfinished gift package hidden behind her back if by chance her students spotted her. She saw the way Hazuki cared for her possession, holding it lovingly. She couldn't help but agree at the words coming from the tiny musician.

"She reminds me of the first time I picked up my instrument."

Kumiko smiled to herself, remembering the first time she had held the euphonium while she shined her own instrument with her sister, who then complimented her on the good job.

Her reverie was shortly broken however as a distressed voice said- "Huh? It won't come out." Hazuki was fumbling with some pieces worriedly.

"I don't think that's right." Midori commented as Kumiko immediately entered the room to check on the problem.

"Sensei!" They acknowledged her presence as she stepped closer.

Leaning forward to check she panicked, immediately trying to correct it. "That's wrong!" She told the owner who could barely respond, surprised at the sudden outburst. Now she was getting nervous. "Let me see!" She was glad Hazuki was compliant, and not acting nervous around her after their awkward conversation.

She handed the reins swiftly to her teacher who attempted to fix it herself.

"Woah, it's so stiff! What is this?" Kumiko asked skeptically. No one ever messed up maintenance this badly, maybe some mishaps here and there, but still!

"I'll help." Midori offered. As Hazuki could only wonder what she could do to help reverse this situation.

Kumiko could barely ease her troubles, instructing her to hold one end as she asked them if they were ready to pull out the mistakenly positioned part. With a count of three, they tried to dislodge the piece. One more thing worried them.

If _that_ eccentric personality spotted them, oh the music enthusiast, they were sure to get an earful.

"If senpai sees this, she'll kill-" The words were cut off by a menacing aura permeated throughout the room.

As if by some stroke of luck(not), Asuka chose that exact time to pass by the room, hearing her name with the door ajar.

The occupants inside braced themselves for worse, what they hadn't expected was the joke and nonchalant walking away afterwards while Hazuki yelled for more help.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Kumiko trudged outside begrudgingly, dragging her feet from under her as she had to look for the little devil, AKA, Kousaka Reina, her worst nightmare, and best wet dre- Woah, let's not go there. She shook her head and slapped both sides, willing the thoughts to be deleted from the recesses of her mind.

She had gone to Taki asking about how to obtain a softcase because Hazuki had asked to take home her Tuba, and no one in their right mind would allow her to take it home in a hardcase. Noboru had immediately told her that Kousaka-san was the club's custodian and questioned how she hadn't noticed such an important club detail.

"Well excuse me for being too busy these last few days." She scoffed at him.

Now, with a lead as to where to find the girl, in the form of pristine clear notes beckoning her from the outer courts, Kumiko cautiously (fearfully) approached the girl. The reason behind her carefulness being that lately she could sense this anger directed at her every time their eyes met or they had practice together.

"Hey, Kousa- Reina." She corrected herself immediately before the girl could get mad and extract revenge. Why and how exactly, Kumiko found she no longer cared. Better safe than sorry.

Reina smiled inwardly a bit at that. "Yes, how may I help you?" She inquired as she received the request, her face the perfect picture of business .

"A soft tuba case?" She confirmed as Kumiko nodded, explaining the reasons behind the requirement. Reina nodded at the explanation, telling Kumiko to wait as she checked the records. "There's just one."

"Really?" Kumiko felt glad Reina at least wasn't too mad and was a dutiful type of person.

"I'll write it down, so she can take it home." Reina scribbled on her recordbook.

"Thanks."

Kumiko hated awkward silences and tried making small talk, starting with anything that would pop in her head. "Individual Practice?" She asked, fidgeting a bit. Hopefully Reina would respond-

"Yeah, trumpet. We have solos, too." The black-haired girl replied, not once taking her eyes off the board. Kumiko knew this of course, and she knew the kind of musician Reina was too, but she couldn't help but ask, even if it was a stupid sounding question.

"You're going to play a solo?"

"I don't know, but Taki-sensei said he'd decide in the auditions, right?" Reina responded factually, not at all in a laughing or mocking way.

"Oh,yeah." Kumiko sweatdropped at the indifference directed to her despite all that. She was at her wit's end on figuring out how to lead this conversation, but saved by the sound of familiar notes, but somewhat different projection of them.

The pair looked up to one of the building's roof tops, spotting the Madonna practicing as well.

"Kaori-san. She's good." Kumiko made a remark based on her observation.

"Among the senpais, yes." The brunette agreed with that statement. As a fellow trumpeter, she'd know how good quality should be, and by far, Kousaka was clearly better in her book. "She plays the High notes clearly too." Reina continued, shutting her book.

Kumiko nodded in approval.

"She can take it home now." The teacher blinked. Well, sure the purpose of her visit was this, but really… Reina switched gears too quickly.

"That seems like something you'd say." She smiled, Reina gasping a bit, a sense of déjà vu rushing over her as she remembered a particular night, and a pleasant walk home.

"Payback?" She just blurted out unknowingly.

Kumiko seemed taken aback, before pondering on the words, also realizing the implications. 'Oh.' She beamed, looking slightly playful. "Maybe." She felt a bit happy. "Thanks for the case." Kumiko tried to walk away, but was stopped by the next words that came from the lilac-orbed girl.

"So are you just gonna continue dodging our problem here?"

"Wha-"

"You know what I mean." Yes she knew, she knew it, except for the reason behind the insinuated topic. "I'm Angry, Oumae Kumiko-san."

Said person sighed. When had she gained fault, again? Was it when she corrected Reina? During one of their usual banters during practice, maybe? Though they hadn't had any of that recently, come to think of it.

"What's troubling you- or rather what was troubling you. When you walked away from me _that_ day." And Kumiko figured it all out. The hallway, the conversation, the way she coldly brushed Reina off when the girl had come running for her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for that, just-"

"I don't care about that!" Reina interrupted. "If it's just about how you ignored me, I don't mind. The reason I'm angry… the reason is…" Reina was huffing in and out angry breaths as she closed her eyes,a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"I told you, didn't I? The last time you were like this…" She inhaled, preparing herself as she reached to grasp Kumiko's hands, her heart fluttered as the instructor entwined their fingers and gave a gentle squeeze to prompt her to continue. Their eyes met and they held the stare long as they could. "I'm here. I'll always, always be here, Kumiko."

Both of them felt the breeze drift between them, but nothing could shatter this moment they shared that would be kept both in secret and memories.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"So are you really taking it home?" Kumiko had wanted to confirm as she got back and Hazuki packed up the monstrosity she labeled Tubacabra.

"I've come this far, I can't stop now." She said, resolved and determined. "You carry it like… this, right?" Her voice and pretty much the rest of her, was obviously strained.

"Uwooohhh! A-are you okay?" They all worried as Hazuki suddenly started wobbling, her center of gravity, ungrounded. Even as she gained it back, it still seemed odd.

"It looks more like the Tuba's carrying you." Kumiko thought.

"Sensei, you said that out loud." Midori told her as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

The trio, now seated at the river bank were treated to the sound of Hazuki's practice, the teacher and midget, eating ice cream as they listened to all the attempts.

"I can't do it after all." Hazuki released the mouthpiece, taking in some air. "I can't play like I want to.

"Oh, but that sounded better than before, right?" Midori turned to the one well-versed in music, who simply nodded along.

"Don't need to trick me. I know how I sound." She sounded a bit frustrated and just tired. They stayed quiet for a while till Hazuki spoke up again.

"You know, in Middle school, when I was in the tennis club…" She reminisced. "I couldn't play the way I wanted to. So I practiced and practiced."

Kumiko and Midori half-expected the typical 'your-efforts-will-be-rewarded' tale, but were not surprised to hear that Hazuki didn't excel that much at it, sensing beforehand the result.

"That's why, I want to get better at tuba!" She declared. "Until I'm satisfied with myself." She gripped the instrument closer to herself.

While both were touched, Midori immediately going to cheer the girl on, telling her how proud and supportive she was, Kumiko was left to remember, thinking about how she used to be when she first found the euphonium. The first few struggles, breakdowns and frustrations that led to her present. This, right now, the moments she would not trade for anything.

She could only smile tenderly at her students as the sun went down.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"What I like about Tuba?" Riko was cornered by three younger girls on her way to her next class the following day.

Kumiko, reminded that Hazuki was looking for the motivation on why she should actually try hard, (despite her already doing that), suggested they ask others on their opinions on these things, thus their interrogations began.

Despite the off-mark replies of the second-year tuba couple, they managed to create some kind of sensible reason as to why they loved the tuba. It was difficult, and you had to try so, so hard. But that was what was great about. You had to try hard. For them, it was motivation enough.

Though they couldn't understand it in the end anyway.

So now, last resorts… Tanaka Asuka.

"Why didn't you ask me sooner?" And so her failed plan of " _Success is Joy"_ went underway- that only led to more such as " _Tuba-kun costume (Featuring Kumiko-sensei as bait-I mean…"_ and this backfired as the person affected wasn't the one who actually played said instrument, rather their accomplice jumped at the sight of a wonderfully enticing Tuba figure.

"I was tricked." The teacher sulked, as Asuka scolded her for lacking backbone. "Then you go and where this thing!" She retorted.

"Nah, pass." Midori swore she saw a tick appear on her sensei's forehead.

"But still, why are you suddenly doing all this, sensei? For Hazuki-chan?" Riko asked politely, genuinely curious as she was confused.

"Well…" Kumiko played with the gloves of her costume, choosing her words. "I remembered something, is all." She elaborated after receiving a few questioning looks. "When you can't play well, I think it hurts a lot more than people think." Kumiko spoke out her impressions.

Meanwhile, her students decided to take note of what she was saying. The person herself was viewing it from an experienced perspective, and objective teaching view as it was important for giving guidance.

"She's still busy learning all kinds of things, so she might not be feeling it that much yet, but I'm worried she'll get sick of it unless she can find a reason to try." Kumiko explained.

"She did say she wanted to play Sax or trumpet." Midori added.

"Well, a lot of people who play bass start off saying they want to play something else." Asuka pitched in her two cents.

"Give her motivation, huh?" Riko said as everyone tried wracking their brains for some form of idea.

"I think for me, it was when we played ensemble." Gotou mused.

"Eh? What was that?" Kumiko asked, an idea sparking in her mind.

"Well I mean, I've never liked playing tuba alone." The male expounded his views to the others. "But when you play in an ensemble and you hear the other parts, it becomes music… it becomes harmony." He smiled. "You can really tell you're carrying the piece. I've liked tuba ever since."

"Why didn't you tell Katou-chan about it then?" Asuka asked.

"I felt a bit shy about it."

Now that she thought of it, Kumiko hardly recalled Hazuki playing in an ensemble, if she even did. At SunFes, she didn't get the chance as she was placed with the girls waving pompoms. During ensemble practice, due to being a beginner, she had to sit out and observe.

"That's it!" They finally realized. Because she could only practice the basics and nothing else, the joy of playing together as an ensemble had never occurred to her.

"But now what?"

"Ah-!"

"What is it Kumiko-sensei?" Midori asked.

"There's a piece she can play!" She thought back to the notes she had transcribed to give to Hazuki as a practice piece, and hopefully to give her motivation, but now, with this additional idea, arranging notes for a few more instruments wouldn't be too hard for her. "In fact, all go do my thing now!" The brunette ran out, forgetting that she still wore the embarrassing costume, Midori chasing after her to inform her.

Hazuki walked down the halls, her lips hurt and her arms were tired. It was getting late too, as she headed for the classroom.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

She knew Kumiko and Midori had waited up for her, the teacher usually walking with them and taking a similar train to her pair of students. What she hadn't expected was to find her small friend, instrument still unpacked, and a golden instrument, sitting on the floor, just near her teacher.

"Where are the senpais?" Her question flew over their heads as they got nearer.

"Hazuki, you wanted to hear me play, right?" Kumiko smiled gently, gesturing to her borrowed euphonium from the school.

"N-no, It's fine if you can't." The girl replied, remembering what happened the last time she asked.

"It's okay this time." Kumiko reassured then showed her a paper, notes and all written on it. "Because I wanted to play this with you."

"Huh? But I can't play pieces yet remember- Wait this is…" Her refusal died in her throat as she saw what kind of song it was.

They played. For a moment, time stood still as the sounded drifted about the campus, carried by the late afternoon winds. It felt so surreal, a piece that came from the heart. It may have been as simple as a song for children talking to the stars as they stared in awe, but it struck a chord in the tuba player as she struggled to reply to "How was it?"

She thought. How did she feel? In that practice room, with caring friends, her precious tuba and an experience that she'd never forget. How could she explain all that.

"It was like real music!" So that was it. She loved it. The tuba.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"And…. You're taking it home again." It wasn't a question, rather a statement. Kumiko sighed fondly, Hazuki explaining how she felt that she shouldn't be away from it.

The girl's stop came as she stood in front of the trains automatic doors. "Thanks sensei." She said, looking her square in the eye. "For everything."

Walking out, Hazuki lost her footing, and was left with no choice but to brace herself for impact, but two arms were outstretched, catching her. As she looked to her savior, who happened to be Tsukamoto-kun, she just felt the tell-tale signs of something she knew Midori would fuss about if she caught wind of it.

Meanwhile, Kumiko sat on the train, now leaning on her arm, staring at outside the window.

"Maybe I should try playing my euphonium more."

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

And practice went on, unstopping. Kumiko still gave Natsuki more of her attention, providing tips and helping more when she could outside her regular work. She felt proud each time she saw the improvement in her student and friend.

"Nice job again, Natsuki. Keep this up, and you really will be in the concert group." She patted her on the back, leading to a series of giggles from the second year. "Hey, what's so funny?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, you doing that," The girl gestured to her back, where the instructor's hand still rested. "-It's like you're so mature, and before you say you are mature, I mean in a sense of age. Like you are so much older than me."

"Well, it may be true mentally-"

"Whatever, sensei." Natsuki tried brushing the hand off, but it only moved to rest on hers. She looked up and met Kumiko's burning gaze.

"Those parts I pointed out though. Are they still troubling you?" Natsuki deflated a bit.

No matter how many times she practiced them, it felt harder and harder despite all Kumiko's efforts. The teacher noticed and comforted the girl in the simple way she knew how.

"Do your best."

"Mm. Thanks."

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"Ummm, sensei." The brunette instructor lifted her head from all the paperwork she had been doing, only realizing that time had flown by quite quickly if the reddening skies weren't enough evidence.

"Uwah! It's already this late?! Oh, I'm sorry." She said, turning to her students. "Did you need something? You should be getting home soon or your parents might worry."

"We could say the same for you sensei, but- Wait! That's not it. We wanted t-to ask…" Kumiko was confused at the sudden change in demeanor as the representative of the small group of students that had approached her had begun to wring the end of her shirt in nervousness.

"What is it?" The young teacher tried to coax it out of them gently as to not bring more unease.

"We noticed you've been coaching Nakagawa-san on her playing and… so far she seems to be confident, so we were wondering, if possible, could you… to us as well?" The pleading eyes were hard to refuse, and despite her efforts to look away, she felt the gazes burning through her relentlessly.

"Geez, okay, okay. Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Yes! You're the best, Oumae-sensei!" And Kumiko prayed she were, if being that would lessen the burden on her shoulders.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

The hot summer sun beat mercilessly on her skin as she huffed out a strained breath. Maybe being too soft on her lovable pupils was too much for even a genius.

She had been using her trumpet and euphonium, though the latter only at home ever since she played for Hazuki and gotten in Asuka's firing range, gaining a barrage of questions and challenges from her successor. She needed to play to help herself figure out all the little guiding notes and techniques she was writing on sheet music, and to better explain the tips to teach as she supervised practices.

Though being out of breath, forgetting her water bottle on her desk, and staying in this shaded, but blistering corner was definitely not so good.

"Heh, sensei, it seems you've been playing a lot more." A familiarly teasing voice was her only warning before a frightening cool contrasted all the heat she felt far too suddenly for her liking as she made a rather unpleasant squeal.

Reina could only hold back the volley of giggles threatening to spill out from her glistening lips.

"More like I'm forced to play a lot more." The tutor grumbled. "Not only the euphonium, even the trumpet. What am I even doing…" She was beginning to question her own methods. Why was she so dead set on giving such detailed instructions when there were easier- albeit less effective- ways to help them?

"You're being a good adult and helping all your cute students who are in need of proper guidance." Reina gave her the answer she was seeking, kinda.

"I sure hope so." The brunette realized she'd been wishing and hoping a lot lately. She chuckled bitterly to herself as she continued digging her own grave.

"Well, anyway, for now, please drink this." Reina smiled happily, handing over the cool drink. Kumiko accepted it gratefully, as she felt the refreshing water go down her throat.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, may I request something in return?" The onyx-haired girl appealed to her teacher. "Play with me?"

A break from writing down notes wouldn't hurt. Plus, as much as she hated to admit, she loved the sound of Reina's trumpet. Moreso if it were coupled with her own.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

The next few days went the same way. Kumiko would teach her classes, then have band practice after them. In between classes, or during lunch/breaks, she would practice in her little corner of the school, earning visits from Reina from time to time. The girl often brought Kumiko refreshments then requested to play together. Then during the sectionals, she'd supervise and help the students along, especially guiding them with the audition pieces.

Taki had told her it was fine to leave them be, but Kumiko felt to compelled to help them be it because of past experiences or sense of duty. He would only shake his head and warn her, telling her not to blame him if anything would happen.

"Nothing bad will happen." She'd wave him off with a laugh. "I can take care of myself." Then she would only get perplexed as Taki would glare at her sternly before telling her to do what she wanted, uncharacteristically very concerned for her well-being as after that, she would find little pieces of candy or snacks on her desk. Or maybe cans of coffee or vitamins that had sticky notes attached with words like 'Take care of yourself.' And 'Be careful, okay?' all written in his neat calligraphic pen.

So she was definitely expecting him to tell her, "I told you so." As he sat beside her, laying on the infirmary bed with her arms over her eyes, striving to keep away the blinding lights that added to her pounding head. She could barely keep them open after all.

She groaned, feeling wretched, as she felt her stomach curdle, reaching for the basin beside her if by chance she needed to empty her stomach.

"You overworked yourself, I see." Taki commented dryly, as he fiddled with some papers that Kumiko had been holding onto before she collapsed in the hallway on their way to practice. "Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I'll inform everyone that you're ill. You should just focus on resting and getting back to your usual aloof self." Taki instructed, as he stood up from his chair, with a ruffle to Kumiko's hair, taking note of the burning temperature.

"Wait!" The man turned around inquisitively. "You're not going to get mad at me? Or scold me even a little bit?" She had been ready for it, but not receiving any, unnerved her.

"Does Mamiko-san know?" Taki asked her. Kumiko shook her head. She had only felt the signs as she was in school. She felt fine leaving the house so her sister had no reason to worry. "Then I'll let her know. She'll do a better job at making a lesson stick to you."

Kumiko grimaced, thinking about the kind of reprimand she would be receiving if her sister caught wind of this.

"Just get well soon." The man's last words echoed in the empty clinic as he now left Kumiko to recover on her own.

In the comfort of the covers, Kumiko groaned. She hadn't noticed how bad her condition was getting, but apparently others did. A glass of water, with two pills beside it were conveniently placed by her bedside and she sat up to drink her medicine before attempting to catch some rest.

Taki sighed to himself. He knew that this would happen sooner or later. Kumiko really had a tendency to try too hard to please others, and sometimes he just didn't like it. It upset him, seeing his friend enslave herself to her impulses like this. But he also knew she could get rather hard headed and wouldn't listen if he told her to take it easy.

She was a star, burning bright and hot. Nothing he could say could put out that light, even if her scars dimmed it.

Reluctantly, he stepped into the practice room, announcing to the students the condition of his so-director, and as expected, there was a slight degrade in their morale. He quickly reminded them however, that Kumiko would have wanted them to try their best and show her an even better performance, which served as a new motivation as everyone put a complete effort that day.

Kumiko disliked her sensitive hearing sometimes. It made her notice every little creak, or every little tick of the clock on the wall. She may have fallen asleep, but footsteps, and the sliding of the door now left her wide awake as she realized the nurse had returned to close up the infirmary.

The curtain that parted the private from the open-space was drawn and Yamanaka-sensei stood before Kumiko, hands on her hips.

"Well, well. I sure can't say it's nice seeing you here, after all, this isn't the kind of situation for that." She rubbed her temples, before going to her desk to retrieve a small packet with the music teacher's name scribbled across it. "Here you go. Take them as the prescription instructs and you should be fine. I recommend staying at home a day or two before clocking in again."

Kumiko accepted the bag, but when she heard about how she should stay home, she shot up, her legs suddenly giving out as quickly as she stood. "Woah!"

"Careful now."

"I can't stay home! The auditions start the day after tomorrow!" Kumiko told her friend.

"I don't recommend you working." Shiho clearly expressed her disapproval. She remembered the forty degree reading on her thermometer and she didn't like it.

"But-"

"You had quite the fever earlier." Shiho stated, displeasure coloring her words. "Don't overwork yourself, kid. That's right, please remember you're still a child." The woman told Kumiko as she lent a hand so that the ill one could stand up.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could reply, her head still spinning.

"It's alright. Just don't come back so soon, yeah? Well, if the reasons behind it are related to health." She opened the door, almost crashing into a waiting student.

"My bad," Natsuki suddenly offered her arms out, and the nurse understood.

"Please take care of her, Nakagawa-san." She entrusted her co-worker into the other's hands. "Her sister's waiting outside." Kumiko gulped, while Natsuki nodded.

"Gotcha."

"Oh and Kumiko-sensei, do come back if it's for a chat or pleasant tea." Yamanaka-sensei immediately went back into her office.

The brunette pair walked slowly towards the exit after Natsuki picked up her teacher's belongings from the staff room.

"Sorry Natsuki. I wasn't able to help you."

"What are you saying? You've helped a lot. Sure I still feel lacking, but I think I can make it. Everyone understands too." She tried to convince her friend. "Just get well."

"No, what I mean is that I may not be able to help you. I was told to stay home and I might not be able to watch the auditions-"

"It's fine. You've done so much for me already. Now I just need to pull my along my share of weight so…Trust me, Kumiko." Natsuki said with such conviction that made Kumiko believe, if only for a second.

"Okay."

"Don't be so down about it." Natsuki pulled her into a one-armed hug, feeling the immediate heat wafting off her reddening skin. "Woah! You better rest! Haha, there's your ride. And she's certainly looking pissed."

True to those words, Kumiko wanted to run. Mamiko, miffed and in all her furious glory was about to give her outrageous reaction, not caring about the presence of another person, but the weak looking state of her younger sister made her want to cry. "Damn you." She clicked her tongue as she walked towards them from the gate.

"H-hi, sis." Kumiko tried.

"Don't you 'Hi, sis' me! Do you know how worried you've made me? First Taki contacts me that you've collapsed, then the school nurse. You're supposed to know how to manage yourself now!" She scolded, taking the girl from the student's arms. "Thanks."

While she continued talking the poor girl's ear off, Natsuki mouthed a good luck and waved goodbye, hiding her anxiousness behind it.

If Kumiko wasn't gonna be around, and she had yet to get those parts right, how was she supposed to be taken for her word?

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"Honestly! What were you thinking? Not only the little trauma attack recently, you're even overloading yourself physically?! Kumiko, I wish you would just-! Hmph!" Mamiko let out all her frustration as she drove them home.

Despite her anger, the moment they stepped into their home she had already cared for Kumiko, helping her clean up and change out of her clothes. Placing a basin of water and a damp towel near her bed along with her medicines for easy access. She had also cooked an easy to take in dinner for the younger sibling and did everything to accommodate the girl comfortably.

And now, she lay beside the girl on the bed again. She had exhausted all words that had been floating in her mind for admonishing. Now she was just tired and worried and praying for her little sister to get better soon.

"Sorry about all this. And thanks." Kumiko turned over to lie on her side so that she could face the older girl. She placed her hands over her sister's, who now had her eyes shut, interlacing their fingers.

"You're my family. This much is to be expected." She replied coolly.

"Even if it is overly exaggerated?"

"Yes, dear. That's what love is." Mamiko snuggled closer, hugging warmth into her sister.

"You'll catch my cold."

"Love~"

Kumiko chuckled at the childish display. "I love you too."

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

It was time. This was it. The day of auditions.

Thanks to Mamiko's expert care, Kumiko was back in time for the second day, batch of auditions, namely Natsuki's and the other bass section.

She was anxious and excited to hear everything and see the changes and improvements. Someone didn't feel so enthusiastic about it.

Try as she might and despite all she told the girl, without the last few days of coaching from Kumiko, Natsuki didn't feel as up to par as she would have. It made her nervous, trying to figure out everything, just getting by with the help of Kumiko's notes that were left all over her sheet music. It did a great deal of help to her skill, but far too little to ease her nerves. It seemed to keep her high-strung, even well into the day of auditions.

She had no idea, but she hadn't realized that she had only fed herself doubt and anxiety the past few days, and now it was eating at her for more. She was run out, and had yet to grasp the sections that she had difficulty with.

It didn't help that she had no chance of meeting with Kumiko earlier, so not even a single word of encouragement was shared. Now she was all tense.

It was her turn to play. She entered the room, hands clamming up, sweating buckets.

Taki sat at the center behind a table, seated professionally, blank look settled on his features. This only served to up her edginess. The only beacon of light at the moment, was Kumiko's smile, her hands pumping in a way that communicated 'Good luck, you can do it.'. But even those could only do so much.

Needless to say, she tried so much. Played her heart out with all the effort she had poured in, praying to make the cut. The minutes had never stretched so long in her life. Her fingers had never fought so desperately, her lungs had never burned like this. Her eyes frantically ran across the paper, along each line, note. It ended, her time.

The moment of judgment came.

Despite Kumiko being there to watch the auditions and give suggestions, Taki-sensei had the final say in regards to the results. And with Kumiko staring at her with as much confidence as she had, confidence after trying to convince Taki Noboru of something, Natsuki knew right away.

Her efforts did not bear fruit.

And it hurt. It hurt so badly. The apologetic, sympathetic gaze from her friend, the ruthless expression of Taki, with his eyes filled with steely resolve that spoke of how this decision was it.

She knew. All throughout her playing, how Taki gazed at her, not looking impressed in the slightest. How he immediately exposed her by making her play the parts she had difficulty with to prove his thoughts. She knew. But that didn't make it any less painful. In fact, it made it unbearably excruciating.

To worsen the blow, the words, "Tanaka-san is capable enough to carry the part, don't you agree?" dealt the finish to her confidence.

And now… her friend was rubbing her palms together, as if seeking for warmth, while seeking for the right words. Why Taki had requested her of all people to break the news to Natsuki- probably too chicken to do it himself, she had no idea. But this was just torture! To have the person who believed and supported her, that she could do it, someone who knew she could do it, now had to impart to her the information that she _couldn't_ do it.

"Natsuki, Ummm… I-"

"Just give it to me straight, I don't need petty white lies or sugar-coated words. Tell me I failed, because I know I did!" If she could be spared of all the dressed words that would only do well in dealing her with more frustration, she'd rather be agitated by the simplicity of hard, cold facts alone. Her anger was blinding her, and she would rather have not hurt Kumiko right now, but she was just so… disappointed.

"Natsuki…" The tone of voice. She _loathed_ it. It was too much a blow to her pride. To hear such a pitch used for her. She didn't want it.

"Just-!" Her eyes stung, more-so because she was on the receiving end of sympathy she didn't need, didn't want. She'd prefer the painful sting of the truth than the secret poison of lies.

"You didn't get the part… but it doesn't mean you should give up now! It means you should try harder! Just a bit more, okay? Please… don't abandon this instrument. You may be a second year… but your chance will come. Just keep going, and I'll support you to the best I can!" The teacher tried her piece of encouraging words, hoping to lift the second year's spirits if only a bit, but it only served to increase the bitterness the victim felt.

Kumiko cringed as she watched the deep inhale of her student, preparing her lungs for an outburst, eyes suddenly a menacing shade.

"How?!" Natsuki wiped at the tears falling down in streaks down her pretty face, furiously, angrily spitting out the words. "I can already see it, I know you can too, but- _**THIS is the BEST I CAN DO**_! Nothing can change that. I'm just so- ugh!" She turned her back, ready to run out the door. Kumiko longed to give chase but, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The words had shut her out immediately, unwilling to let her in.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoyed? Not? Please do tell. ONCE AGAIN WITH MY SOUL I APOLOGIZE! I LOVE YOU~~**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	10. Chapter 9 preview

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers.**

 **I AM SORRY.**

 **I AM SO SORRY.**

 **And I'd just like to say**

 **I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC.**

 **I have intentions of completing it. I really do. I'll finish covering season one, will take a short break, I think a week or two, and will continue. I plan to make 12 chaps per season and this is nearing the final stages. I WILL FINISH IT. It will just take me a while because inspiration for this is hard to come by, and I also need to rewatch that is taking a lot of my time.**

 **But, the newest chap was supposedly supposed to be out before June, and I betrayed you guys because I binge wrote for other fandoms faster...** **I am very sorry.**

 **I'll post the complete version of this chapter as soon as I am done. Tomorrow or at least by Friday. And this time, I promise so that it will stay in my conscience and screw with me till I update.**

 **I love you all. You have been too kind and I don't deserve your follows.**

 **Please, enjoy this preview.**

 **BTW, this is Haruka-centric for the first part, and FINALLY Kumirei at the second, but I won't be showing sneak peeks of part two, only the first.**

 **So, please do enjoy the preview and I'll replace this preview with the real chap when it is done.**

 **Enjoy and let's all hold on? Please… two days at most.. please.**

 **Kumiko is best teacher.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 ** _~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

* * *

" _You didn't get the part… but it doesn't mean you should give up now! It means you should try harder! Just a bit more, okay? Please… don't abandon this instrument. You may be a second year… but your chance will come. Just keep going, and I'll support you to the best I can!" The teacher tried her piece of encouraging words, hoping to lift the second year's spirits if only a bit, but it only served to increase the bitterness the victim felt._

 _Kumiko cringed as she watched the deep inhale of her student, preparing her lungs for an outburst, eyes suddenly a menacing shade._

" _How?!" Natsuki wiped at the tears falling down in streaks down her pretty face, furiously, angrily spitting out the words. "I can already see it, I know you can too, but-_ **THIS is the BEST I CAN DO** _! Nothing can change that. I'm just so- ugh!" She turned her back, ready to run out the door. Kumiko longed to give chase but, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The words had shut her out immediately, unwilling to_ _let her in._

* * *

 _ **Teachers and Brass Bands Chapter 9**_

* * *

The sound of the last few notes of what could have been a better depiction of Kitauji High's chosen 'battle' song, faded out into silence as the Director tapped his baton on the music stand.

"That will be all for today. Please work on those intervals, trumpets. Flutes, clarify your notes, don't go off key. Rhythm sections, particularly percussions…" He gave a look to the only male drummer. "Mind the tempo of all the members. Make sure none of you go off on your own beat."

"Yes!"

"That's all." With one last glance at a brunette instructor, Taki clicked his tongue, nearly slamming the door behind him in irritation. It wasn't his fault things were like this. It was a learning experience. They should all grow up and be mature about these things.

He forgot to consider that they were still only children.

It took a few moments, but the rest of the group had begun to move from their stand still, most people packing up and talking the usual idle chatter –

"Haruka, let's go home together."

"What?! I thought we were going together, Kaori-senpai!"

The voices barely mattered.

-It was all drowned out by Kumiko's insistent thoughts.

If this last week had been a mess, than Kumiko didn't know what to call these days anymore.

Every day was just a brutal cycle that she just couldn't bear. Each day, her school day would be welcomed by the coldness of the atmosphere in the band room. So unlike all the other days, there was a total lack of needless chatter, something she usually did not condone, but now desperately needed to hear.

She even felt disappointed in herself, her fear, not even being able to look anyone in the eye for more than a few seconds, and dodging all topics relatively near the auditions subject.

Taki even called her a coward for skipping out on one practice.

But she couldn't help it. It was just too much. She couldn't bear to watch this gap in her student's relationships, seeing it all in their gazes and eyes. And she couldn't bear to look at-

Natsuki.

She guessed the other girl felt the same way. Their eyes would never meet for more than a second, and that was on accident. Natsuki would avoid Kumiko as much as possible. Even going so far as to go the other way or back around the corner she came from if ever they were to cross paths.

But the thing that tore her to pieces the most was how Natsuki shook each time she held the euphonium in her hands in Kumiko's presence. Seeing this, Kumiko knew that what happened was nearly, if not truly, traumatizing.

Not only was there the still remaining tension due to the auditions not yet being complete, namely soloist parts like trumpets and flutes, but the overhanging depression from all those who had tasted failure.

"Are you okay, sensei?"

She hadn't noticed when, but somehow she managed to bury her head in her hands. Looking up now, she was met with a gentle, understanding- not in the sense that they had also felt it and were empathetic, but more of the willingness to listen, gaze that she knew could only belong to one certain student.

-Ogasawara Haruka.

"I think… I'll be fine- woah!" Now that her senses were back and she was more in her professional mode, she could see clearly the lines on the third year's face, and noticeable bags under her eyes. "I should be asking you that question. Are you okay?!"

"Huh?" As if she was confused, which she definitely was, Kumiko concluded. Disoriented from being so tired, the girl placed a hand on the elder one's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Maybe it was pressure, disappointment, hardship, but the girl painted the picture of _exhaustion._

"I think it's about time you went home, Miss President."

"What, Why? I still have matters to attend to concerning the band, and a meeting for the-"

"Asuka!"

"You rang?" The girl pretty much teleported, seeing as she just popped out beside her teacher. "Tanaka Asuka, reporting for duty!" She did a mock salute, before throwing herself on a resisting Kumiko. "Who knew the day would come when you'd finally need me?"

"I got, I got it! Get off." Kumiko pushed her away causing the girl to pout. "Anyway… you are very capable and responsible I take it?"

"Of course!" The girl replied with full confidence to which the brunette could only roll her eyes, pushing her own problems aside to attend to her students.

Haruka could not see where this was going it all.

"Good, than you should be able to manage the meeting and band affairs by yourself?"

Asuka realized what was happening, the implications of the statement as she was stealing a glance at a gaping Aoi, an obvious string of protests at the tip of her tongue. Kumiko looked at her resolutely. Her eyes conveyed not a command, but a favor.

' _You better pay me back for this.'_

' _I will.'_

Kumiko's smirk told her she had gotten the message, eye-telepathy being enough to express both their thoughts.

"I can do it of course."

"Thanks."

Asuka walked away just in time for her classmate to find her voice, now doing a weak attempt at shaking Kumiko's head right.

"I can't just do that! I'm the president, sensei! I can't just relax-"

"Haruka." She stiffened at the way she was addressed. "Rest."

Slumping her shoulders in defeat, she decided on speaking out her side of things, knowing Kumiko would not back down. She said all her honest thoughts.

"I _can't._ "

"Because of your duties?"

"No… _my feelings_."

That statement alone was enough of a determination giver.

Throwing all worries out the window, (only to scramble and pick them up later) Kumiko clutched the girl's hand.

"I'll walk you home."

* * *

 ** _~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

* * *

 _June fifth. An Invitation. The Agata Festival._

 _A climb, a talk, a sight, A Chance, A moment, A night, A mountain._

 _A piece. A song. Together._

* * *

 ** _~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

* * *

 _ **The place where we found love.**_

* * *

 ** _~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

* * *

 _ **COMING SOON…**_

 **A/N:Wait for me… I am typing as fast as my poor eyesight allows because our class had really bad visual aids and my eyes hurt so damn much behind my glasses.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


End file.
